Hopelessly Devoted To You
by Mommyzilla
Summary: After returning from California Elizabeth reconnects with her more than friend Jason. When he finds himself in a bind with the families there is only one person he trusts to help him out. Features a mob marriage, a betrayal by a trusted friend and a nightmare from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is Alternate History I have changed a lot of things to fit my story. I'm going to ask that you go with it. Below are some characters histories that I think will help.

Elizabeth Webber is 26 in this story. She left Port Charles at 20 after she and Jason couldn't get on the same page. She moved to California after getting a job as a nurse also Emily attends school out there so she wouldn't be alone. While on the West Coast she got married and divorced. After her divorce she met Zander they dated briefly before he was killed in a robbery. Elizabeth found out she was pregnant shortly after that. She returned to PC four months pregnant and rekindled her friendship with Jason which leads to her old feeling resurfacing.

Jason Morgan is 33 in this story. He is an enforcer/mob boss. He was married to Brenda because she was thought she was sick. They divorced when she learned she wasn't. He then married Courtney, with Sonny's approval. After his divorce and Courtney leaving town he avoided any serious relationships. When Elizabeth returns they start out as friends even though he wants more. After Cam is born they become more than friends once again.

Sonny Corinthos is a mob boss. He was married to Lily, had multiple affairs. Married Carly and adopted Michael. They divorced he had more affairs. They remarried and had Morgan then divorced again. He is currently single and hiding something from Jason. He is a pro Jason and Elizabeth.

Carly Jacks is the ex-wife of Sonny, AJ and Alcazar. She is currently married to Jasper Jacks. They moved to Australia after Jax decided his wife was too focused on her ex-husband and best friend. Sonny objected at first but then supported the move. She hates Elizabeth.

Alexis was never married to Ric. She never slept with Sonny.

Ric Lansing is not Sonny's brother.

Anthony Zacharra – Frenemy of the Corinthos Morgan organization.

If I missed anything or you have questions PM me. I'm trying not to give too much away.

This is my first fanfic so if you can please leave reviews I would be very grateful.

Thanks to my Beta Ember1313.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters or locations. They belong to ABC/DISNEY. No Copyright Infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Elizabeth Webber was tired. No that wasn't true; she'd been tired three days ago. Now she was almost asleep on her feet. That had to be the reason for her hearing things. Because there was no way Jason Morgan had actually said what she heard.

"You heard me." He said sitting back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"Let's pretend that I didn't and have you say it again." She prompted.

Jason just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The woman sitting in front of him was his only option. At least the only one he was willing to consider. The other four men in the room were trying not to smirk or laugh at the fact that Elizabeth was giving him a hard time. He glared at them and they instantly sobered. Well Sonny, Francis and Max did. Johnny still had a great big grin on his face. Jason would see if he was still grinning after a week at the warehouse.

He should have known better than to have this meeting in Sonny's office at the coffeehouse. He should have asked Elizabeth to meet him somewhere. His partner had insisted being present in case Jason needed help persuading the petite brunette to help him. He wouldn't be bringing it up if he didn't think she was going to agree. He was fully convinced that the other men just wanted to see him squirm. It was too much of a coincidence that they were all here.

"Jason." Elizabeth prompted. He'd sent Francis to get her at the hospital. She'd been looking forward to going home and collapsing for a few hours. Cam was at the hospital daycare and yes she felt some guilt at leaving him there when she wasn't working but she needed a few hours of peace. The hospital was under siege by some sort of some nasty bug and the staff was dropping at an alarming rate. For the last eight days she had worked double shifts as one of the few staff members who didn't come down with the virus. Today they'd been fully staffed and Epiphany had taken pity on Elizabeth and let her leave at eleven. With dreams of an uninterrupted nap she'd all but skipped out of the building only to run into Francis.

Before he could answer a knock came on the outer door and Milo entered with a hot chocolate for Elizabeth. "Thank you Milo." She said with a smile. One of the things he loved about Elizabeth was that she knew the name of every guard she interacted with. She always treated them with respect. It wasn't something that the women he and Sonny dated usually did.

"Hmmm." She moaned deep in her throat as the chocolate hit her taste buds.

Jason's whole body reacted to that sound. Okay so maybe his reasons for seeking out her help weren't strictly business related.

"You guy have the best hot chocolate." She said opening her eyes looking right into his. "So you were saying." She prompted again.

Jason rolled his eyes and saw that Sonny was grinning wide enough to cause his dimples to pop out. Sonny and Elizabeth had regained their friendship over the last two months, just as he and his more than friend had over eight months ago. When Jason put forth Elizabeth's name as a solution to his current problem the older man had instantly agreed. "I need to get married." He repeated.

"Okay, so I did hear you correctly the first time. You want me to help you find a wife?" She asked. Oh she wasn't that clueless, but how often did a girl get to make Jason Morgan work for it.

"No, I want you to marry me." He stated bluntly.

"So you need a wife," She started, "and out of all the women in Port Charles you could ask you picked me."

He nodded in response.

"Why?" She asked getting angry.

"Why?" He repeated back to her.

"Yes why? Could it possibly have anything to do with the fact that I'm a single mother who is currently not dating anyone? Maybe you think I'm so desperate for a baby daddy that I would simply drop to your feet in gratitude at your offer? Hmm. Is that it?" Yup she was tired. Otherwise her temper might not have gotten away from her so fast.

"Uh, no." Jason said with a bit of unease. Elizabeth had a wicked temper and once she set it loose it could be hard to contain. More than once they'd ended up hurting each other due to lashing out and not communicating. "That's not it at all." He assured her.

"Good. I'm not dating because I don't have the time. I'm sure that if I made myself available then someone would ask me out." She sipped her drink. "So why then?"

"Well for a couple of reasons." Jason started slowly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sonny making a rolling motion with his hand urging him to start talking. "First of all I trust you." When Elizabeth smiled he relaxed some. "And secondly if I'm going to marry someone I should at least care about and like that person."

"Thank you Jason. I trust, care about and like you too." She told him. She also lusted after him. The man was gorgeous and even though he didn't show it to others he had the kindest heart of anyone she knew.

"So, I'm guessing this is business." Elizabeth said and all the men nodded. "Okay, so I've been around you guys long enough to know not to ask questions. You will tell me what you can when you can." She could swear that all five men let out a collective held breath. "Still there are some things that need to be addressed; after all it's not just me anymore."

"You know that I love Cameron." Jason told her with a smile. He rarely talked about his feelings for other adults but when it came to the children in his life he had no problem doing so. He loved Michael, Morgan and yes Cameron equally.

"I know and I'm grateful for that, Jason truly I am. Even though he's only six months old I know that he loves you too. But if we get married he's going to get used to you being around. If we're together for more than six months," she looked at Sonny who nodded "then he's going to start seeing you as his dad. So I need to know that you won't abandon him." She was looking down at her hands by this point. "When you don't need me anymore I don't want him to get left behind."

"Hey," he said softly waiting until she was looking up. "that won't happen. If we get married then I'm going to adopt Cam. Not because it will look good but because I would love to be his dad. He's already a great kid Elizabeth; you've done an outstanding job with him. Also giving him my name provides him with a measure of protection."

"Okay." She said smiling again.

"Okay." Jason agreed. "Anything else?"

"Well yes. In exchange for helping you I want two things." She almost laughed at the expression on the men's faces. "What you didn't think I would ask for something?"

For the first time Sonny spoke up. "Truthfully no we didn't. Usually you can't wait to help Jason if he needs it. But you are well within your rights." He was curious as to what she wanted.

"That's very kind of you Sonny because the first thing I want is from you." Elizabeth told the mob boss.

"What can I get for you?" The Cuban asked. He liked Elizabeth and Jason together. She didn't bow down to him like other women did.

"We all know that people in this city seem to have some strange aversion to Jason and I being together. I have no idea why but they do. The pack seems to be led by my Gram and your ex-wife Carly. As soon as she hears that we are married she's going to hop the first flight she can from Australia and come home to get in my face. She's going to be calling me muffin, princess purity and all kinds of gold-digger. When she does I'm going to kick her ass from one end of this town to the other. And you Sonny Corinthos are not going to do a thing to stop me. There will be none of her do you know whose ex-wife I am crap. I have waited entirely too many years to put her in her place." Elizabeth was actually wagging her finger at Sonny who was grinning like a fool. "Do we have a deal?" She extended her hand.

Sonny leaned forward and shook it. "Deal. I'll make sure the guards all have recorders." He was still grinning because honestly Carly had it coming. Hell he had it coming. Elizabeth was right though Carly would be home as soon as she heard. The smile was also for the fact that she said when they were married, not if they got married.

"The second thing?" Jason asked he had also heard the same thing Sonny had. Still he would be cautiously optimistic, the dream of a life with Elizabeth had never completely left him and while this wasn't how he saw it happening it was something he could work with. Once she was married to him he'd work his ass off to make sure they stayed together.

"You know that I'm not doing this because of who you are or what you have. I'm doing this because you're my friend and clearly you need help. So this is hard for me." She admitted.

"Do you want me to have the guys leave?" He'd clear the room for her.

"No they heard the rest they may as well hear this too." She took a deep breath. "I want Cam to go to college if he wants. I have a fund started for him and I put money in the bank every month still the price of an education goes up every year and by the time he gets there I won't be able to afford to send him. I'm still paying off my loans and I will be for at least another ten years and I don't want that for him. I want him to be able to start his life without tens of thousands of dollars in debt. I'm not asking you to foot the entire bill, because I still plan on putting money away for him but maybe you could give me a loan and I'd pay you back Jason I swear."

She was going to keep going. "Elizabeth." He said in that way that only he said her name and the words instantly dried up.

"Sorry." She muttered.

He knew that asking for help was not easy for her and asking for money was damned near impossible. "I already told you I wanted to adopt Cam so of course I'd pay for college." Actually he already had a trust set up for the little boy he just hadn't told Elizabeth about it knowing she'd be too stubborn to accept it.

"Oh okay." She said feeling better. She never wanted Jason to think she was using him. "So do you have anything you want?"

He heard Johnny choke on a laugh and knew what the other man was thinking. Yeah he had a whole list of things he wanted and that was a conversation for when it was just him and her. "There are a few things." He told her shooting Johnny a dirty look.

"Okay." She said once again sipping on her drink.

"First off, I'd like you to consider going to part time at the hospital." He knew she liked being a nurse but it wasn't her passion.

"This isn't going to work if you aren't honest." She called him out on his lie.

Sonny's jaw literally dropped, he knew they were close but he had no idea she could read him so well. If he hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have been able to pick up the lie. The fact that she did showed how far down their connection went.

"Okay I want you to quite working at the hospital." He held up his hand to stop her objection. "It's a security nightmare. There are too many places that you go that your guards can't. Patient rooms, drug supply closets, the OR even the ER. You could be hurt or gone before they even realize something is wrong. There are also too many exits to cover properly. I would rather you volunteer somewhere, spend time being a mom and work on your painting." He knew that last one would hit home, Elizabeth dreamed of painting full time and he would love to make that happen for her. "Also Cameron cannot return to the hospital daycare, even if you decide to keep working."

"If he's not in the daycare where would he be while I'm volunteering or painting?" She understood his concerns and as his wife she would have to make changes. For time with him she would. He wasn't trying to stifle her independence he was offering to make her dream come true.

"Some time he'd be with me, I can work from home a few days a week. We'd also get some help. Someone to watch him when we are both busy or when we want to go out." He explained.

"Like on bike rides?" She asked lighting up.

"I knew you only liked me for my bike." He teased her. Since she'd come home they hadn't been out together but he saw the longing in her eyes whenever she saw his Harley.

"Well, duh. You are pretty hot Morgan but not that hot." She said smiling.

Jason actually blushed something he knew the other men would never let him live down. "You're not too bad yourself Webber." He was satisfied when she turned pink and looked away. That would teach her to mess with the master.

"Okay fine, I'll leave the hospital and we can get help." The minute the words left her mouth Elizabeth slapped her palm to her forehead. "Oh my god, I really am as stupid as he said. I just agreed to get a Nanny didn't I?"

"Who called you stupid?" Jason asked ready to kick someone's ass. No one put HIS Elizabeth down like that.

"Did I or did I not just agree to get a nanny?" She asked.

"Yes you did. If it makes you feel better you can pick her. Get a blonde that will make O'Brien happy." Jason smirked. "That doesn't make you like Carly. She'd only work when we aren't available." He assured her knowing what her objection was. "Next item" he said moving on. "You're getting a new car."

"My car is fine." She countered knowing that was a lie.

"Your car is a piece of crap and you aren't driving my son around in it. I'll get you another minivan if you want but the one you have now has got to go." The bumper was being held on with duct tape.

"Its fine, it got me here from California right?" She argued.

"You drove from California?" Francis asked in horror. "By yourself?"

"It was cheaper than flying." She responded.

"You were four months pregnant." He all but yelled.

"I got here in one piece Frannie. It was fine." She told the older man.

"Once this is all settled you and I will be talking about this independent streak of yours. You know darned well you could have called me and I would have had a plane ticket waiting for you." Francis and Elizabeth were tight, like brother and sister tight. She had called him once a week from the West Coast just so he wouldn't worry.

Jason knew that if he let them they would argue this point for hours. Both were very stubborn. "You can argue this later right now we are still listening to my demands."

"You want something else." What was left?

"I'm going to buy us a house. You can pick it and decorate it." He told her.

"No, we will pick it and then I'll decorate it." She knew what his idea of a furnished house was. She wanted a dining room table at the very least. "I know you have opinions on things and believe me you will be expressing them on important issues." Although it wasn't a bad thing to have a man in your life who wanted you to be happy no matter what. She knew that was what he wanted for her.

"The little woman has spoken." Johnny smirked.

"Call me the little woman again OB and I'll practice my Carly ass whipping skills on you." She told the Irish guard. He was good friend but that didn't mean he got to be condescending. Max didn't even try to hide the fact that he was laughing. "Anything else?" She asked Jason.

"What kind of ceremony would you like to have?" He asked. He needed to be married as soon as possible but would do his best to give her what she wanted.

"You, me and a few of our friends. The ones who won't try to stop the ceremony. I'd like for Father Coates or Father Mateo to officiate if possible. I'm thinking tomorrow afternoon, the day after at the latest. I have the next four days off so we could move it out further if we need to." She could tell they were shocked. "I had the big ceremony, it's overrated. Small and simple and soon because I'm guessing the faster we do this the better? The only thing left to do is get a ring or rings if you want to wear one and have me sign a prenup."

"We are getting married so yeah I'm going to be wearing a ring." He would gladly wear her ring. "And we don't need a prenup."

"Yes we do, if not for you then for Sonny. You own a business jointly you need to protect him if you aren't interested in protecting yourself. Just have Diane draw up paperwork saying that I relinquish all claims to your assets and I'll sign it." Elizabeth explained.

"That actually won't work." Sonny interjected. When Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in question he told her why. "In our circle of associates if Jason let you leave the marriage penniless he would lose respect. A man always takes care of his family. So you have to take something. At the minimum the house, a car and some money." Before she could argue he kept going. "Pick up Cam and bring him to the house for dinner tonight. We'll have Diane and Alexis come over and they can hammer out the details. I'll also call Eric and have him bring buy some rings for you to look at. Max will go to Queen of Angels. After dinner we can talk about the guest list and get some invitations printed up. We will hand deliver them to the appropriate people. How does that sound."

"Perfect." Elizabeth said amazed at Sonny's party planning skills.

"I will call Dominic's and tell them to close for a private party tomorrow night. You do like Dominic's right" He asked Elizabeth recognizing that he was getting carried away.

"I'm not going to argue about a restaurant that you picked Sonny." She assured him. "Well I need to go get a dress." Jason stood and reached for his wallet. "Unless you want to be limping tomorrow I suggest you don't pull that wallet out. You are not buying my wedding gown." She said with her hands on her hips.

He let his hand drop.

"That's right. The bride's family pays for the gown and as Lizzie's older brother I will be buying her dress. Come on kid let's go get your dress we still need to stop by the hospital and get Cam and his car seat." Francis told her as he put on his jacket.

"Actually my car is at my studio. Cam and I have been staying there." She told him as she reached for her jacket.

"I thought you were living with your Grandmother." Her studio was in a bad neighborhood. The only reason no one objected was because Jason had a steel door installed a few years back.

"No not for the last month. We had a disagreement and I decided to move out. Rent has gone up so the only thing I could afford was my old studio which amazingly enough was vacant. I was saving up for a new place." Francis held her jacket while she slipped it on. She was focused on him and didn't notice that Jason was intently listening to their conversation. With a quick look Francis got the message that Jason wanted to know what that was all about. Francis also knew that his boss wanted to know who called Elizabeth stupid and so did he.

"If you went to work this morning why is your car at the studio?" Francis asked focusing once again on the conversation.

"It was a nice day so we walked." She told him. Without even thinking about it she walked over to Jason leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "See you at Sonny's." She said walking out.

Jason was surprised. He wasn't used to public displays of affection. "Okay." He got out as she walked out of the office. He was still processing that kiss when he turned to Sonny who was grinning again. The kiss had been over as soon as it started but his lips were still tingling. "I will swing by and see Diane, and then I need to stop by my penthouse to pick something up. I'll be at your place by four." Jason told his partner.

Sonny and Johnny waited until Jason closed the door behind him before speaking. "He may be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. As badly as he screwed things up with Liz he still gets her in the end." Johnny said shaking his head.

"Let's hope that this time he is smart enough to tell everyone, me included, to butt out of their relationship. Here's the list." Sonny handed Johnny a list of things they would need for dinner that night. He trusted Johnny to shop for him because the Irish guard was just as anal as Sonny about quality ingredients.

"See you at the house." Johnny grabbed his jacket as he headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The show, characters and location are property of ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

Alone in his office Sonny sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was in pain. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a pill bottle and swallowed one of the capsules. The headaches were coming more frequently like the doctors had warned him. It was a sign that he took to mean that the time they said he had was almost up. That was fine, he already had his affairs in order; trusts for his kids, endowments to charities and all of his business interests bequeathed to Jason. He still had to tell his partner what was happening to him, but that could wait until he was sure that Elizabeth and Jason would get it right this time. Hopefully Jason would take the news of what Sonny had done in the spirit it was meant otherwise his time on this planet would be a lot less.

He had put a lot of time into making this plan work. He'd also paid another family a good chunk of money to back up what he said and did. Sonny was doing his best to make amends for the trouble he had caused those around him with his selfish acts. The last two people on the list were Jason and Elizabeth. If he hadn't been so self-absorbed, his friend most likely would already be married to Elizabeth and Cam would be his biological son. When Elizabeth had come home and then repaired her relationship with her more than friend, Sonny took that to be a sign that it was time to set things straight.

The pill was working he knew that eventually they wouldn't and he would need something stronger. Right now, he needed to focus on the upcoming wedding and staying strong enough for his best friend and new wife to have an uninterrupted honeymoon. Marco was on the door and he would drive the limo, now that he was regularly on pain pills he knew he shouldn't be behind the wheel. It was time to get home and start cooking.

* * *

Francis took Elizabeth to the Chloe Morgan boutique and told her to pick anything she wanted. Mindful of the limited amount of time she headed to the evening gown section. Those dresses wouldn't need to be altered. She immediately spotted a beautiful dress that was an extremely pale shade of pink. She remembered Jason once telling her she looked good in the color. Popping into the dressing room one of the sales clerks assisted her into the dress and then she stepped out to get Francis's opinion. "Well?" She asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Liz." Francis told her with a big grin.

"I like it." The dress stopped at her ankles, had a sweetheart neckline that showed a tasteful amount of her now enhanced cleavage and had lace cap sleeves. It was fitted through the waist and went straight down to the hem a small slit in the back ensured that she'd be able to walk comfortably. The dress emphasized her curvy figure but wasn't tight enough to be tacky after all this was a church ceremony. She had a pair of nude heels at the studio that would be perfect. She went to look at the tag but Francis pulled it off.

"We'll take it." He told the sales associate. "Did I mention how much I love shopping with you?" Even when she was younger, shopping had not been one of Liz's favorite activities.

"As long as it isn't for art supplies." She took forever in the art store. "Thank you for the dress Frannie." She was looking at herself again in the mirror. She liked it and she felt Jason would too. "Frannie?"

"Yes Lizbits." He was happy for her. He knew her feelings for Jason ran deeper than she let on and he also knew that the prenup they were working on wouldn't be necessary, Jason wasn't going to let her go this time.

"Will you walk me down the aisle tomorrow or the day after?" She said since they still didn't have an exact date or time.

Francis's grin could have lit up the entire city. "I would be honored." He knew she wasn't even going to bother to tell her family they wouldn't come and her grandmother would try to stop her.

"Thank you." She said giving the older man a hug. When the sales clerk returned she helped Elizabeth out of the dress and said it would be pressed and ready for pick up by ten the next morning. They headed to the studio first where Francis moved Cam's car seat to the back of his SUV while Liz cleaned out all her personal items. She was guessing that in the morning when she came out her minivan would be gone. Then they went upstairs and he stood on the door while she showered and changed. She went with a long straight skirt in gray and topped it with a deep blue sweater. Jason also liked her in blue. Low boots and small hoop earrings finished the look. She grabbed the leather jacket that Jason had given her all those years ago and they headed out to pick up her son.

* * *

Jason left the coffeehouse feeling fantastic. That kiss was still zinging through his system. When Sonny had first informed him what was happening with the families Jason had been concerned that he might have to leave Port Charles for good. He didn't want to walk away now that Elizabeth was back. The night she let him feel Cam kick while he was still inside her stomach, he decided that if possible he wanted them both to be his. He'd been hesitant when he mentioned marrying Elizabeth, only because this was not how he saw them getting married. He had a plan that included an actual courtship where he proved to the feisty brunette that she could trust him with her heart and her son's. When the time was right, he wanted to take her out somewhere romantic and present her with the ring in his safe. The one he purchased the first time he walked away from her. The first time he'd been too afraid to stay and fight for what he wanted. So she chose Lucky so what, a braver man would have stayed and waged battle. He let the wrong people influence him instead of making up his own mind. It was a mistake he made repeatedly but wasn't going to make again. She was going to be his and he would make sure she never regretted it.

In Diane's office he told his attorney to get a marriage license and that he needed her at Sonny's by four to work on the prenup. Of course, she was aware of what was happening and was thrilled that Elizabeth was agreeing to help. She didn't know the young woman very well, but Max had filled her in on the couple's history more importantly Diane saw a different side to Jason now that Elizabeth was in his life. He still had his Stone Cold persona, but when he wasn't working, she saw a spark of life in his eyes that made her happy. Elizabeth kept Jason in touch with his humanity something her boss sorely needed. She was also thrilled when Jason mentioned that he needed to have adoption paperwork drawn up for Cameron. Finally, he told her that he needed a house as soon as possible. Max knew what Jason would want security wise so she should call him. With all the legal stuff taken care of, he headed back to his bike.

From there Jason went to his penthouse. Looking around he frowned a bit. The place wasn't very homey. In the living room, he had a couch and coffee table. There was also a desk where he worked. The only other furniture downstairs was his pool table. Upstairs was only slightly better. His room was furnished and the room that Brenda had lived in was furnished. He really couldn't see Elizabeth staying in that pink nightmare, but he wasn't sure that she would want to immediately move in with him. Of course, he could sleep on the couch until they moved into their new house. If he was honest with himself, he wanted her in his bed on their wedding night. He'd wanted her in his bed since she came home. Even wanting her as badly as he did he wouldn't push her in any way. He knew she didn't have a lot of experience and he never wanted her to feel unsafe with him.

Looking around once more he turned to the stairs taking them two at a time. In his bedroom, he showered and then shaved. Moving to his closet, he pulled on underwear before figuring out what to wear. His black suit was pressed and ready for his wedding day, for tonight he picked out dark blue dress pants and a lighter blue button down shirt. He wanted to look nice for Elizabeth when he asked her to be his wife. True he didn't have to propose and he knew she wasn't expecting him to but he wanted to give her as many wonderful memories of this wedding as possible.

Dressed he moved to the wall safe, punching in the combination he opened the door and removed a small box. It never even occurred to him to get rid of this ring or to give it to either of the other two women that he had married. One to protect Sonny and the other because he thought she could fill the hole in his heart. Both had been mistakes, at least he still talked with Brenda from time to time. Courtney hated both him and Sonny and Jason didn't really blame her. Well they said the third time was the charm he thought to himself grinning. For him the third time was the last.

* * *

Max sat patiently while Father Mateo checked the schedule for Queen of Angels church. It still unnerved the large Italian guard to see Manny Ruiz's face looking back at him. The Ruiz family were major players out of Miami and while the youngest son was a priest and the oldest son Miguel was a nice guy the middle son, and Mateo's twin, had been a nightmare. His days of causing trouble had come to an end when he threatened Sonny's eldest son Michael. Manny like most enemies of the Corinthos Morgan organization had ended up facing the business end of Jason's Beretta.

"I'm sorry that Father Coates is not here. I'm sure that Mr. Morgan would be more comfortable with him performing the ceremony." Father Mateo started. "I can officiate tomorrow afternoon if there is no objection. I am familiar with Ms. Webber and her son as they regularly attend Mass."

"I'm sure that Jason will not have any problem with your presence. What time tomorrow?" Max asked preparing to send a text to both his bosses.

"Well since it's a weekday I can close the church when afternoon Mass concludes at one. The ceremony could be held at four and I'd need to have the doors open again at five thirty for evening mass. If it would be helpful, your men could set up the cameras and sensors this evening. I'll also allow four of your men to patrol the grounds overnight." Mateo had been a guest at more than one mob wedding in his former life. He knew what measures would be taken to ensure that everyone remained safe. He also knew that Sonny Corinthos would make sure that the church was compensated for being so flexible. While Mateo felt a small measure of guilt at taking what was essentially a bribe it was soothed by the fact that the church could put that money to very good use.

Max passed the information along and within a minute, his phone buzzed twice. Two yeses. "That will be fine. I'll have Cody Paul ask for you when he arrives this evening." Max rose, as did Father Mateo.

Shaking the guards hand Mateo looked him in the eye. "Ms. Webber and her son are valued members of this congregation. She volunteers, when she can, at our clinic I hope that Jason will be good to them."

"He will." Max assured him amazed at just how many people respected Ms. Webber. He was already making calls to get security up and running as he headed to his car.

* * *

Jason arrived first and while the guys were surprised that Jason was dressed, so nice no one said anything. It was good to see him making an effort. Elizabeth, Francis and Cam arrived next. The little boy started bouncing in his mother's arms as soon as he saw Jason. With a roll of her eyes and a small grin, Elizabeth handed her son to her fiance. Francis walked over and grabbed an apron. While Elizabeth fussed over Cam, Jason looked over and Francis shook his head no. He hadn't been able to get any information out of Liz. That didn't surprise either one of them her ability to hold onto information rivaled Jason's. Sonny told them that Morgan's playpen had been set up in the main room as well as the baby monitor. Kurt would sit in the room with Cam while the prenup was being discussed.

Almost as if on cue, Diane and Alexis walked through the door. The party of four walked into Sonny's office to have their meeting. "I took the liberty of drawing up a prenup." Diane said with a smile sliding the envelope across the table. She was looking forward to sparring with Alexis, because there was no way the other woman would accept what was on the paper.

Alexis read the document quickly and whipped her glasses off. "You're joking right?"

"No." Diane said smiling. "It's a perfectly reasonable offer."

"Reasonable." Alexis said already getting worked up. "I'm Sonny's lawyer; I've seen his tax returns so I know what he and Jason make; this isn't reasonable, this is an insult."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think? Ms. Webber isn't bringing any assets to the marriage, yet she will walk away quite wealthy. I think that's more than fair." Diane adjusted her suit jacket settling in for a good debate.

"No assets. How can you say that? She brings her greatest asset – herself. I don't see anyone else lining up to marry your client. He is after all a career criminal." Alexis pointed out. "And this is an insult."

Diane gave a haughty laugh. "Alexis, we both know that Jason has never been convicted of a crime. So at best, he's an alleged criminal. And while I agree that Ms. Webber is a wonderful young woman, you cannot argue that she benefits greatly from this marriage. She will be entering a new economic and social class at the very least."

The two women were going back and forth as Jason and Elizabeth just watched them. Neither one was taking any offense to what either lawyer said. They'd both seen the women argue the same way over shoes. In fact, the two women relished the chance to debate over any topic they could. When Alexis finally put the prenup down Elizabeth took the opportunity to read it. With each passing line, her eyes got bigger and she got more upset. "I'm not signing this." Elizabeth said and all eyes turned to her.

"Of course not." Alexis confirmed.

"This is insane!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Did you agree to this?" She said turning to face Jason.

"Jason hasn't seen it yet." Diane stated taking the document and handing it to her client.

He read it over. "What exactly are you objecting too." It seemed fine to him.

"What am I objecting to?" Elizabeth didn't even know where to start. "Really, did you read it Jason? The whole thing is ridiculous. I don't want your money but Sonny said I had to take some." She was up and pacing now. "I'm not doing this for some payout. I'm doing this because it's you. And I'm not signing that." She said storming out of the room.

Jason looked at the two lawyers before following Elizabeth out. He peeked into the front room and found Kurt and Cam hanging out. Going into the kitchen, he found Elizabeth holding a glass of water and muttering to herself. "What did you do?" Sonny asked Jason in a whisper loud enough that Johnny, Francis and Milo could hear him.

"The prenup set her off." Jason responded clearly confused.

"What part?" Sonny asked and his enforcer just shrugged. "Elizabeth?" Sonny said calling to the brunette who was still pacing. When she stopped and looked at him, he smiled turning on the charm.

"Don't flash those dimples at me thinking that will work." She said causing the guys to chuckle.

"Sweetheart, do you mind if I read the prenup?" He asked. Sonny ignored Jason's scowl at the endearment.

"Feel free, because I am not signing it." Elizabeth stated firmly.

Diane handed the document over. The mob boss scanned it quickly and figured out almost immediately some of what had her upset, but so that Jason would know, he asked. "What is bothering you?"

"You read it. Twenty five million dollars plus an additional five for every year of marriage. That's ridiculous." She was getting angry again just thinking about it.

"You can have more." Jason said and at her glare backed down. "Or not."

"Carly got more." Sonny said and immediately wanted to take it back.

"You did not just compare me to Carly." Elizabeth said in a low tone.

"No, I would never do that." Sonny said quickly.

"I thought not. He wants to give me ten million dollars for every kid I have like I'm some sort of prized heifer. I'm not getting paid to have our children." She turned to Diane. "I'm surprised that you would even put that in there. Then there's the one hundred thousand dollar a year clothing budget per child. That's insane. Am I dressing them in twenties? Our kids are not status symbols."

Jason took the prenup from Sonny and asked Diane for a pen. Scratching out what Elizabeth didn't like he looked up. "You're right our kids aren't status symbols and I don't think you should be paid for having them. What else?" He would change it to whatever made her happy.

Johnny leaned over to Francis. "Do you think they realize they are saying children and not child?"

Francis looked at his friend. "Nope."

Johnny just shook his head. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I just don't think they need to be in designer labels to be happy." She said calming a bit. "By the way you look very nice."

Jason looked down and grinned. He liked that she noticed what he was wearing. "Thanks." He could feel his ears heating up. "You look nice too, I really like that skirt." What he really liked was how it showed off her ass. He loved her ass; it was a bit rounder now that her body had changed due to having Cam.

"Oh, thanks I still need to lose about ten pounds and then it will fit better. It's a little snug." She said tugging slightly on the material.

"It's perfect, you're perfect." He assured her. When she blushed, he stepped forward and Sonny cleared his throat loudly. Jason had totally forgotten they weren't alone. "So what else?"

"I thought this was a business arrangement." Alexis whispered to Diane.

"It is." The redhead responded.

"But they…"Alexis said looking at the couple.

"Are in love with each other. Yes." Diane said smiling at her friend.

"Do they know?" Alexis asked to satisfy her curiosity.

"Nope." Diane said with a smirk. "I certainly hope to be there when they find out."

Sonny took the document back trying to hide his grin. "Let's see. Twenty five million plus an additional five per year of marriage. You get the house as well as a car to be replaced every three years. Child support of ten thousand a month per child as well as alimony of fifty thousand a month, also there will a trust established for each child, which they get at twenty-five. Jason will provide security for you and the children. He will also provide medical coverage for the kids until they finish school. As for school, Jason will cover tuition through graduate school as well as cover any supplies like instruments, sports equipment and uniforms. Jason also will provide cell phones with GPS for the kids. He will pay for staff for the children, as well as provide you and the children with a four-week vacation every year. Sounds pretty standard." The mob boss said. "Picking up the pen Sonny made one change.

"I think you paying for four weeks of vacation every year is a bit over the top." Elizabeth said. "Especially since you are paying child support and alimony.

"I want them to be well traveled. There is no point in flying for eight hours to go to Italy and then staying for a week. You need time to explore." Jason said not backing down on that one.

Sonny handed the document back to Diane who read it while Alexis read it over her shoulder. "I am fine with this."

"Me too." Alexis agreed. "Sonny I am going to use your computer to type up a new copy."

Diane also left but came right back. "While Alexis handles that there are a few other things we can attend to. Adoption papers." She said handing Jason a manila envelope.

He looked at Elizabeth and smiled. Taking out the papers, he reviewed them and signed where indicated before passing them to his fiancee. She also read them over before signing and with a blush handed them back to the lawyer. Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms hugging her tight. "Thank you." He whispered.

She simply nodded to overcome to speak. She was going to have a family with Jason and just maybe if they tried it wouldn't have to be temporary. She would have to figure out how to bring that up because if she was honest she never wanted to stop being Mrs. Jason Morgan.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews and encouragement they really mean a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

The show, characters and locations are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

Alexis came back and stopped in her tracks looking at the couple embracing. She couldn't stop the sigh that came from her. You could see just by looking at them how much they cared for one another. "I have the prenup." The couple turned to look at her but Jason kept his arm around Elizabeth's waist. Diane read it and gave her consent so her blonde boss signed it.

Elizabeth took the sheet and reviewed it. "Sixty million? How is that better than twenty five?" She stated noticing the change that Sonny had made.

She was gearing up to argue again. "Ellie, just sign it." Jason said not wanting her to get worked up again. He still had something he wanted to do.

"Ellie?" Johnny said.

"O'Brien if you want to keep your teeth you will never let me hear you call her that." Jason warned his friend. "Ellie sign the prenup."

"Fine, but don't think that you are going to get your way this easily all the time." Elizabeth signed the paper.

"Thank you." Jason said giving her a slight squeeze. "How long until dinner is ready?"

"About an hour," Sonny said "but Eric should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Good." Before Jason could take Elizabeth somewhere private Cam started crying.

"Let me go check." Elizabeth went across the hall and gathered up her son. Grabbing the diaper bag she disappeared down the hall to change him. Cam was a good baby he didn't fuss much, slept well and was a great eater. With him dry and happy they went back to the kitchen. "Look who's here."

"Oh my, look at the face. Gimmie." Diane loved children; more specifically she loved other people's children. "Aren't you just adorable, Elizabeth he is just adorable."

"Let me get you a cloth so he doesn't drool on your suit." Elizabeth rooted through the diaper bag then draped the attorney's shoulder.

Both Alexis and Diane cooed over the little boy. "I should get home." Alexis said not really wanting to go. Whatever the guys were cooking smelled divine and would be better than re-heated Chinese take-out.

"You are welcome to stay." Sonny offered. Since both Alexis and Francis were here at the same time it wouldn't hurt to play cupid.

"I don't want to intrude." Alexis said social gatherings were not her forte. She was actually pretty shy unless she was debating law.

"We are making enough food for to feed several football teams. Stay." Johnny said also aware that Francis had a thing for Sonny's uptight lawyer. Johnny kicked his friend.

"Yes, you should stay." Francis muttered. He didn't know what it was about Alexis but she left him fumbling. Who knew neurotic brunettes pushed his buttons?

"Sonny can you keep an eye on Cam?" Jason asked. "You can put him back in the playpen if he gets fussy."

"Sure thing." He said wondering what his partner was up too.

"Come with me." Jason instructed taking Elizabeth's hand in his.

He took her down the hall to Sonny's sun room at the back of the house. From here they could see the backyard which led to the heavily wooded lands behind the house. This was one of few rooms in the house that wasn't decorated in shiny fabrics and heavy woods. So Jason picked this room to propose.

For a minute he just stood there smiling down at her. "I'm not always very good with words. With making sure that people understand what I mean, and when you look back on our time together I seem to be really bad with you. So I want to get this right."

He took a deep breath. "We have this really deep connection and it seemed like every time we tried to have more something happened to screw it up. I accept responsibility for most of it."

"I did my share of damage." Elizabeth admitted.

Jason just nodded. "But no matter what we always come back to each other. When you came home more than anything I wanted to be your friend. And despite all the reasons you had to never speak to me again you did. I got my more than friend back and now I'm getting more. I'm getting a wife and a son. I don't deserve you," he shook his head when she went to speak. "but I'm so grateful for this chance."

Slowly he sank down to one knee in front of her. "Elizabeth will you marry me and allow me to be a father to our son?"

He was asking her to marry him. She had just signed a prenup and adoption papers so it was a given they were getting married still he was down on one knee proposing. Elizabeth felt tears burn her eyes as she looked down at this incredible man who was going to be her husband. "Yes, I'll marry you and I'll be proud to be your wife."

Jason smiled, not a half smile but a full wide smile. Rising up he cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. They'd kissed before on multiple occasions but they hadn't felt like this. This felt like home. "Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the small box and using his thumb flipped it open. "May I put this on you?" He asked softly.

Elizabeth looked down and gasped. "Oh Jason, it's beautiful. You didn't have too." She would have been happy with just a wedding band. Taking her hand he pushed the ruby and diamond engagement ring onto her finger. The stone looked like the glass he had given her all those years ago.

"The stone reminds me of the piece of glass you gave me." She told him giving voice to her thoughts.

"Me too." He told her with a small smile. "That's why I picked it."

"Jason Morgan has a sentimental streak." She said in amazement. "I still have the glass." She told him.

"Really?" Jason was the one amazed now. The red glass from Murano that he'd given her their first Valentine's together.

"It's the first gift you ever gave me." She said cupping his cheek. This time she leaned up and kissed him.

All the kisses had been soft and short. He wanted to really kiss her to taste her and hear her moan in pleasure. Unfortunately he knew that once he started he was stopping unless she told him too. He suspected she wasn't going to tell him to, so he pulled away. "Let's go back."

"Okay." Hand in hand they went back to the kitchen were the adults were sipping wine and nibbling on appetizers.

"Cam is across the hall with Kurt." Sonny said handing Jason a beer. Elizabeth took a glass of club soda since she was still breast feeding. He was curious as to where they went but when Elizabeth reached for her drink he got his answer. "Wow."

"What?" Johnny asked, from where he stood he couldn't see Elizabeth's hand.

Diane spotted the ring next. "Jason Morgan I am impressed." She took the brunette's hand to more closely examine the ring. "This is stunning, who knew that you had such good taste."

Everyone was oohing and aahing over the ring while the engaged couple blushed. That was the scene Max walked in on. "Hey Max, thank you for getting the church."

"You are welcome Ms. Webber." Max said grinning. He dropped a wink to his girlfriend Diane. "That's a nice ring Jason." He said extending his hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jason said speaking for both of them.

"Why a ruby?" Alexis asked hoping he would say something romantic.

"They stand for devotion." Jason said only give a half answer, the other reason was for him and Elizabeth only.

* * *

Eric arrived and they picked out wedding bands. Jason picked a band that had diamonds all around it for his girl. Elizabeth however picked a platinum and tungsten band for her future husband. She knew that he wouldn't want anything flashy. They both wanted the have something engraved into the rings they picked. Going to opposite sides of the room they made sure that there was no peeking. Elizabeth was done first. After she gave Jason's ring back to Eric, Diane pulled her aside with yet another envelope.

Jason handed Elizabeth's ring to the jeweler and received assurances that both rings would be polished and engraved by the time the store opened at eleven. As the best man Sonny would pick them up. Jason was curious as to what Diane, Elizabeth and now Alexis were doing so he walked over. Diane was putting whatever Elizabeth had signed away. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the envelope.

"Never you mind." Elizabeth said as he put his arms around her and pulled her into his body. "You don't need to know everything."

"You can't keep a secret from me." He said against her ear and she shivered slightly in his arms.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She looked up at him and gave him a sultry smile. "Trust me you'll like it."

"I need a cigarette just watching you two." Diane said with a smirk. Yeah this was a side of Jason she never thought she'd see.

"I bet Max can help you with that craving." Elizabeth said laughing at the look of horror on her fiance's face. Jason hated hearing about Diane and Max's love life.

"Break it up you two." Sonny called from the stove. "Dinner is ready."

* * *

The meal was served family style and several toasts were made to the happy family. If anyone was surprised that this didn't feel like a business arrangement no one spoke on it. After dinner over the best tiramisu Elizabeth had ever had they hammered out the guest list and Stan arrived to print out invitations. Guards were then dispatched. They would know by ten who was coming and who wasn't. Given that those on the list had been picked carefully everyone was expected to attend.

A second list was created for the reception. This one was a lot longer than the wedding list because it included lots of business associates of the Corinthos Morgan organization. Security would be tight at the church and impossibly tight at the restaurant. Like with the wedding everyone who was invited would be attending. No one wanted to offend either Jason or Sonny. Plus there would be a lot of curiosity as Jason eloped for his first two weddings and there had been no receptions. He was known to be very private about his personal life so if he was throwing a party no one would miss it.

"That just leaves the honeymoon." Sonny said looking at Jason.

"We don't need to go on a honeymoon." Elizabeth immediately said.

"That's fine, if you don't want to go away we won't. Let's talk about the nanny." Jason turned to face Liz. "Leticia didn't go to Australia with Carly so I was wondering if she might be an option for Cam. She knows the guards and they know her, plus she is familiar with what they will expect of her."

"She's already been screened, so we know she isn't a security risk. Why didn't she go with Michael and Morgan?" Elizabeth asked surprised. She had met the woman only a few times but she'd always been polite.

"Because she didn't work for Carly she worked for me. Leticia couldn't stand Carly." Sonny explained on a chuckle. He actually wanted someone who knew what they were doing watching his kids. Jax had assured him that he would be hiring the nanny at their new home. "I'd be happy to write a letter of reference."

"I take it Leticia knows first aid and CPR?" Elizabeth inquired of Sonny.

"Yup, she was re-certified in both earlier this year. She is also a very strong swimmer. If you ask she'd most likely be happy to teach Cameron Spanish like she did for my boys." Sonny said agreeing with Jason that Leticia would be a good fit.

Elizabeth looked at her fiance and smiled. "When did you tell her she could start?"

Johnny O'Brien snorted with laughter. "You are so busted."

"I told her I would check and if you agreed you would call her tomorrow morning. Just so you know she can start tomorrow at the wedding if we need her to." Jason told Elizabeth while ignoring Johnny. "I agreed you could pick. It's just that Leticia is available."

"I'll call her right now." Elizabeth excused herself and took Jason's phone since he had the number.

"She's going to keep you on your toes Jason." Diane said with a knowing grin.

"I know." He said with his trademark half smile. He couldn't wait.

"The honeymoon?" Sonny asked once more. There was no way Jason wasn't going to take Elizabeth somewhere.

"We are going to Italy, but not a word because she doesn't know. Tomorrow morning Elizabeth is going to serve notice at the hospital once I find out how many weeks she agreed to work I will let you know when we are leaving. We'll be gone a month." He wanted time to show her everything.

"Francis you will be in charge of security for the trip. I'll leave the picking of the crew to you, but make sure Milo comes with us." Jason told his friend.

"Me?" Milo said in surprise. It was the first time he'd spoken all night. He was known for being as quiet as Max was talkative. Since he was still a junior guard he mostly did door duty or acted as a driver. Traveling with the boss and his family was a senior guard duty. Of course since they were going to Italy maybe Jason wanted him to along to make his father Maximus happy.

"Yes. You are going to be Cameron's primary guard." Jason told him wanting to laugh at the look of shock on Milo's face.

Jason was asking him to watch his son. Not only was this a promotion but it was a huge acknowledgement that Jason respected Milo. "I'll protect him with my life."

"Yes, Milo you will." Or it would cost him his life.

"So what did I miss?" Elizabeth said taking her seat. Of course all the men rose as she returned to the room.

"Milo just got a promotion." Max said with pride.

"Really what will you be doing?" Elizabeth asked thinking about the plans she had made with the young guard in mind.

Milo looked to Jason for permission to speak. When he got it he smiled as he told her. "Jason just appointed me Cameron's guard."

"Good." Elizabeth said pleased. "Saves me the trouble of figuring out how to ask him."

"You were going to ask me to let Milo guard Cam?" Jason was surprised as she never offered an opinion about security.

"No, I know that security is your domain, I was going to ask if it was a possibility if you had said no, then I would have dropped it." Elizabeth said she knew that all the guys were watching her. Sonny raised his glass in approval. "So who is the poor soul stuck with me?"

"Francis." Jason grinned. "No one else wanted you." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Max will back him up. Between the two of them they should be able to keep you out of trouble. Kurt will back up Milo."

"Okay." She handed him back his phone then leaned in and whispered something in his ear. She was slightly pink as she stood and once again left the room.

"She okay?" Francis asked.

"It's time for Cameron to eat." Jason was fighting back a blush as well. Breastfeeding was perfectly natural but he didn't feel the world needed to know. "She's going to use the sun room."

Sonny nodded. "So if you ladies will excuse us. The guys rose and headed to Sonny's office. "Let's talk security."

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I am thrilled that you have enjoyed the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

Chapter 4

The guys got so wrapped up in planning that they lost track of the time. It was after eleven when they finally emerged from the office. Diane and Alexis were both already gone. Kurt was standing in the hall outside the closed doors to the front parlor. "Ms. Webber and Cameron are asleep." He said as the guys approached.

Quietly Jason opened the door and peeked in. Sonny went to the closet and grabbed Cam's coat. "Come on." He said softly. Handing the garment to Jason, he talked the younger man through how to put a sleeping child into a jacket without waking them since it had been a while since he'd last done it. Jason was grinning by the time he got it done. The guards were looking on like proud parents.

"Well done, you're a natural." Elizabeth sleepily told him from the couch. "What time is it?" She asked sitting up.

"Late." Was how Jason responded. Milo took the baby while Francis held open Elizabeth's coat. Once they were both ready they moved to the cars. Elizabeth waved as she got in the truck. Francis told Jason that a guard was already at the studio. He would swing by and pick up Elizabeth at eight to take her to Epiphany to give notice. The older woman would most likely not be surprised since she was on the wedding and reception list.

* * *

She wasn't, although she was sad to be losing such a good nurse. Epiphany confirmed that she had RSVP'd last night and was looking forward to the wedding. Actually, she had received a call early this morning from Jason who had asked the head nurse for a favor for his bride to be. She had instantly agreed and couldn't wait to see her young friend's reaction.

From the hospital, they headed over to Kelly's for breakfast. Before opening the door, Francis told Elizabeth that Jason had some surprises lined up for her and the first was inside the diner. He told Liz to give Cam a kiss because he was spending the morning with his dad. She did as instructed and waved when Milo took the little boy to the car. "Ready?"

"I think so." Elizabeth hedged.

Francis opened the door and ushered her inside. Sitting at a table with a big grin on her face was Elizabeth's best friend in the whole world, and Jason's little sister, Emily. "Hey there sis." She said opening her arms wide for a hug.

"Oh my god Emily, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked wiping tears from her face. She'd talked to her yesterday and she thought her friend was still in California doing her residency.

Emily handed her best friend a napkin keeping one for herself. "You can't get married without a maid of honor."

The two young women hugged and then jumped up and down in joy. "I can't believe we're going to be sisters!" Elizabeth shouted.

"And I will have the cutest nephew ever." Emily bragged.

"You said that about Michael." Elizabeth reminded her.

"And I meant it, just like I mean it about Cam." Emily saw the ring. "Oh wow! Who knew my brother had such good taste. He must get that from Lila. Do you have a dress?" Emily asked as they sat down.

"Yup, you need one." Elizabeth realized suddenly.

"Done. Jason called Chloe and she picked something for me based on your dress." Emily sat smiling at her friend. She had no idea why Jason and Elizabeth were getting married and frankly, she didn't care. She suspected it was business but that didn't matter. They loved each other even if they hadn't admitted it yet.

Mike brought over each young woman's usual informing them that in honor of Liz's wedding breakfast was on the house. He had been invited to the reception. They both said thank you and dug in talking between bites. Emily looked around and made sure Francis wasn't too close. "Have you told Jason?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I need to and I will. There hasn't really been time. Engaged yesterday, married today and we've never even been on any dates. We've done a lot of talking, but not about…" She trailed off.

Emily covered her friend's hand. "He'll understand."

"I know but it's just so hard. I lived it and I still have trouble understanding it." Elizabeth admitted quietly.

Emily squeezed her hand. This was not a day for sad memories. "Enough of that we need to finish up. Surprise number two is waiting." They concluded breakfast and Francis escorted them out.

Surprise number two turned out to be a spa day. Where the rest of the bridal party met them. Nadine and Kelly were waiting in the lobby, as was Epiphany who explained that Jason had asked her to stand in as mother of the bride. The smile that lit up Elizabeth's face was worth every dollar it was costing Jason. The ladies were rubbed, polished, waxed, and generally pampered until they were puddles. They floated out to the waiting limo.

* * *

At two thirty, they started dressing in the bride's room of Queen of Angels. The bridesmaids were in royal blue. Emily was in pale blue. Epiphany was in a beautiful pale pink mother of the gown suit. Elizabeth was looking forward to donning her gown when Chloe herself walked in with Monica and Lila. They were followed by Diane and Alexis.

"Jason wanted you to have something special so he called me this morning and I brought you this." The designer told her handing over the garment bag. Inside was a beautiful ivory Chloe Morgan original bridal gown.

"Oh Chloe it's stunning." The empire waist dress had a top and sleeves made of lace studded with small pearls. There was a band of crystals just under the bust and then a skirt that belled ever so slightly made of several layers of tulle. It was simple and light and the most romantic thing she had ever seen. All the other ladies agreed that the gown was stunning.

"Let's get it on you." They helped her into the garment and with a few tucks; it fit as if it was made just for Elizabeth. "Damn I am good." Chloe laughed at herself.

Elizabeth couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like a princess from another era. She felt beautiful and she hoped that Jason lost his breath at the sight of her.

"It's gift time." Emily announced wanting to keep things moving. "But first it's time for the next surprise."

"Emily I don't think I can take anymore." Elizabeth admitted feeling weepy.

"Sweetie, get used to it. I think my brother plans on spoiling you rotten." Emily walked over to the door opening it to reveal Lucky Spencer.

"Lucky!" Elizabeth cried grateful for waterproof mascara.

"Do you really think I would let anyone else photograph your wedding?" He grinned.

"I thought you were in Bermuda." After all her friend was now an internationally known fashion photographer. She was amazed at all that Jason had done.

"I was and by two a.m. I will be again." He told her picking up his camera and firing off some shots. "I'm just here for the day." Putting his camera down he looked at his good friend. "You are beautiful and he better be good to you."

"He already is." She assured him stepping into his arms for a hard hug. They'd been friends since high school. He and Emily had been the ones to find her in the park after her rape. Lucky had even slept on the floor of her room when she'd been too afraid to be alone. Whenever she needed him, he'd been there.

"Good because I thought he was going to shoot me when I tried to take his picture." He said winking at her.

"Gifts!" Emily reminded everyone. "Don't mind Lucky he's just going to snap away." Emily blew her boyfriend a kiss. She hadn't seen him in a week because he was in paradise with half naked gorgeous women. She was flying back with him after the ceremony to enjoy some of that paradise for herself.

"Something old." Lila Quartermaine announced as Monica pushed her wheelchair forward. "I was so pleased to learn that the young woman I have long thought of as a granddaughter was really going to become one. This has been in the Morgan family for five generations. Hopefully on Cameron's wedding day you will give this to his bride."

"Thank you Lila." Elizabeth leaned down and kissed the older woman's cheek.

"Grandmother." She gently corrected.

"Thank you Grandmother." Inside the box was a triple strand of pink pearls. Elizabeth couldn't even speak as Emily helped her put them on.

"Something new." Emily announced excitedly. She held out Elizabeth's hand. "My brother covered that one quite nicely. Something borrowed." For this, Monica stepped forward.

"Lila gave this to me when I married Alan. I am going to give it to Emily when she marries, but I thought it might be nice for you to wear it when you married Jason." Monica held out her arm so that Emily could remove the diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet. Emily snapped it on her friend's wrist.

"You don't mind do you?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Mom asked first. I told her I thought that it was a great idea." Emily responded with a smile.

"Something blue." Emily called out.

This was Epiphany's turn. "I am honored to stand in as mother of the bride. This is from your hunky hubby to be." The whole room laughed.

Elizabeth opened the box and couldn't contain her tears. Inside was a pair of earrings. Dark blue sapphires were surrounded by blue diamonds in a flower pattern. His eyes and hers. She showed the room and everyone again murmured that Jason had more taste than they would have guessed. Lucky moved around and snapped away.

* * *

At three fifty five Jason, Sonny and Johnny took their places. After walking Elizabeth down the aisle, Francis would join them. Jason looked at his friends and they both grinned back at him. Sonny thought he was going to have to tie Jason to a chair the other man had been so excited. It had been somewhat cute, not normally, a word associated with Jason Morgan.

The music started, the doors in the back opened and Kelly glided down the runner. She was followed by Nadine who carried her and Emily's bouquets. Emily appeared next carrying Cameron who was in a black suit like his dad. When she reached the front, Emily handed him to Leticia before taking her place. The wedding march started and Elizabeth appeared standing between Francis and Epiphany.

Jason felt tears burn his eyes as she moved toward him. He had never in his life seen anything as beautiful as the woman who was coming down the aisle to be his wife. The dress was perfect, her hair was perfect and the woman herself was perfect. He heard Sonny whisper beautiful and he couldn't help but feel pride that she was giving herself to him.

Finally, she stood before him and Francis placed her hand in his. "Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

"We do." Epiphany and Francis said in unison. They both kissed Elizabeth's cheek. Francis shook Jason's hand before Epiphany kissed his cheek as well. Then they were turning to face one another to recite the ancient vows.

"May we have the rings please?" Father Mateo turned to Emily who placed Jason's ring on the bible and then turned to Sonny who placed Elizabeth's ring on the bible as well. A prayer of blessing was then offered. "Jason please take Elizabeth's ring and before you place it on her finger please allow her to read the message inside."

Jason held the ring so that his bride could see the word he had asked Eric to engrave inside the band. The word 'Always' was in script. She looked up and smiled almost unable to wait for him to read her inscription. He slid the ring down her finger repeating the words that Father Mateo intoned. Before he released her, he moved her engagement ring from her right hand back to her left.

"Elizabeth please take Jason's ring and before you place it on his finger please allow him to read the words inside." She held the ring and waited for him to read inside. His eyes flew up to hers in shock. She blushed slightly and smiled in delight; 'Always' was written in block letters. He smiled thinking if he needed an omen to know this marriage would work there it was. She repeated the words that would bind them together as she pushed the ring down his finger.

They had readings from both Emily and Johnny before Father Mateo offered one last prayer of blessing. "With the power invested in me by the Catholic Church as well as the state of New York I pronounce you husband and wife. Jason you may now kiss Elizabeth."

They simply looked at each other for a moment letting it sink in that they were married. Jason cupped her face, lowered his head, and gently brought his mouth to hers. The kiss was sweet and perfect; as she lightly rested her hands on his chest, he pulled back and placed his forehead on hers. They both stood there with their eyes closed for a moment before he pulled her close crushing her to him.

Finally they turned to their guests who were all smiling and clapping before walking hand in hand back up the aisle.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and encouragement. I am thrilled that you are enjoying the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

Chapter 5

As soon as they cleared the chapel, Jason pulled Elizabeth down the main hall and into a small private room. He could hear some of the guys chuckling but he didn't care. Closing the door, he pushed her against it and took her mouth in a fiercely passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that he'd wanted to give her for months.

Elizabeth dropped her bouquet and rising up on her toes fit her mouth more firmly against her husband's as her hands fisted in his hair. Moaning at the aggressive kiss she tried to get her legs up around his waist but the dress was too tight for such a move. Frustrated she pushed her pelvis into his and was rewarded by a groan from Jason. A groan she echoed feeling him hard against her stomach.

Eating at her mouth Jason's hands roamed her back before landing on her ass, which yup perfectly fit his hands. Pulling her tighter to him, he let his mouth move from her lips down the column of her neck before heading up to suck on the skin behind her ear. "My wife, mine." He whispered hotly in her ear and wanted to shout when she whimpered. His mouth took hers again and he hand was inching up to her zipper when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Pulling back, he took a few deep breaths looking into the stunned eyes of Elizabeth. "Morgan." He spit out as he answered.

"You cannot have sex in the church." Sonny told him barely getting the words out around his laughter.

Jason really hated that his friend knew him so well. "We weren't." He told the older man knowing that if his phone hadn't rang than they would have. While he didn't care, Elizabeth would have been mortified. "We are just taking a few minutes for ourselves."

"The limo is waiting. You can have some more moments to yourself there." Sonny was still laughing.

Jason hung up. "The limo is waiting." He said with a sheepish grin. She looked up at him and her beautiful face was flushed. He wanted to kiss her all over again. "We should go."

Elizabeth nodded not quite meeting his eyes. She wasn't embarrassed. They hadn't gotten too far before being interrupted it was just that if she looked at him again, then they weren't going to be leaving this room. Opening the door, they found a smirking Johnny O'Brien waiting.

"Sonny wanted to make sure you found the limo okay." The Irishman said fighting a grin. He would never do anything to embarrass Liz, but the minute he got Jason away from his new bride all bets were off.

"Thank you Johnny." Was all Elizabeth said trying not to blush. They were married now she could kiss her husband all she wanted. That made her smile and when she looked up at Jason he smiled back at her. "Come on husband we have a party to attend."

"After you wife." Jason said kissing her rings.

"I'm gonna be sick." Johnny muttered to himself.

* * *

Due to their delay leaving the church, the limo pulled up to the restaurant a full twenty minutes after the rest of the bridal party. Marco and Max got out of the front and simply looked at one another. Neither was brave enough to go back and open the doors. The minute Jason and Elizabeth got in the back their boss had engaged the privacy screen and turned off the intercom. That was pretty much the only hint either man needed.

When Sonny walked out back flanked by Francis and Johnny both guards sighed in relief. Jason wouldn't shoot Sonny. "They plan on getting out?" Sonny asked with a grin.

"Dunno." Was all Marco said he was a pretty quiet guy.

Shaking his head Sonny walked over to the rear of the limo and using his ring knocked on the glass. He got no answer. He heard the guys snickering and shot them a look which would have been much more effective if he himself wasn't grinning wide enough to make his dimples pop out. After a five minute wait he knocked again. Finally, the window rolled down and Jason appeared. "You are planning on getting out right? There's a bunch of people waiting to wish you well." Sonny asked politely. Instead of answering, Jason closed the window. "How rude." Sonny said laughing as he turned to the other guys. He foresaw many jokes at Jason's expense in the coming weeks.

The door opened and Elizabeth stepped out. Looking at her the only indication that she and Jason had done anything other than talk were her kiss-swollen lips. "You look beautiful sweetheart." Sonny said meaning every word as he kissed her cheek. She was a stunning bride.

"That you Sonny. Jason will be right out." Elizabeth walked over to Francis who along with Marco escorted her inside the building.

Several minutes later Jason emerged. He'd needed some time to get himself under control. Elizabeth had spent the ride over on his lap. The rather large erection he'd been sporting made it clear that he had enjoyed having her so close. There was no need to give the guys even more ammo against him. "You ready?" Sonny asked.

Jason nodded. "Not a word O'Brien." The enforcer warned with his trademark glare.

"I didn't say a thing." Johnny protested. "Yet." He added on laughing. All three of the men standing there knew it was coming.

"Where is my wife?" Jason asked his partner and ignoring his friend.

"Inside, I'm guessing she's fixing her make up." The mob boss zinged. Too bad Jason hadn't had a bachelor party because the guys would most likely spend the next month making fun of just how far gone he was over his wife of convenience. This was looking like it was going to be the best business decision they ever made.

* * *

It was not your typical reception. For one thing, there was no first dance. Jason didn't dance and Elizabeth did not intend to ask him to. They could dance at home when it was just the two of them. The other thing that made it different was the guest list, the upper crust of society mingling with the upper crust of the mob. The heads of all the local families were in attendance. As were most of the Quartermaine family. This wedding was apparently the social event of the season.

During the first hour, Elizabeth shook hands with more people than she had over the course of her life. She happily smiled and accepted congratulations while Jason, Francis and Johnny watched to make sure no one upset her. When the meet and greets were concluded Sonny spoke welcoming her into the family and reminding Jason that he really was a lucky SOB. Emily spoke next and had most of the room in tears when she talked about how her brother had given her the best gift of all in making her best friend her sister.

Dinner was sumptuous but with Sonny in charge of the menu, no one expected any less. The cake was cut and finally the dance floor was opened. While everyone enjoyed the music, Elizabeth and her bridesmaids slipped into the back so she could change. From her old world, style-wedding gown Elizabeth slipped into a shorter sexier modern party gown also a Chloe Morgan original. It had a halter style top that left her entire back bare; it was form fitting around her midriff and flared out at her hips stopping just at her knees. This was a dress for dancing. Just because Jason wouldn't didn't mean she was sitting out the music as well.

In fact, she danced with several of the guards and hospital staff before accepting an invitation to dance from Matt Hunter. After this, she planned on joining her husband who was standing near the back of the room with Sonny, Johnny, Francis and Max. Elizabeth watched from the doctor's arms, he did a mean two-step, as Leticia brought Cam over to his dad. From the other side of the room Edward Quartermaine was making a beeline for her son.

With a sigh, Elizabeth ended the dance and went to intercept him. Emily had already warned her that Edward was talking of grooming Cam to be the next CEO of ELQ. Elizabeth got to Jason just before Edward; hopefully they could avoid an ugly scene. Jason and his Grandfather did not get along. Looking over Edward's shoulder, she was surprised to see Monica and Alan heading towards them as well. Most like to drag Edward away.

"Hello Edward." Elizabeth said smiling. Emily was also moving in to offer assistance.

"Elizabeth my dear, we're family now you may call me Grandfather. I was just coming to meet my great grandson." The older man said oozing charm.

Elizabeth turned to look up at her husband who sure enough was scowling. She patted his arm trying to keep him calm and turned back to Edward. "I would be happy to introduce you to Cameron. But before I do we need to get something straight." She was still smiling.

"What's that my dear." Edward took her hand and patted it.

"Well you see there is the small fact that you seem to have absolutely no respect for Cameron's father. That presents a problem for me Edward as I have no tolerance for people who don't respect my husband." Elizabeth's tone was still sugary sweet.

Edward's smile slipped a bit. "I'm sure there is some misunderstanding."

"Oh no Edward." Elizabeth wagged her finger. "I've been in your home too many times for that bird to fly. Let me see hoodlum, deviant, criminal and brain damaged thug I think those are your favorites. Did I miss any?" She asked calling the older man out.

"I think you forgot disgrace to the Quartermaine name." Emily helpfully provided while her Grandfather frowned at her. She hadn't ever noticed that his frown looked a lot like Jason's glare.

"Best sister ever." Elizabeth said smiling at Emily. She turned back to her Grandfather in law. "So we are going to have one rule Edward."

"Rule?" He asked wondering how he had lost control of the conversation.

"Yes rule. You are going to show Jason the proper respect he deserves not only as my husband and Cameron's father but as Lila's grandson." Throwing Lila's name in was a bit of dirty pool but Elizabeth knew the older woman would back her up. "If you do that then you may get to know Cameron. I won't even object to you reading him the financial pages." That made the older man grin. "But if you are not respectful then the only way you'll see your great grandson is if someone shows you a picture. And please do not think that just because I'm not around I won't know what you say. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

Edward was speechless for a moment before starting to smile. "I like you." She reminded him of his precious Lila.

"Of course you do, I'm pretty irresistible. Now you may meet Cameron but consider yourself on probation after tonight. Every time you are disrespectful, you will have to wait thirty days to see your great grandson again. Are we clear?" Elizabeth laid down her terms never backing down.

"Absolutely." Edward went so far as to shake on it.

Monica, Alan and Jason all stood there stunned. Elizabeth had taken down Edward without even raising her voice. Sonny and Johnny were grinning and Francis was just too proud for words. Emily wasn't fazed she after all knew Lizzie from way back.

After Edward spent a few moments with Cameron, he turned to leave and Elizabeth cleared her throat loudly. She gave him a pointed look and Edward grinned again. "Would you care to dance?" He asked as a slower paced song came on.

"Absolutely Grandfather." Linking her arm through his Elizabeth allowed Edward to lead her to the dance floor. As she was walking away, she looked back and gave Jason a wink.

"Keep her." Alan said extending his hands in congratulations.

"I intend too." Jason said his eyes never leaving his wife. She had defended him to his harshest critic. She never yelled or used any swear words. She'd been every inch the lady as she put Edward neatly in his place. He had many emotions where the petite brunette was concerned and right now pride was at the top of the list. The amazing woman that was Elizabeth Imogene Morgan was all his.

* * *

Thanks you all for the reviews! They mean a lot and help encourage me to write.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I wanted to go ahead and post this today as it is the second half of the reception. The wedding night is next!

The show, location and characters are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

It was an amazing night. The only serious problem had come several dances after her dance with Edward. Elizabeth had been making her way back to where her husband stood when an older man had stopped her and requested a dance. She had met so many people tonight so it took her a minute to pull his name from her brain. "Anthony Zacharra correct?"

"Well done Mrs. Morgan, or may I call you Elizabeth?" He said pulling her closer than was polite since they didn't know each other that well. He also tightened his grip on her hand to ensure she stayed close.

He made her nervous. The life she'd led had given her a sixth sense about a situation that was off and that alarm was ringing in her brain now. There was something a bit left of center about her dance partner. One look over at Jason confirmed that. He was staring at them and he was stiff with tension. He didn't like her close to the man she was with any more than she did. "That's fine." Elizabeth answered forcing herself to smile. It wouldn't do to offend the head of another family.

"Such a delicate little thing aren't you." Anthony said giving her the once over. "Not really Morgan's usual style though. He tends to like tall blondes from what I've seen." Anthony said as he continued to stare. "This marriage is awfully sudden."

"Jason and I have been acquainted for years. It finally blossomed into something more." Elizabeth kept up the small talk hoping the song ended soon.

"My men tell me Morgan hasn't so much as looked at another woman for months. Ah well best friends who become soul mates is the best kind of fairytale, don't you think? I'll have to send you some orchids for your home. But be careful they are delicate and delicate things are easily crushed." He didn't even bother to hide the menace in his voice.

Before Elizabeth could respond or even try to signal to Jason a young man interrupted. "May I cut in?"

"John, where have you been? May I present Elizabeth Morgan? Elizabeth this is my son John." Anthony smiled but still managed to remain menacing.

"Mr. Zacharra." Elizabeth said aware that Sonny was now standing in front of Jason trying to keep him from heading onto the dance floor.

"Mrs. Morgan." John stepped between Elizabeth and his father dancing her away. "Are you alright?" He asked worried about what his father may have said. Anthony was extremely unpredictable. They were currently at peace with the Corinthos Morgan organization but he dad had no problem testing the limits of that truce.

"I need to go back to my husband." Was all Elizabeth said in response.

Without hesitation, John danced her through the crowd, across the floor and right to Jason. "Sonny." John said showing the proper respect by addressing the older man first. "Jason, congratulations again. I hope you won't think us rude, but I need to take my father home." With that said John turned and walked away.

"Max." Elizabeth asked the guard who had moved closer.

"Yes, Mrs. Morgan." Max waited for orders.

She was momentarily sidetracked. It was the first time any of the guys had used her new name. She preferred to be addressed by her first name, but she had to admit to loving be called Mrs. Morgan. Right now, it was just what she needed to clear away the ick. "Would you please make sure the Zacharra's reach their car without incident?" In other words, make sure they leave and don't come back.

"Absolutely." Max said moving away.

"What did he say to you?" Jason asked running his hand down her hair as he pulled her close. Several people looked over as this was the most affectionate they'd ever seen the usually stoic enforcer. He had not liked Anthony being so close to Elizabeth, The man loved to cause problems.

Elizabeth waited until she saw Max follow the Zacharra's out. "He offered me some orchids for our home and then he threatened my life."

* * *

It was only the timely arrival of Lila Quartermaine that kept Jason from leaving to make sure Anthony Zacharra never threatened Elizabeth again. Since Lila's health was deteriorating, late night outs were rare for her. Before leaving, she wanted a private moment with the newly married couple. They retired to one of the private dining rooms down the hall from the main room the party was in.

Jason knelt down in front of his grandmother taking her hand in one of his. His other hand held that of his new wife who was also seated. He was with the two most amazing women he knew. "You wanted to see us."

"Yes, my darlings. I just wanted to wish you both well as you begin your new life together." Lila was the epitome of grace and elegance but still maintained a fiery edge that when necessary brought those around her in line. Elizabeth felt no shame in saying she wanted to be just like her when she grew up. "I am hoping to see the both of you at tea now and again. I promise to make sure Edward behaves, although from what I hear Elizabeth does that quite well." Her eyes the same stunning blue as her grandson's twinkled with mischievous joy.

"Morgan and Quartermaine men need a strong woman." She said speaking to Elizabeth. "It's your job to let him know that he isn't the center of the universe. You are." The tiny woman laughed enjoying her joke at her grandson's expense. "He will need you to be his heart and his light when he gets lost."

"And you Jason." She said turning to her grandson. No matter what was happening in his life he'd never been lost to her. She'd looked into the eyes of the angry young man that had emerged from the coma and saw that her Jason was still there. "You must love and protect Elizabeth with all that you are. You have chosen a woman who is strong enough to share your burdens remember that."

She gave them both a kiss on the forehead. "Visit me soon and bring my great grandson." Lila instructed as Reginald came forward. "This is for you. My gift to you. Open it later tonight when you are alone together. I love you both."

"We love you too Grandmother." Jason spoke for them both as Reginald pushed Lila's wheelchair from the room.

Jason put the envelope in the inner pocket of his suit. "Shall we get back to the party?" Not that he wanted to. The thought of staying here and making out held much more appeal.

"How about we go back I'll toss the bouquet, you can toss the garter and then we make a run for it." Elizabeth suggested.

"Beautiful and smart. I am a lucky bastard." Jason said giving her one of his rare wide smiles. "Let's get to it wife."

* * *

Emily caught the bouquet and Lucky snagged the garter. No matter what she said, Elizabeth couldn't get Jason to admit that he aimed for the photographer. Elizabeth insisted that they stay and watch the other couple dance. Since Jason was already coming to realize he couldn't say no to his wife, they did. Afterwards they made a final round of the room before heading towards the limo.

* * *

Leticia and Cameron were already at the penthouse where the Morgan's would start their married life together. The ride home was quick so they only indulged in a few kisses to pass the time. Jason was very much looking forward to getting his wife home and out of that sexy dress. "Did you have a good day baby?" He asked.

"I did. I am astounded at what Sonny was able to put together in such a short amount of time. It was the perfect wedding." She said snuggling closer to her husband. She loved how that sounded. Jason Morgan her husband.

"Before we go in I want to tell you that I made some changes. I also had the place baby proofed this morning. I want you to be comfortable leaving Cam there with me." Jason explained as they rode the elevator up to the top floor.

"Thank you for making sure everyone will be safe. You should know that I'm already comfortable leaving Cam with you. You would never let anything happen to him." The elevator opened and they stepped out.

Two guards were in the hall and Jason made introductions because he knew Elizabeth would want to know the names of the men protecting them. He opened the door and following tradition carried his bride across the threshold. Milo and Leticia were both smiling at the newlyweds. Jason dismissed them for the evening the enforcer making sure the young guard knew to walk the nanny to her apartment downstairs.

Right away Elizabeth noticed a major change. "Jason the pool table is gone." In its place was a dining room table.

"I thought this was more practical. Do you like it?" It had almost killed him to have the pool table taken out but he wanted to have a place for family meals.

"It's beautiful." The table was a deep cherry wood. It and the eight chairs around it gleamed under the overhead lights. Elizabeth walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone. Jason watched as she called someone. "Hi. I need a favor. Can you have a crew come by tomorrow to remove the dining room table and put back the pool table." She paused to listen and then laughed. "One is fine. Thanks Johnny."

"I thought you liked the table." He asked confused.

"I do, it will look lovely in our new home when we decide to move, but until we get that new home the pool table belongs there." She didn't want him to change anything about himself for her.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad someone is happy. Apparently, I just cost Max a thousand dollars. He bet Johnny I'd rather have the table." Elizabeth said smiling.

* * *

Jason checked in with the guards who told him that the elevator to the penthouse had been shut down for the evening. With a nod, he told them to have a good night before locking the door. Elizabeth had been heading upstairs when he mentioned speaking to the guards. Now he took the stairs two at a time in a rush to find her.

She was in Cameron's room just checking on the little boy. Jason walked up and placed his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "He looks a lot like you." Jason said in a soft voice.

"I can see a lot of Zander in him too. I'll have to show you a picture." Elizabeth leaned back further into Jason's body.

"We'll have to have a picture framed so that Cameron can have it when he's older." Jason suggested simply enjoying this quite family moment. After he lost Michael, work became his life. Now he had a family of his own to love and protect.

"You wouldn't mind?" Elizabeth turned to face Jason surprised at his suggestion.

"No, Zander isn't here I am. I'm not threatened by the fact that we don't share the same blood. Cameron is my son, but he's Zander's too. Cameron will want to know what his biological father looks like. When he's older you can tell him what he was like and show him the pictures you have." Jason looked at the little boy. "I don't know anything about my biological mother other than the fact that she's dead. I'd like to do better by Cam."

"You Jason Morgan are such a good man." She told him kissing him lightly. "Thank you for loving my son."

"Our son." He corrected her before returning the kiss. "Will you come to bed with me?" Instead of speaking, she nodded so he picked her up. "Grab the monitor." She did as he took her down the hall.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, encouragements and follows. They have left me very humbled and inspire me to keep writing!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : This chapter is the wedding night. It has sex and adult language. I wrote it for two reasons. One - it's the natural progression of their relationship and two - I wanted to see if I could. If this is not your thing you can skip it and you won't lose any plot points. I just wanted to let you know before you started reading.

For the rest of us cue the Barry White - it's time for some Liason Lovin'!

The show, characters and location are property of ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

As Jason carried Elizabeth into their bedroom, he was surprised to find himself a bit nervous. He had been with too many women to count since he'd awoken from his coma, but this was the only woman that mattered. He wanted the night to be perfect for Elizabeth. He knew that her experience didn't match his and that she hadn't been with a man since before Cam was born. As much as he wanted her, as badly as he craved her he needed to maintain some control. Scaring or hurting her simply wasn't an option.

Placing her by the bed, he gave her a minute to look around. Since she'd been home she'd been in the penthouse but she'd never come up here. Not even when they were trying before she left. "Your things are in the closet." The crew had unpacked everything this morning. "Would you like to get changed?" He asked trying to find a way to lessen the nervous tension, his and hers, that was quickly filling the room.

Elizabeth was doing her best not to show that she was really nervous. Not scared, because she was safe with Jason, but she was still very nervous. Her new husband was experienced and she wasn't. Not even close. Her first husband hadn't really been interested in her sexually. Then there were her few times with Zander, which weren't very good. It wasn't his fault she just couldn't get relaxed enough to really enjoy it.

If Jason found her to be inadequate, it would crush her. She wanted to be with him. She'd wanted to be with him for years. Looking down at the floor, she tried to take a couple of deep breaths to loosen her tense muscles. Should she shower first? Did he expect her to have something fancy to wear? Did he even like lingerie? She knew nothing about his preferences. There was no way she would be able to satisfy him. Her shoulders dropped. Getting lost in her thoughts made her miss his question.

"Ellie?" Jason touched her shoulder to get her attention and she jumped.

"Sorry." She mumbled still looking down.

"Baby?" He asked cupping her face and gently lifting it to him. In her big blue eyes, he could see her uncertainty. He needed to find the right words. "We don't have to…make love tonight. We can just talk and get more comfortable with one another."

"You don't want to." She asked so softly he almost couldn't hear her.

"I do want to." He started slowly. "I don't want you to feel like you have to. Can you tell me what's making you scared?"

"I'm not scared." She quickly corrected. "I just don't want to disappoint you." Elizabeth turned and walked over to the window. Port Charles was sprawled out below her. Not facing him made her confession easier to make. "I don't really know that much. I'm worried I won't be able to satisfy you."

"Come here to me." He requested holding out his hand. He watched as she nibbled on her bottom lip before stepping forward and placing her trembling hand in his.

He didn't even bother to speak words wouldn't fix this. Instead, he kissed her. Not a gentle kiss, but not the ravaging he'd given her earlier. This was a kiss of seduction, an enticing invitation to go further. When she moved closer and opened her mouth beneath his Jason couldn't stop the moan that rumbled in his chest.

His large hand cupped the side of her face before sliding up to let his fingers run through her curls. His touch left sparks of electricity in its path. Elizabeth's hands were on his waist gripping his shirt tightly as they took the first steps in this age-old dance. When he pulled his mouth away, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"You are more than enough beautiful Elizabeth. In fact you might be more than I can handle." His voice was a husky whisper. "Anything you don't know I'd be happy to teach you." His smile was sinful. "Maybe you could even teach me a few things." Like how to make love with his whole self, because being with her would satisfy his mind, body and soul. He already knew that.

"I'd like to get changed." She had a few silky items, one of them was sure to be okay.

"You take the master bath I'll use the bathroom in the hall." He gave her another soft kiss. When she moved away, he simply stood and watched her walk into her closet. She was so graceful and feminine. "Elizabeth." He called to her before she entered the bathroom.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You can always say no." He guessed she already knew that, but he felt the need to say it. With a small nod, she entered the bathroom.

* * *

Sitting on the side of the bed waiting for his wife to emerge from the bedroom was the most exquisite kind of torture. He'd grabbed some silk sleep pants and gotten ready in record time. Since she wasn't out when he returned he opened the nightstand drawer and removed the brand new box of condoms he'd purchased this morning. Taking out one, he placed it within easy reach. They hadn't discussed birth control but he was hoping to eventually do away with the latex. Jason hadn't ever been with a woman without a condom and he wanted Elizabeth to be the first. Hell, he wanted her to be the last as well.

The door opened and shyly she stepped into the bedroom. She was wearing a short silky nightgown with thin straps across her shoulders. It was a deep blue and it made her pale skin seem luminescent. Since it was so short, it showed him a lot of leg and he realized that this was the most skin he'd ever seen her show. Hopefully that was about to change.

He was beautiful was all she could think. His chest and abs were a work of art. The man must spend a serious amount of time in the gym because he was seriously ripped. Elizabeth realized that she was staring and blushed. What was it about him that always had her blushing? Taking a bracing breath, she slowly walked forward. She owed Diane a huge thank you, this wonderful piece of lingerie had been waiting in her closet with a bow. Moving until she was standing in front of him between his legs, she smiled. "Hi." It came out a breathless whisper.

"You look beautiful." He said softly. He couldn't imagine her looking more perfect.

"Been working out?" She asked boldly letting her finger slide down his chest. The muscles jumping beneath her caress made her tremble.

"I had a lot of frustration to work off." Work, life and yes the small woman in front of him. Jason stood suddenly and she backed up. His hand on her lower back kept her from getting too far away. His eyes never leaving hers he leaned over and kissed her. "Your lips make me wish I could dream." The car accident had robbed him of that ability. Covering them with his own he denied her a response.

This kiss was aggressive and hot. He demanded entrance to her mouth and without hesitation; she opened and let him in. There was no fight for dominance, he was in control and they both knew it. One hand was fisted in her hair and the other cupped her ass. Spreading the fingers of the hand on her bottom, he pushed her forward into his throbbing cock.

Lying against her stomach, he was hard and pulsing. In response to the obvious need, she felt her core dampen. Sex was not an easy thing for her. She had trouble getting aroused, staying aroused and she was pretty sure that she'd never had an orgasm. She was also pretty sure that all of that was going to change tonight. Wiggling her hips slightly against him made Jason growl and bite her lower lip. She jumped and he sucked it into his mouth to soothe the sting. Now it she who was moaning.

Both hands were kneading her ass as he ground himself against her. When she responded by curling her fingers into his shoulders and arching up Jason wanted to shout in satisfaction. "Up." He growled against the fragrant skin of her neck. Giving her a boost she soon had her legs wrapped around his middle as he again attacked her mouth. Her center was hot and wet against his abs as he turned and laid them on the bed, careful not to bring his full weight down on her.

Now they were lined up center to center and he pushed forward causing her back to arch. Leaning down he sucked one nipple into his mouth through the fabric of her nightie. Impatient to have her in his mouth with no barriers he used his nose to push the damp material aside and once again sucked her in deep.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth moaned and writhed beneath him. "More." She demanded fisting her hand in his hair.

In response to her demand, he moved to the other soft mound and repeated the action this time adding a quick nip. She squeaked in surprised delight but didn't tell him to stop. His hands were actually shaking as he pushed the short nightie down to her waist. Every new inch of skin that was exposed was kissed or licked. He stopped his downward motion at her navel and traveled back up again. Tasting her would wait for another time.

Grabbing the silky material in both hands, he roughly instructed. "Lift up." When her hips cleared the bed, he pushed it off and let it float to the floor. His blue eyes snared hers before slowly traveling down her body. She could feel his eyes on her skin like a caress and she shivered in anticipation of what would come next. It amazed her that she was lying here naked in front of him without an ounce of self-consciousness. Who was this woman he brought out of her?

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered reverently. "I almost feel I shouldn't be allowed to look at you." He said before a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Almost."

He took her mouth again as his hands mapped her curves. With one finger, he gently touched her core, moving slow to give her time to stop him. When she didn't he pushed forward entering her tight center. Groaning he moved his mouth to her neck and he pushed the single digit further. She was very wet, very hot and very, very tight.

More was the only thought that seemed to be in her mind. More of his mouth on her breast, more of his skin touching hers, and definitely more of his fingers causing her to melt. Foreplay was new to her and she really liked it. Although she did realize that it was pretty one sided. "Jason." She moaned out his name.

"Yeah, baby." He asked as he slowly inserted a second finger into her rippling core.

"Can I touch you too?" She asked before moaning deeply at whatever his fingers were doing.

Just hearing her ask made his cock twitch. "Not right now. I wouldn't last." He admitted. Control was not normally a weakness for him, but he already knew that if she touched him he'd go off like a virgin on prom night. "Later I promise." He brought his thumb up and touched the bundle of nerves that was the center of her pleasure.

"JASON! OH MY GOD!" Elizabeth bucked hard at the sudden feeling that ripped through her. That feeling of sparks beneath her skin was back and it was more intense. It was almost frightening.

When he felt her tense beneath him, he murmured low in her ear. "Just relax baby. Just trust me. Relax and let it happen." He pumped his fingers faster curling them to find her g-spot while he worked her clit. As he watched, her eyes widened and the most beautiful pink flush spread across her upper body. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she came apart beneath him.

* * *

Pulling back he hastily pushed his sleep pants off as he reached for the condom. "Ellie, baby, are you ready for me."

She was floating in a fog of pure bliss. That was the single most incredible thing she'd ever felt. She wanted to feel it again. Jason moved away and she heard a ripping sound before he returned. He asked a question and she nodded. When he moved between her legs and she felt the pressure of him sliding inside her she came back to the present. She didn't want to miss a single second of him making her his.

Slowly he joined his body with hers. He was not a small man and if he hadn't taken such care with her, it would have been painful. Somehow, he knew just when to stop and give her a minute to adjust and when to move forward. Rocking slightly he achieved total penetration and she knew without a doubt she was home. That he was home. That what they created together was unique and theirs.

Eyes locked he pulled out and slowly pushed forward on a deep moan. "So fucking good." He told her just managing to keep this slow pace. In and out, time seem to crawl, as he loved her.

"More." She demanded again. He obliged picking up the pace and making her whimper. "Jason." She moaned against his shoulder as he allowed her to take some of his weight pushing him deeper. "Please." She said softly in his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

Faster and harder, he pushed into her tight body until he simply couldn't last. Reaching between them, his finger stroked her causing her inner muscles to clamp down hard as she came once more. He heard her cry out and with a growl; he let his release take him under.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, your kind words and encouragement have left me humbled!


	9. Chapter 9

The characters, show and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

For a moment, Jason's whole body went limp and he slumped against her. It took him a minute before he was able to roll them so that they were lying on their sides facing one another. "Are you okay?"

She nodded shyly ducking her head, before looking back up. "Thank you."

A smile spread across his face. "So are you still worried about not being enough? Because woman I gotta tell you, you damn near killed me it was so good."

Laughing she blushed and ducked her head again into the spot where his neck and shoulder met. "Stop teasing me."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He already knew the answer but he the light and fun conversation was nice.

She nodded against him. "I never…before." She quietly admitted.

Never before? He didn't understand thinking he missed a word. As he went to ask her to repeat what she said, he got what he thought she meant. But she couldn't mean that, she had been married. "You mean you never had an orgasm before?"

"I didn't think I could." She admitted finally looking up.

"Not even when it was just you?" He asked surprised.

"I never did that." She was not comfortable talking about sex.

"Not ever?" No one admitted to doing it, but he swore that everyone did.

"No. I didn't want to before I got married." Honestly, sex was not something she thought a lot about. However now that she knew what the fuss was about, she imagined it was going to become an obsession with her. "I wanted to when I was pregnant but I felt ashamed and after Cam I was too tired to even think about it. Maybe that is something you could show me?" It seemed her inner temptress was making an appearance.

Leaning over and kissing her deeply Jason grinned when he pulled back. "We'll put that at the top of the list." Feeling himself hardening again, he pulled from her tight body. They needed to take a break or else she would be sore. "Stay put." He rolled from the bed and went into the bathroom.

Returning he found his sexy wife asleep. The last few days had been very busy for her. Laughing softly he slid back under the covers and curled himself around her. Listening to her even breathing and feeling her warmth against him Jason let himself drift into sleep.

* * *

Rolling over in bed Elizabeth encountered cool sheets. When she opened her eyes, she saw it was almost ten in the morning. With a yelp, she leapt from the bed. Quickly she showered, brushed her teeth and hair before running to the stairs. The living room was empty so she trotted into the kitchen.

"Hey look who's up?" Jason and Cam both grinned.

"Sorry." Elizabeth mumbled.

"What for?" Jason walked over to where she stood and gave her a kiss.

"I slept really late. You shouldn't have had to get up with Cam." She was fidgeting a bit and made herself stop.

"It was no problem. Cam and I used the time for male bonding. Later today we're gonna go out into the woods and hunt something." Jason pulled his wife close enjoying having her in his arms.

Giggling she settled into his embrace and let herself relax. Jason wasn't angry about her sleeping in. This playful and teasing side to her husband was always a nice surprise. He had a wicked sense of humor that very few saw. "Don't be a brat."

"How about I'll just be a gloating man instead." Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "I figured you'd sleep late since I wore you out so thoroughly last night and this morning." He nipped the skin behind her ear. They'd made love three times last night each one better than the time before.

"That you did." She admitted looking anywhere but at him.

Jason laughed at how shy she was being and hugged her harder. Elizabeth in bed was a bit of a surprise. She had been open and highly responsive. After the last round, she had told him that it hadn't been like that for her before. His ego swelled with the praise along with other parts. "You feeling okay this morning?"

"I'm good." She answered moving to the coffeepot. She was a little sore but that was to be expected.

Watching her move, he knew that they had over done it. She was walking a tad gingerly. He made a mental note to keep it to once tonight. Keeping his hands to himself wasn't even an option. Unless of course she told him to. "I'm heading into the warehouse today. What are your plans?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Well I guess I should take your son out to get a hunting rifle." She answered being cheeky. "The pool table is coming back this afternoon and I'll probably take Cam to the park so he can get some fresh air." She looked at her son who was happily babbling in his high chair. His new high chair. Jason had gotten Cam all new things. Elizabeth didn't think it was necessary but didn't say anything since she knew it had made her husband happy.

"That envelope came for you." He indicated a manila envelope on the counter.

Looking at it, Elizabeth smiled. It was addressed to Elizabeth Morgan. "You didn't open it?" She said pouring milk in her coffee.

"It's for you why would I open it?" Jason asked looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"We're married." Was how she responded. Not seeing that he looked more confused she ripped it open and grinned broadly.

"You know that you can't open things that come to the house for me right?" He asked her wanting to make sure she never saw anything incriminating.

"I would never open your mail." She said still smiling. "Come see." She invited holding out her hand.

Jason crossed the room and placed a hand around her waist. She wouldn't think of opening his mail but expected him to open hers. That was odd. He put it aside to look at what she was holding. "What's up?" She handed him a small piece of plastic. It was a State of New York driver's license for Elizabeth Morgan. "You legally changed your name?" His inner caveman damned near roared in delight.

"That was the paper I was signing at Sonny's. Epiphany is going to change my name at work for my last two weeks there." It was probably silly but Elizabeth had been serious when she said she would be proud to be his wife. "It's okay right?"

"Yeah, so Elizabeth Morgan, I have to get going. What do you want me to pick up for dinner?" Jason asked walking toward the door.

"I'll cook." Elizabeth offered she watched as her husband stopped in his tracks.

"Ellie you do many things well, cooking is not one of them." She was legendary among the guards for her ability to burn everything. Except brownies, she made excellent brownies.

"Things change." Her first husband had insisted she learn how to cook. "I will cook dinner, and you will be amazed." She assured him with her hands on her hips.

Shaking his head, he walked over and gave her a hard kiss. "Bye wife." He had take-out on speed dial they could order after she mangled whatever she was planning on making.

* * *

Jason ate his words as well as everything else on the plate. Dinner had been delicious. "I can't believe that you can cook."

"As I said things changed." Her new cooking skills were just one of the things she learned during her first marriage. She'd made steaks with mushroom gravy and twice baked potatoes. Desert was of course brownies. She'd been nervous when he took the first bite, but when it was clear that he liked it she relaxed. "I make world class French toast as well. Maybe if you are a good boy you can have them for breakfast tomorrow." She gave him a look of pure innocence.

"I can be very good. As soon as Cam goes to bed I would be happy to show you." The little guy was in his high chair at the kitchen table. Even though he'd eaten earlier, it was nice having him close. "Speaking of Cam would you show me how to give him a bath?" He knew the mechanics but he wanted to learn what her personal routine for bedtime was. "That way I can do it some time." He intended to be as hands on as possible.

"Sure, let me clear the table and we can head up." Elizabeth rose gathering the dishes.

"I can do that, you cooked." Jason also rose.

"Nonsense, I got it." Something flashed quickly in her eyes and was then gone. She was already moving to the dishwasher. "Maybe after dinner you could give me a pool lesson. I'm a bit rusty."

"Sure." He watched her closely. Something was off. The same thing that was off this morning when she came rushing into the kitchen full of apologizes. There were times when they were together that she seemed almost nervous. Almost like, she was afraid to do something because he might disapprove. It wasn't new; he'd noticed it since she returned from California. He couldn't figure out what was causing her to act like this, but sometimes Elizabeth just seemed off kilter at times. He wouldn't say anything just yet, but if it kept up, he would. He trusted his instincts.

* * *

Bath time was fun. It was followed by Jason reading to Cam until he fell asleep. They had a lesson at the pool table or tried to. Him behind her with his hands on her showing her how to hold the cue had led to him taking her upstairs and simply taking her. Now they were lying in bed with her head on his chest and his hand running up and down her back. "How is it possible for you to be so soft everywhere?"

The calluses on his fingers made her shiver as they ran over her body. "I use a lot of cream otherwise my skin dries out."

"Let me know if you need any help applying it." He was a full service husband. Any opportunity to run his hands over her body should not be missed.

"I'll keep that in mind." She looked up at him. "Lila invited me to tea tomorrow. Do you mind if I go?"

That she would ask surprised him. Pushing up so that his weight was on one elbow, he looked down at her. "You don't need to ask my permission to do things."

"I know." She looked away briefly before turning her face back to his. "I just thought I'd check in case you need me to do anything." Looking up at him, she smiled. There was no bad side to that face.

"Now that you mentioned my Grandmother I just remembered we never opened her gift." Jason threw back the covers and walked into his closet. Walking back, he saw her watching him and smirked. He joined her back under the blankets. "You do the honors."

Elizabeth opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "It's a deed."

"A land title deed." Jason said reading it as well. Twenty acres of land to be more specific. "Where in Port Charles is there twenty acres of undeveloped land?" He asked aloud. "I'll have Diane look it up. Right now, I think we should celebrate our gift. Pushing his beautiful wife to her back he proceeded to love her as thoroughly as he could.

Later when she was curled up asleep next to him he simply took some time to watch her. He was still having a hard time wrapping his brain around the fact that she was finally his. That for the rest of his life she was his to cherish. To care for and to love. He would do everything he could to make sure that her life was a happy one. Every day he would make sure that she, Cam and any other children they are blessed with know that they are his everything.

* * *

Thanks you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm humbled that you like this story as much as you do.

Just wanted to let you know that I have finished writing this story. The chapters are being proofread and I'll get them up as fast as I can when they come back to me. I am also open to ideas for stories if you have any.


	10. Chapter 10

The show, characters and location are owned by ABE/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

The next night after dinner Jason gave Cam his bath early while Elizabeth changed into blue jeans. She'd worn a pretty dress to tea and while he enjoyed his wife, all dressed up the outfit wouldn't do for what he had planned.

Leticia came up and Milo took his position on the door as Jason pulled his very curious Mrs. onto the elevator. After being peppered with several rapid-fire questions Jason kissed her to get her to be quiet, and because it had been almost ten minutes since he kissed her last. When they were in the garage, he laughed as her eyes lit up when he handed her the helmet indicating they were taking the bike. He swung his leg over the Harley starting it while she hopped on behind him.

They rode for a couple of hours just enjoying being out. Hearing her laughter and screams of joy always made him smile. He took her on some of the roads they had ridden before and then took her outside the Port Charles city limits. When they had more time, he'd like to take her out for an entire day on the bike. Eventually he turned back towards the city. Instead of heading home, he surprised her by pulling up to the bridge. They had spent many a night out here talking about everything and anything. "I haven't been out here in forever." Elizabeth exclaimed dismounting from the bike. She had to hold onto Jason while her legs steadied but when they did, she literally jumped with joy.

"Me either." After she had left, he'd only come out here once. The memories had been to overwhelming and he hadn't been back since. "We should be able to get in more regular rides as the weather gets warmer." Early spring in upstate New York was still cold, tonight just happened to be unseasonably warm. "I want to talk to you and I wanted to do it here."

Her enthusiasm dimmed a bit. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great." He assured her reaching out to push her hair behind her ear. "I wanted to tell you why I needed to get married."

"You don't have to. I understand that business is off limits." She assured him by squeezing his hand. Besides, it was clear that they had more than a marriage of convenience.

"I know you won't ask about business, but this isn't just business. We are married because of what is going on so that makes it personal." He told her trying to help her see his thought process. "Sit down over here with me."

He sat on a large flat rock and pulled her onto his lap. "Anthony Zacharra is trying to expand his territory in North America looking to become more powerful. There are three ways to do that. He could buy a territory which is expensive and not always guaranteed since the other families have to approve the transfer of power. He could take a territory, which is expensive and bloody. If he lost then his family would lose power completely here in New York. The third and more common way to expand is if he merged his organization with another through marriage. "

"He has a daughter?" Elizabeth guessed following the dots. At the wedding, she had met his son, but hadn't seen anyone else with them.

"Claudia, she's my age." Jason confirmed nodding his head.

"You didn't want to marry her?" Elizabeth felt a bit jealous which made no sense. It was clear that Jason had no interest in Claudia Zacharra.

"No." Jason said putting a wealth of emotion in that one word. He couldn't stand the woman.

"He picked you because of the ports." Elizabeth had lived here long enough to know that more than one mob war had been fought over the piers that Sonny and Jason controlled.

"Did I mention how sexy I find your brain? Access to the water makes an organization more profitable." He said smiling to lighten the mood.

"You couldn't just say no could you?" Elizabeth didn't understand all the rules of the underworld, but she did know that honor and respect were huge.

"I could have, but it would have probably led to a war. If the other families felt that having the Zacharra's being more powerful was good for everyone they could have banned together against Sonny and I." Right now, the Corinthos Morgan organization was the most powerful in the area some other families would love to change that. Jason waited to see if she had another question.

"So marriage was your only option?" Elizabeth asked softly. They were so natural together it was easy to forget that Jason approached her because he needed to get married.

"No, I could have left." He honestly told her. "If I had taken that option then the Zacharra's would most likely have taken a contract out on me for dishonoring them."

"You would never have been able to come home, or see any of your family again. You would have had to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder. I would have never seen you again." She shuddered hard at the thought of such a life. "No wonder you got married."

"Ellie, baby?" This next point was vital. "You are the only woman I even considered. No one else even crossed my mind."

"If I had said no?" She asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Then I would be gone now. I lost you once because I turned to another woman when I should have been with you. Living here and seeing you every day while being married to someone else would be a death sentence for me. No one else even entered my mind." He told her begging her with every fiber in his soul to believe him. "The reason we needed to do it quickly was I needed to be fully committed before Anthony took his case to the other families. An engagement can be broken, but no one would demand I divorce my wife to marry Claudia."

Elizabeth knew he was worried about her reaction so she gave him a soft kiss to silently reassure him. "So when Claudia gets married you won't need me anymore?" God it hurt to ask that question.

"I'll always need you." Jason wanted her to know that. "From our sources inside the Zacharra organization it looks like Claudia is going to marry into the Ruiz family. Even after she marries, we need to stay together. If we separate too soon the families will think that Sonny and I were trying to fool them. So the longer we stay together the better." This would be easier if he could just admit his true feelings but he sensed that now was not the time. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." She said smiling. She was really okay with that. "I'm in no rush to let you go." That was as close as she could come to saying that she loved him. It was too big a risk to make herself so vulnerable to someone else. She trusted Jason more than anyone else on the planet, but she learned some hard lessons in the past few years. She would give him all of herself that she could and later when she was ready, she could give him the rest.

"Do you have any questions?" Jason asked enjoying being completely alone with her.

"How come she didn't want to marry Sonny?" Elizabeth asked he was no Jason but he had just as much power.

"They don't get along. Sonny marrying Claudia would guarantee a war. One of them would kill the other within a week." Now it was Jason's turn to shudder.

"Why did you want to talk about this here?" The question of why they had married was now done and need not be discussed again.

"I wanted to be out here when I tell you that we own it." He said smiling at her.

"We own Nowhere?" She asked in wonder. "You bought it?" This had always been their spot in their hearts now it really was theirs.

"No." He said almost laughing when her face fell. "Lila gave it to us."

"The deed from last night was for Nowhere? How did she know?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Well, ironically enough Lila has owned this piece of property for the last ten years. Apparently, she likes to dabble in the real estate market. She just could never really figure out what to do with it." Jason explained what Diane had unearthed. "Emily told her that we liked to come out here when we were first getting to know one another better. Lila decided that we should have it. What would you say to building a house out here?"

"Could we?" Elizabeth was lighting up at the prospect.

"Yeah, actually it's an ideal spot. It's still inside Port Charles so I can easily get to the warehouse to do business. It's also naturally secure and with a good fence, it will be damned near impenetrable. We'd need to contact an architect, Sonny and I own a construction company so that's not an issue. The only thing is that we'd need to live at the Towers for at least the next six months. With any luck we can host Thanksgiving." Jason explained excited that she was so happy with the idea.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's go back I want to start planning our house." She jumped up and tugged on his arm.

"Is that the only reason you want to go home?" He asked nibbling on her neck.

"If I was brave enough to have outdoor sex we wouldn't have to rush, but I'm not there yet." She met his eyes briefly before looking away.

"I am more than satisfied with where you are. You don't need to change a thing for me." He assured her with a lecherous grin. "All you need to do is get naked."

"You do know that my boobs are not going to stay this size forever." She was a bit worried about what he would think when they went back to normal.

"I know. I found you sexy before you had them and I will still find you sexy when they go away." He held out his hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

When they got home, Cam was sleeping and they took full advantage of that. Later Elizabeth was showering when the little guy starting fussing. Jason pulled on his sweats and headed into the nursery. He changed his son's diaper and by the way Cam was trying to eat his fist Jason guessed he was hungry. There were bottles downstairs but he would check with Elizabeth first. "Ellie." He called out entering their bedroom. He could see her in the mirror. She was looking at something on her back from where he stood it looked like a small scar.

"Just a sec." She answered pulling her nightshirt on. "Hey look who's up." She said reaching for her son. "Someone's hungry. I think he's going through a growth spurt." Elizabeth got comfortable on the bed and opened her nightshirt. Cam latched on and with a soft grunt started feeding.

"Do you want me to go?" It was an incredible thing to see, but he didn't want to make Elizabeth uncomfortable.

"No. Come sit with us." She patted the bed. When Jason came over she scooted up a bit and he sat behind her. Taking his hand, she placed it behind their son's head so that Jason was assisting. Looking over her shoulder, he saw that Cam had his eyes closed.

"Does this make you uncomfortable? I could feed him in the nursery from now on." She asked since he was so quiet.

"This is the most incredible thing I've ever seen." He said softly. "Your body gave him life and now you are using it to nourish him. Thank you." Jason wanted her to know that he was grateful for how much she loved and cared for their son. He placed his chin on her shoulder as he watched the little boy eat. She handed him Cam to be burped and then switched breast. This time Jason automatically place his hand in the position he had been shown earlier. Elizabeth hummed to Cam while he ate and when he fell asleep, she and Jason shared a smile. No, she wasn't ready to let this go.

* * *

As always thank you for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. You all made it so that it was a joy to write this story and your reviews inspire me to want to write more. Also I got a PM and just want to clear something up, there is a lot more of this story still to come. We aren't even at the halfway point yet.


	11. Chapter 11

My beta must have heard that you wanted another chapter because she sent me this today. Those of you in the path of the storm stay safe!

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

Almost two weeks of wedded bliss had gone by. He'd never been happier. Elizabeth had two more shifts to complete and then he was surprising her with the trip to Italy. He knew that she was going to ecstatic when he told her. It would also be a shock because she actually believed that he agreed that they didn't need to go on a honeymoon. A few conversations about how things were really busy right now had also helped to make her think that he couldn't get away at the moment. Going to Italy was her dream and he was going to make it happen.

What had surprised him the most so far however was their sex life. He had expected to need to take things slow. He would have been happy to do so, whatever it took for her to be comfortable with him. Boy had she stomped all over that assumption. In bed, his girl was very open and willing to try anything that he suggested. She was also highly vocal, something that really turned him on. Hearing her scream his name as she came was the best thing ever. So far, she hadn't been bold enough to initiate anything between them but she was more than happy to follow his lead when he did.

After their ride to nowhere, things seemed to really gel with them. It made him feel good to be able to share that with her. Without that secret between them, he felt lighter. Sharing things about business would not become a habit, but knowing that he could talk to her if he needed to made him feel like they were truly partners in their relationship. Best of all however was that Elizabeth seemed to have lost her nervousness. However, she still had some odd habits.

For one thing, she still asked permission to go places and do things. Despite being told, she didn't have to. She also continued to give him a receipt any time she spent money. He could care less how much money she spent. If she shopped every day for the rest of her life, she wouldn't be able to spend all the money he had. So far, she'd bought things for the house, for Cam and for him but she hadn't bought a single thing for herself. Not even any art supplies. When he asked her when she was going to start putting her studio together, she had said when she was done working. Then there was the cooking. Since they'd gotten married, she hadn't let him cook one meal. The other night he'd wanted burgers for dinner so that's what she made. When his burger came out under cooked, she'd had a small meltdown. When he came into the kitchen to make sure she was all right she'd instantly backed up a step. He didn't even think she was aware she'd done it.

However, what was sticking in his mind the most out of everything were the scars. He knew every inch of his wife's body in detail and she had several scars on her. There were two on her back, one on her knee, another on her shoulder and a final one on her ankle. Most were faded as if they were older you would need to be up close to see them. The one on her ankle and the one on her lower back though looked more recent. When he asked about them, Elizabeth had said that she was pretty clumsy. No one was that clumsy. He really didn't like where his mind was going.

It was the silence in the room that finally made him look up. Sonny, Francis, Johnny and Max were all looking at him. All of them seemed to be fighting grins. Normally Francis would be with Elizabeth but Sonny requested him at the meeting. Since Max was, also sitting in Cody was at the hospital keeping a look out. "What?"

That was all it took to make Johnny and Max start laughing. Sonny just sighed and shook his head. He had told Jason to take off some time after the wedding. His enforcer had said since he was going away for a month he would work until they left. Sonny pointed out that his last vacation had been for three months but Jason wouldn't be swayed. "Nothing Max will handle it."

Jason just rolled his eyes. Sitting in a meeting was not the time to mull over his wife's idiosyncrasies still he couldn't let it go. "Francis."

"Yes." The older man was surprised. Jason didn't usually talk in meetings unless directly address.

"What do you know about Elizabeth's time in California?" She and Jason had not been speaking during that period.

"Same as you. She left, got married not to long after moving. Divorced a couple of years later. Emily introduced her to Zander and when Liz got pregnant she came home." Francis summed up what he knew.

"But she called you every week right?" Jason asked. The other three men in the room were wondering where this conversation was going.

"Not at first." Francis corrected his boss. "She'd been there a couple of years when she first called me."

"What did she say, when she first talked to you." Jason leaned forward awaiting Francis's answer.

"That she was sorry she had been a bad friend. She asked my forgiveness and asked if we could be friends again. She asked me if she could call me once a week to just talk." Francis recalled the conversation like it was yesterday. It had been a bit odd, but he was just happy to hear from his young friend. "She sounded tired. I remember that."

"What do you know about her ex-husband?" Jason asked quietly.

"Not much, she didn't talk about him. Still doesn't." It was unusual because she talked about everything else that happened during her time away, but he respected her boundaries. "Why?" Francis had also noticed some odd new behaviors in his favorite charge. He'd been mulling over whether to say anything to Jason.

Jason sat back in his chair. He trusted every man in this room, not only with himself but also with his family. "This does not leave this room." He waited until each man nodded. "I think he was abusing her." That of course went over like a bomb.

"Are you fucking serious?" Johnny asked his accent coming out since he was angry.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think you may be right." Francis said voicing what he'd been thinking. "During the time when she was calling me I know she was tight with Emily."

After a moment's hesitation Jason pulled out his phone and called his sister. "Quartermaine." Came the chipper voice.

"Em. It's Jason." He said grinning in spite of why he called. "Are you busy?"

"Nope, but that could change at any moment. How is the husband of my favorite sister?" She asked. She and Liz had talked a few times since the wedding. Her friend sounded happy. "Lucky is working on the proofs, so you should get them soon."

"Good. Emily I need to ask you something." Jason paused trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted. "I need you to not tell Elizabeth I called."

"Um, okay." Emily said slowly. "What's up?"

"What can you tell me about Elizabeth's ex?" Jason asked and was greeted by a lot of silence.

"Zander?" Emily asked knowing full well that was not who her brother meant.

"No, Ric." Jason knew his name and that was about it. By this time tomorrow, he planned on knowing everything else.

"Nothing." Emily responded.

"You never met him?" Jason said thinking that would be odd.

"I met him several times I just can't tell you anything about him. You need to ask Elizabeth." Emily told her brother glad she wasn't on Skype; one look and he would know something was up.

"She won't talk about him." Jason admitted on a frustrated breath.

"Make her." Emily said calmly. Elizabeth would never forgive her if she told what she knew. Emily didn't like keeping things from her brother, but this was not her story to tell. "Don't let her avoid the topic. It's how I get information out of her."

Jason paused for a moment. "What did he do to her Emily?" He was tired of skirting the issue.

"Talk to Elizabeth. I have to go Jase. You are right, we never had this conversation, I'm not going to lose my best friend. I love you; give Cam a hug for me." Then she was gone.

"Shit." Sonny said. They were all keenly aware that Emily had given them the confirmation they were seeking by refusing to answer their question. "How do you want to handle this?" It was Jason's call.

"Max, run a file on Richard Lansing." Jason ordered in a flat tone. That fucker was going to pay for hurting his girl. Since his phone was out, he called Cody.

"Paul." Came the greeting.

"She okay?" Jason didn't bother to identify himself.

"Yeah, she's eating farewell cake." The guard's voice dropped. "She had a run in earlier with her Grandmother. Mrs. Morgan stood her ground she went in to the locker room after and cried for about twenty minutes. Mrs. Johnson and Dr. Monica were in there with her. She threatened me with a very painful medical procedure if I called you." Honestly, the guards didn't have to report something like that.

Jason grinned. "You're telling me now." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't call you." Cody said happy that a way around the threat had been found. He felt his boss needed to know.

"It was nice knowing you Cody." Francis called out making everyone laugh which helped to break up the tension in the room.

"I'll be there to pick her up. Stay until you see me." Jason instructed but it wasn't necessary. Cody was very good at his job.

"Sure thing boss." The younger guard hung up.

"How are you going to get her to tell you if what you suspect is true?" Johnny wanted to know. If it were true, he'd be the first one to volunteer to go to California.

"I'm going to ask." Jason answered.

* * *

He couldn't ask her that night because she went out for a Girls Night Out/farewell party at Jakes. The next morning she was up bright and early for work but upsetting her before her shift wasn't fair so he backed off. By the time, he got to the warehouse Jason was in a pissy mood due to his frustration at not being able to talk with his wife. His mood was only made worse when Max handed him the report he'd gathered. Money talked and it also got you what you wanted rather quickly.

Sonny and Johnny joined a silent Max watching as Jason read through the reports. No one else had read it yet they would wait instead for their friend to tell them what he wanted them to know.

Jason skipped the report on Lansing for the moment. What he was interested in were the complied medical reports. Elizabeth had visited fifteen different hospitals during the course of her marriage. It only made him wonder how many times she'd been injured and didn't seek medical help. She was a nurse and a very good one she'd probably treated most of her injuries herself. The more he read the angrier he became. Her life had been a living hell for two fucking years.

If he hadn't been such an idiot, she never would have left Port Charles. She never would have married that asshole Lansing. It ate at him that his stupidity had cost her so much. Yes, they'd had trouble getting on the same page before that last fight. But it was his behavior after that fight that drove her away. Seeing him with another woman had been the breaking point.

Picking up the file on Elizabeth's ex, he read about the privileged lifestyle that Lansing had been brought up in. The best schools, the best clothes and the best cars. He was a self-important prick who thought that he could do whatever he wanted to whomever he wanted. There were multiple police reports from women who complained of various acts of abuse yet somehow the charges always were dropped. In one case, the woman filing the complaint simply disappeared.

"I need you to fuel the jet I want to be in California by the end of the day." Jason would be only too happy to show that fucker what happens to people who hurt Elizabeth.

"You want back up?" Johnny asked ready to break some bones.

"No one is leaving." Sonny said amazed that he would have to be the voice of reason for once. "Elizabeth just married you Jason if her ex-husband disappears now what do you think is going to happen. You'll be the first person they suspect. If you are arrested it will be in the papers, everyone will know what he did to her. You really want to put her through that?"

"Am I just supposed to let it go? That isn't going to happen. He needs to pay. He needs to die." Jason was turning red as his rage flowed through him. He wanted to hear Lansing beg for mercy. "HE PUT HIS HANDS ON HER! HE HURT HER! NO ONE FUCKING HURTS HER!" Jason yelled so loud his voice bounced off the walls.

"No I don't expect you to ignore it. If she was my girl, I wouldn't be able to rest until he was dead. I think we need to call someone in to handle this. He doesn't deserve the status that dying at your hands will bring him." Sonny watched as Jason struggled for control. Right now, a possible arrest was not what was in everyone's best interests. Right now Jason needed to be here focusing on his wife.

Lansing's days of abusing women where soon going to be over. He had a type of woman he preferred. Short with dark hair. That would work out well. "Call Sam and see if she's interested in doing a job for us." Jason said through gritted teeth. He wanted to handle this personally, but Sonny was right. Sam McCall was one of the best hitters in the business. She had no tolerance for men who abused women.

"I'll handle it." Johnny said to the guys.

"An accident would be best." Sonny said thinking aloud. "It's been long enough that Elizabeth won't automatically be a suspect, but we don't want to take any chances." Johnny nodded before stepping out of Jason's office. Max followed giving his bosses some privacy. "Did you talk to her?"

"No yet." Was all Jason said.

Recognizing that his partner was done talking Sonny also walked out of the office.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story!


	12. Chapter 12

The show, characters and location are property of ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

One more shift to go. Elizabeth simply couldn't believe that she was almost done working at General Hospital. While she was sad to be leaving she couldn't deny that, she was excited to be starting an entirely new chapter in her life. How lucky was she that she got to stay home and be a mother to her son plus have time to work on her art?

It would be work, as she hadn't held a paintbrush in almost four years. Ric felt her art was a waste of time; he made it clear that her attention should be elsewhere and after that, she was too busy surviving to paint. Then Cam had come and she simply didn't have the time or the extra income. She was rusty and out of practice. Sketching she kept up with. Paper and pencils were inexpensive so she'd sketched a lot in what free time she had. With the charts completed, Elizabeth moved on to updating the medicine schedule.

"Well hello there Mrs. Morgan." Dr. Robin Scorpio said with a grin. She was happy that her friend and Jason had finally managed to get it right.

"Hi Robin. How are you?" Elizabeth liked the other woman very much. You would think that as Jason's ex they might not get along but you'd be wrong. They were both survivors and had a deep mutual respect for each other. They'd become fast friends.

"I'm good. Patrick and I have a date tonight." The dark haired woman said with a grin.

"Going somewhere good?" Elizabeth asked happy for her friend. Robin's HIV positive status made dating hard.

"He is taking me to the Port Charles Grille." Robin said smiling.

"Ah, fancy." Elizabeth said coming out of the hub. "Got a killer dress picked out?"

"You know it. I fully expect him to drool when he sees me in it." Robin was laughing as the two women were joined by her younger cousin Georgie who volunteered at the hospital. Elizabeth was handing the young brunette her schedule when Robin spoke. "Head's up."

Elizabeth looked up to see Carly Corinthos Jacks step off the elevator. "She took longer than I thought." Elizabeth had fully expected to see the other woman sometime last week. Francis was moving into position to intercept but Elizabeth waved him off. This confrontation was a long time coming and she intended to enjoy it. "Hello Carly."

The blonde reached up and pulled off Elizabeth's nametag. "Don't get used to this because as soon as I figure out how you got your hooks into Jason I will be removing them." She flung the small piece of plastic across the room.

"Seriously, you got on a plane and flew from Australia to tell me not to get used to being Mrs. Jason Morgan. Let me set you straight because like usual you have no clue as to what the truth is. I didn't have to do anything to get Jason. He's the one who came to me." True it started out as business but Carly didn't need to know that. "He even put this ring on my finger." Elizabeth held up her hand to show off her wedding set enjoying the flash of surprise that came across Carly's face. "It was a beautiful wedding you'd know that if you were there but you weren't. Your so-called best friend didn't even invite you. Hell he didn't even bother to call you and tell you he was getting married did he?" Elizabeth smirked as her barbs hit home.

"I know that the only reason he didn't invite me was you." Carly said getting in Elizabeth's face.

"Please Carly we both know that no one forces Jason to do anything. If he wanted you there, then you would have been there. The truth is he never even brought you up when we made the guest list. If you don't believe me ask Sonny, he was there." Elizabeth grinned when the blonde didn't immediately have a comeback.

"You bitch you're just a pathetic little girl who Jason will get tired off." Carly finally snarled.

"Funny that isn't what he said last night in bed when he was screaming my name." Elizabeth said this time getting right up in Carly's face. Talking about her sex life in public was not something she normally did, but she couldn't help wanting to rub it in the other woman's face. "You're just jealous because once again you don't have him. You won't ever have him. He's mine and he's going to stay mine."

Carly reached back and slapped Elizabeth hard enough to make her head snap back. Robin and Georgie who had been joined by Epiphany all stood there with their mouths open. "Maybe we should call security?" Georgie suggested quietly.

"Not yet." Robin whispered to her cousin. "Elizabeth trained with Francis. That's how she lost the baby weight so fast. It's about to get good." Robin hated Carly and wanted to see her get her ass kicked.

Without a word Elizabeth looked at Carly, she balled up her right fist and shifted her weight to the back of her feet. Cocking her arm, she pulled back before swinging forward in a perfect arc as she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. Her fist landed right on the bridge of Carly's nose. Not stopping she let the momentum carry her forward sending all that kinetic energy from her body into Carly's knocking the other woman flat on her ass. The sound of snapping cartilage as her nose broke was only icing on the cake. "You hit like a girl. Who's the bitch now Carly?" Turning to her supervisor, Elizabeth said. "Epiphany could you please call someone to come clean this up? My shift is over." And with that, Liz walked away.

* * *

Francis drove a silent Elizabeth to the warehouse. They both knew that Carly would head there after she got her nose fixed. Running to Sonny and Jason was what she did best. He knew Liz hated confrontations and he hoped she didn't crack before he got her to Jason. "That punch was beautiful kiddo you did it just like I showed you. I'm really proud of you." He told her grinning. He'd been grinning the whole time.

"Thanks Frannie. You might have mentioned that it would hurt." She said holding up her hand.

"I'll get you some ice after we get to the warehouse." He promised her still grinning.

* * *

Everyone was in Sonny's office discussing the next shipment of coffee from South America. It was actually a legitimate shipment so no one complained when Francis ushered in Elizabeth. "Carly's here." He told the room.

"What happened?" Johnny asked looking at Elizabeth's wrapped hand.

"I broke her nose." Elizabeth told him. She was concerned that Jason would be angry with her. He had a history of defending Carly no matter what.

"Damn I wish I could have seen that." Johnny hated Carly.

"Here," Frannie tossed him his phone. "I recorded it."

The guys gathered around Johnny as he hit play. When the short video ended, they all looked up at Elizabeth with a newfound respect. "That was a hell of a punch kid." Johnny told her. "You can back me up in a bar fight any time."

"Thanks Johnny." The praise was nice but she was aware that Jason hadn't said anything yet.

"How's your face." Sonny asked looking to see if she was bruising.

"It's okay, although she does hit pretty hard." Elizabeth admitted touching the sore spot on her cheek. Before she could say anything else, her phone rang. She moved off to the corner to answer it. As she hung up Carly blew into the office.

"Sonny look what that bitch Elizabeth did to me." Playing the victim, she pointed to her broken nose and black eyes.

"You did hit her first." Sonny said to his ex-wife. For years he'd believed her lies about Elizabeth, he wasn't getting sucked back in again.

"What? Why would you say think that? I got off the elevator and she attacked me." There was no way she was letting that muffin faced bitch get away with this.

"Francis recorded what happened." Elizabeth spoke up from the corner where she'd been standing. It was clear that the other woman hadn't seen her.

"Jason are you just going to stand there and let her treat me this way?" Carly turned to her best friend. He always sided with her; it was time the twit got a reminder.

"If you hit her, then you should be prepared to get hit back." Jason said throwing his support behind his wife. It was no contest. No one came before Elizabeth.

"You're taking her side over mine? After everything we've been through your just going to let her hurt me?" Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jason always had her back. She whirled around. "This is your fault. He's never turned his back on me before. You did this."

"Carly I have had enough of you getting in my face and acting like you own Jason. He's a grown man one who is capable of making his own decisions." Elizabeth advanced on the other woman making her back up. "For years I have put up with you calling me names and attacking me. I never did anything to you, hell I didn't even know you when you got in my face the first time. You pushed at every turn and when I pushed back, you ran to Sonny and Jason. Well that's over. That one over there," Elizabeth pointed to Jason. "that one is mine so you need to put your ass back on a plane to Australia. Maybe you should try to remember that you have a husband and leave mine the hell alone."

Carly had her back to the wall and was looking at the pissed off brunette with real fear. It was clear that neither Jason nor Sonny was going to help her. It was also clear that Elizabeth had been pushed to her limit. She went to open her mouth but was cut off.

"I am done with you and your insistence that I'm not woman enough for Jason. You want me and any other woman who gets close to him gone because you want him back in your bed, well guess what that ain't gonna happen. Not today, not tomorrow and not twenty years from now." Elizabeth told her trying hard not to hit her again.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Carly tried for some bravado.

"Jason's wife. Elizabeth Imogene Morgan." The petite brunette damned near growled. "Marco."

"Yes Mrs. Morgan." He had been enjoying watching the younger woman take Sonny's ex apart.

"Mrs. Jacks is leaving." Elizabeth backed up as the guard came forward and took Carly's arm to escort her from the office.

"Jason are you going to let her treat me like this?" She asked finally realizing that she had probably lost her best friend.

"Yes, and Carly don't start thinking up some revenge scheme. If anything happens to my wife I'm coming for you first." He saw fear flash in his former friend's eyes and knew she was finally seeing the truth. He had hoped the fact that he hadn't called her when she left Port Charles would be a clue that he was putting space between them. With each passing year she'd become more possessive of him. Her moving had been a relief.

* * *

The men watched as Elizabeth paced the office and muttered to herself. It was Johnny who finally spoke up. "I thought you were going to kick her ass from one end of Port Charles to the other. What happened?" He was mostly kidding, but truthfully, he wanted to see Carly get her comeuppance.

"Believe me Johnny I wanted to. I am sick and tired of people using me as a punching bag and me not getting to hit back. I wanted to kick her ass so hard she'd ricochet off the walls but I couldn't." Elizabeth pouted and kicked the coffee table. She missed the guys exchange a look. In the light of what most of them knew that comment left them cold.

"Does your hand hurt?" Jason asked walking over to examine it more closely.

"No. Carly's pregnant. When she got her nose fixed, they ran a blood panel. As much as I hate her I won't be the reason she has a miscarriage." Elizabeth explained still pouting. "But the minute she has that baby I'm getting on a plane to Australia and kicking her ass."

"Down slugger." Jason said laughing. He'd never seen this side of Elizabeth. It was hot. He'd been fighting off a hard on when she was lashing into Carly. Girl fights apparently turned him on. At least ones his wife was involved in. "Come on to my office I'll have a look at your hand and I need to talk to you." It was time. When she was angry, Elizabeth was easier to get information out of. For once Carly had been truly useful.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I've been trying to make sure to say thank you to everyone after they leave a review, if I've missed you I'm sorry. For those of you who are guests I can't PM you, but I want you to know I appreciate you reading my story and taking the time to let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

Closing the door behind him as they entered his office, he took a moment to watch his wife pace. He was not relishing the conversation to come. "Let me see your hand." When she held it out he manipulated her fingers to see if that caused her pain.

"I'm fine Jason. I would know if something was broken." Elizabeth assured him turning her hand and linking their fingers. "My face hurts more." When he leaned over and brushed his lips over her cheek, she smiled.

"All better." He said in a soft whisper. "That really was a very good punch." He told her pulling her into his arms.

"Frannie insisted I learn." Elizabeth told him letting her weight rest against him. "She'll be in town for a few days."

"Carly never goes away quietly." Jason said in agreement.

"She won't be able to fly for about a week because of her nose. I'm sure she'll try something else." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Why exactly does she think she owns you? She married someone else but you have to stay single? What the hell?" She could feel herself getting worked up again.

Normally he would try to stop her but today he just let her go.

"She's nothing but a bully." Elizabeth was pacing again. "Let's see how far she gets without you and Sonny backing her up. I never asked you to choose between us, not once. I never asked you to cut Michael out of your life. Yet for some reason I have to go. I'm a bitch. What the hell does muffin face even mean?" Elizabeth threw her arms up in exasperation.

It was a wonder there wasn't a cloud of steam over her head. "Ellie, tell me about Ric."

"Why do you want to know about my ex-husband?" She stopped her pacing and turned to Jason.

Even angry she wouldn't talk about her ex. Jason didn't even try to lie. "Fifteen ER visits in two years."

"You ran a file on me?" Elizabeth asked paling.

"No we ran one on Ric." Jason told her watching her pull within herself. "You aren't the first woman he hurt."

"What?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"He started hurting women in college. His father paid to make the charges go away. In one case the woman disappeared as well." Jason slowly walked over to his wife. When she dropped her head, it hurt his heart. "You don't have to be ashamed Ellie."

"I let him do it." She said on a broken whisper. "I stayed with him for two years."

"You left him." Jason pointed out gently lifting her head. He bent his knees so he could look her in the eyes. "That's what you need to remember. Will you tell me what he did to you?" He could feel her trembling under his fingers.

"Promise you won't go after him." She asked softly stepping away from him.

Stunned he looked at her feeling as if he was talking to Sonny all over again. "You're asking me to let this go?"

She shook her head. "No. I would never ask that of you. I would never ask you to go against who you are. When someone you care for hurts you do everything in your power to make it right."

"Then what are you asking?" He asked trying to understand.

She took a deep breath. "I don't think I can ever make you understand how incredible it feels to know that you will fight for me. That you are willing to place yourself between me and the rest of the world." Taking a step closer she continued looking at him with eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. "This one time I'm asking you to send someone else. I need you here with me. Please." She finished quietly as one tear rolled down her cheek.

It ripped him apart when she cried. Closing the distance between them, he cupped her cheek and used his thumb to brush the moisture from her face. "I'm not going anywhere." He told her wrapping her tightly in his arms. "It's being handled but I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't let go." She asked her voice muffled as her face was against his chest.

"I won't." He promised preparing himself to hear what she had to say.

* * *

"At first he just said little things like how I shouldn't wear certain colors, or how my hair looked better straight. Then it moved into telling me that I shouldn't be friends with certain people because they weren't right for the image we wanted to convey. It progressed to criticizing what I ate and calling me fat. He made the staff portion my meals and I had to be weighed every Monday. If I was even a pound overweight then he wouldn't let me eat until I lost it. He even said that I didn't talk the right way. He called me stupid a lot and told me I was bad in bed. He said that was why he had a mistress because I was…" She stopped too ashamed to continue.

"Ellie, you can tell me." He said softly wanting to carry this pain for her.

She just shook her head. "I believed him. I believed every single thing he said. I remembered my mother saying some of the same things and deep down inside I thought they were true. We were married for nine months when he hit me for the first time. I served the wrong wine with dinner and he just balled up his fist and hit me. He didn't even apologize. He told me he had tried everything else to teach me what it meant to be a good wife, but I was too stupid to learn so he would try this. That he would correct me when it was necessary. According to him it was necessary a lot." Her voice was dull by the time she stopped talking.

It was worse than he imagined it would be. He would rather have been beaten himself than to listen to the woman he loved talk about how badly she'd been abused. Listening to her talk about the beatings, the name-callings and being terrorized damn near broke him. What made it even worse was that he knew this was a highly condensed version of what her life had been like. The only decent thing was that her ex hadn't been interested in sex much. After the first few months of marriage, he hadn't touched her. At least she had been spared that indignity. But even that mercy had been cruel because he made her think that no man would ever want her. "How did you get away?" He gently asked her.

"I was in my bedroom holding a bottle of sleeping pills and I remember thinking that if I took them all I could be free. It scared me. I decided that I would rather have him beat me to death because I tried to leave then have him beat me to death accidentally. So I snuck out in the landscaper's truck. It was there and the back was full of tools and things he needed to work. You couldn't even see the bed of the truck. I crawled in and I hid under a couple of bags of mulch and a tarp. After work he went to a bar for some drinks when he parked I counted to one hundred and jumped out." Elizabeth recounted she was so tired. At some point, they'd moved from over by his desk to the sofa. She was on his lap with his arms around her. What they were discussing was painful but never in her life had she felt so safe.

"I called Emily. She and Lucky came and picked me up. I had to talk her out of calling you." Elizabeth said with a sad smile.

"Why did you stop her?" Jason would have been in California before the sun rose.

"Jason we weren't even speaking. I had no right to ask you to come get me out of the mess I'd gotten myself into. You had a wife of your own to care for. I felt bad enough going to Emily." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh some. "Your sister is scary when she's angry. She had Lucky take pictures of me and she sent them to Ric's father. He was running for the state senate at the time. It wasn't until after we were married that I learned Ric's father wanted us together. He wanted his son married because families did better in elections and I had the right look. I think he's grooming Ric for politics." Elizabeth sighed leaning into her husband. "Your sister told him if I wasn't divorced by the end of the week then the pictures would go to every news outlet in the state.

"You don't ever want to mess with Em when she's pissed." He was so proud of his sister; he planned on letting her know that.

"Three days later my marriage was over." Elizabeth told him closing her eyes. "I stayed with Em and Lucky for a few weeks because I didn't have any money. I got a job at a pediatrician's office and an apartment and put my life back together with the help of a really good therapist. When I was feeling strong, again Emily introduced me to Zander. He worked in the same hospital as her as a lab tech."

"He was killed in a robbery." They had talked briefly about Zander before Cam was born.

"He was a nice guy. I don't know if we'd still be together, even with Cam. But he was really good to me. I think he would be happy with the fact that Cam will have you as a dad." Elizabeth said with her first real smile of the afternoon. "I know I am."

Jason kissed her softly letting his lips linger on hers. "I'm sorry you were hurt and I'm so proud of you for being strong enough to survive it." They were silent just sitting together. "Can you tell me about the scars on your ankle and lower back?" He was torturing himself but he wanted to know.

Pointing to her ankle she quietly told him. "He hit me with a golf club. I forgot to book a tee time for him. The bone shattered and broke the skin. I have a couple of screws. The scar on my lower back is from an argument we had. He knocked over a bottle of wine and it broke, when he hit me, I fell and landed on one of the shards. Most of my injuries I treated at home. When I had no choice but to go the hospital he punished me when he got me home… he would … he would lock me in the closet for being stupid enough to get hurt so badly."

Unable to do anything else he held her tight. "Never again, baby. He won't hurt you ever again. I swear it." He rocked her gently.

"I almost called Frannie once but I was too ashamed." She quietly admitted. "You need to go talk to them, don't you?"

"No, I don't have to tell anyone anything. But Francis already figured it out." Jason told her watching as she closed her eyes as a few tears escaped.

"Don't give them details okay. I'm embarrassed enough already." Elizabeth said getting off his lap. "I'll wait here."

"Ellie." He said trying to pull her closer.

Getting up off his lap, she turned to him. "You already said you had a file run, so that means that at least Max knows. You said Frannie figured it out. You tend to bounce ideas off of Sonny and Johnny so they most likely know. Am I missing anyone?" Elizabeth asked hugging herself.

"They won't say anything baby, not even to you." Jason assured her.

"I know Jason. I trust them. Frannie wasn't the only one I considered calling. Even though I wasn't speaking to Sonny, I know if I had called him and said my husband's beating me, he would have sent someone to help me. Probably Johnny." Elizabeth pushed her husband towards the door. "I will wait here. After you're done I want to go home."

Jason turned to the door and then stopped. "Is your marriage why you can cook?" When she nodded, he closed his eyes in anger. "You don't ever have to cook another meal again." He promised her.

She had to go kiss him for that. "I actually like being able to cook. I hate how I learned, but I like cooking for you. Will it bother you seeing me cook?" She asked.

"If it doesn't bother you then it won't bother me however I will be cooking as well from here on out. You'll tell me if that or anything upsets you. I don't ever want to remind you of him. No more secrets." He said cupping her face.

"You could never remind me of him. Not ever. No more secrets." She promised leaning up and kissing him again. "Go so we can go home."

* * *

Once he got her home, he turned off both their cell phones and the home phone. He was going to order dinner in but the guard on the door said that Sonny had sent something and it was already in the oven. He ran Elizabeth a bath and told her to soak. When they were finished dinner, Jason told her to go upstairs and get in bed. He bathed Cam and brought him in to Elizabeth for his last feeding of the night. Jason took up what he thought of as his position behind her. As he watched them, he felt his eyes burn with tears. If she hadn't been strong enough to run, he might not be here with her now. Lansing would pay.

With Cam fed and sleeping, Jason went back into the bedroom and found his beautiful wife waiting for him. He put a knee on the bed and as he gently kissed her, he pushed her to her back. Coming over her, he braced his weight on his forearms and let his hips rest in the cradle of her thighs. "My Elizabeth. My brave, strong, beautiful girl." He brought his mouth to hers in another gentle kiss.

"I won't break Jason." She said pressing her mouth firmly to his. "You won't hurt me."

Jason kissed a path from her mouth to her ear. From her ear down the column of her neck. From her neck down to the valley between her breasts. "Let me love you Ellie." He said bringing his mouth back to hers for a deep slow kiss.

When his mouth covered her pebbled nipple, she arched her back and hissed out. "Yes, Jason, love me."

Moving to her other breast, he sucked it deep before blowing on the tip making it even harder. "So beautiful. Do you know how beautiful you are to me? How amazed I am that you're here with me? That you're my wife?" He whispered against her skin as he moved further down her body to the very center of her. Parting her legs, he brought his mouth to her loving her until she cried out in completion. He covered his cock in latex and so slowly, it was almost painful he joined his body with hers.

"Please Jason, I need you." Elizabeth pleaded as he began to thrust pushing deep inside her.

Deeper and deeper he plunged into her welcoming body feeling her inner muscles massaging the length of his shaft. Wrapping his arms around her to hold her close they touched from lips to where their bodies where so intimately joined. "I need you Ellie, so much. So much." He told her on a broken sob. "Come with me baby." He pushed deep feeling her walls clamp tight as he poured himself into the condom.

Feeling him swell deep inside her stretching her core wider and feeling the heat of his release as he filled the latex pushed her over the edge. Burying her face against his neck, she cried out as her orgasm rolled through her. Instead of letting him go, she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him.

They stayed locked together until he had to move. He was quickly back pulling her close. They shared soft kisses looking into each other's eyes. "Always." He whispered to her reciting the word in his wedding ring.

"Always." She repeated feeling him swell to readiness against her.

"Can I have you again?" He asked kissing the small dent in her chin.

"Yes, please I need you." She cried digging her short nails into his shoulder. "Now Jason." She begged.

He pushed into her waiting body and this time was fast and hard. Their mouths mated as their tongues dueled. His hands landed on her hips lifting her higher into his body. Her hands fisted in his hair tugging hard adding a bite of pain to their coupling. "So good." He said in praise as he plunged deep.

"Harder Jason." She panted out urging him on.

He gave her what she wanted. Pushing harder and faster until he was pounding into her as she was sobbing in pleasure. She peaked first screaming his name he followed right behind shouting her name as well. He collapsed on her completely spent. When he pulled away, rolling to his back her took her with him until she was lying across him like a soft blanket.

He felt her relax against him as she slipped into sleep. He snagged the quilt and covered them both. "I love you Elizabeth." He whispered before following her into slumber.

* * *

The next morning when she woke Elizabeth was still wrapped in Jason's arms. His heartbeat was strong and steady under her ear. Yesterday and last night had been exhausting emotionally as well as physically, telling him about her marriage had left her feeling hollow. He had simply given of himself until all the empty spaces were filled.

After leaving Ric, she learned how to be strong so that she could stand on her own two feet. When Cam was born, she learned how to be strong enough to provide a good life for her son. Last night however she had learned a new kind of strength. Last night she had learned how to be strong enough to allow her husband to help her carry her burdens. She had been ashamed to tell him and afraid of what he would think. A very small part of her worried he would agree with Ric. But he never judged her he simply held her giving her his strength and compassion.

For the first time she believed that she was worthy of the man she had married. That she was his equal in this partnership. After last night, she also knew that while she had doubted herself, Jason never did. He saw her as strong, and beautiful. "I love you Jason." She whispered against his heart. Closing her eyes again, she let herself drift back into sleep secure in the knowledge that she was safe and cared for.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story so far.


	14. Chapter 14

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

There were many tears as Elizabeth finished her last shift as a surgical nurse at General Hospital. She was still wiping her eyes as she and Francis got into the elevator to head home. Tomorrow when she got up she would officially be a stay at home mom.

Francis kept shooting her sidelong glances. Tears made him uncomfortable. Repeatedly she had assured him that she was fine. When they stepped out into the parking lot she broke out into the sunniest smile, she was about to ask Francis if they could stop off at the supermarket when her name was called.

"Mrs. Morgan."

Francis turned sharply hand already reaching for his gun.

"Yes." Elizabeth didn't recognize the man approaching them.

"Det. Cruz, Port Charles Police Department. I need you to come downtown with me." He produced the appropriate identification.

"Why?" Francis asked he and Cruz were well acquainted.

"Mrs. Morgan is wanted for questioning in the assault of Mrs. Carly Jacks." Cruz explained.

Elizabeth exhaled sharply. "Are you freaking kidding me? She hit me first."

"I'd be happy to take your account of the incident downtown; if you would come with me." Cruz indicated his police car.

"I'll bring Mrs. Morgan." Francis told the Det.

"Mrs. Morgan will ride with me." Cruz countered knowing that there was no reason she couldn't come to the station with Corelli.

Elizabeth knew her rights. "Am I under arrest?"

"I have orders to bring you to the station." Was how Cruz answered the question. "Are you coming or not."

"Not with you. I will ride with Francis." Elizabeth knew that she didn't have to ride with him if he didn't produce a warrant.

For years, the PCPD had been trying to get anything to stick to Jason Morgan. If they couldn't get him then his wife would do. Cruz pulled out his cuffs and slapped them on Elizabeth. "Let's go."

"Unless you can produce a warrant you need to remove those cuffs." Francis said in a low voice. He had no problem kicking Cruz's ass.

"The cuffs stay on. I would suggest you call a lawyer to meet Mrs. Morgan at the station." Tugging harder than necessary Cruz escorted Elizabeth to his car.

Francis was on the phone as he ran for his truck. He wanted to make sure he kept them in sight.

* * *

By the time, Jason made it to the station Elizabeth was already in an interview room. Diane was out of town on business so they called Alexis; she arrived seconds later heading right for DA Baldwin's office. If the man had bothered to do his job, he would know that the charges were baseless. However, Elizabeth was going to get a nice payday from this. Alexis would see to that.

Jason headed right to the interview room. Without even bothering to knock he walked in. Before the door could swung shut Sonny and Johnny were also walking in. "Are you okay?" Jason squatted down to look at his wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elizabeth said the disgust at the situation clear in her voice. "I could do without the cuffs though."

Not even caring that they were in police headquarters Johnny reached into the inner pocket of his suit and removed his lock picks. Ten seconds later the cuffs were open. He winked at her. "There you go."

"You will teach me that, right?" Elizabeth asked very impressed.

"No, he will not." Said Jason shaking his head. "Alexis is working on getting you released."

"Well we knew Carly wouldn't go quietly." Elizabeth said standing and kissing her husband. "I've never been arrested before this will seriously improve my street cred." At that all four of the men laughed. Everyone was smiling when Audrey Hardy walked in the room.

"Well this didn't take long." She said in a superior tone. "You haven't even been married a month and already you got arrested. You're a Webber; you should behave better than this. Really Elizabeth how could you."

"Gram, why are you even here? Everything we needed to say to one another was said yesterday." Elizabeth really did not want to do this again. "Actually it was said last month when I moved out of your house. You remember that don't you, when you told me I couldn't stay with you if I was going to be friends with Jason."

"I was just trying to protect you. I was right, look at where you are. In the police station arrested for fighting." Audrey said determined to be right. "If you were still married to that nice young man this wouldn't be happening."

"You mean the nice young man who hit me. That's why I left him Gram. I told you when I called you from California that he was hurting me." Elizabeth couldn't believe the gall of her Grandmother. Even knowing what he did she was still on Team Ric.

"All marriages hit rough patches. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you claim. You've always been prone to exaggeration." Audrey refused to believe that nice young man she met was hitting Elizabeth.

Elizabeth put her hand on Jason's arm to stop him from speaking. "Of course it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be and the photos that Lucky took were digitally altered. I am after all Elizabeth, the wild and completely irresponsible one. The one who never quite measured up to what it meant to be a Webber. That might be why my parents left me with the neighbors when I was fourteen. That is of course why you invited Sarah to live with you but not me."

"I let you stay when you arrived." Audrey reminded her.

"Of course you did what would your bridge club say if you turned away your granddaughter. The one who had to hitchhike across the country to get here because you wouldn't even send her a bus ticket. You must have looked like a saint taking in your troubled grandchild." Elizabeth shook her head in defeat. Her grandmother wouldn't ever change.

"You were not an easy child to raise Elizabeth. Even after you got here you ran wild." Audrey threw in her face.

"Yes so you constantly remind me. You've pointed out many times now all the things I did wrong. The biggest though was how I allowed myself to be raped. You were so ashamed of that one you didn't even let me go get therapy, because god forbid anyone should know. What would they think of us then? Protecting the Hardy/Webber name comes before anything else." Elizabeth lashed out, tired of her Grandmother's self-righteous attitude.

"I'm done with this and I'm done with you. You said that I was dead to you so why don't you act like it and leave me alone. And for the record, I'm not a Webber. I'm a Morgan and damned proud to be one." Her voice was thick with tears.

"Elizabeth, your parents will be less than pleased to hear about this." Audrey threatened in one last attempt to bring her granddaughter to heel.

"Jason." Elizabeth turned to her husband. "Can you please make her go?" It hurt to know that her family cared so little about her. That she could be thrown away so easily because she didn't measure up to some invisible standard.

"Audrey, you need to leave." Jason couldn't believe what he had witnessed. That her grandmother would rather she be with a man who abused her than with him.

"If I leave Elizabeth then there is no going back." Audrey threatened.

Elizabeth simply moved closer to Jason not even acknowledging that her Gram was still in the room.

"Fine, don't bother to come to me when he gets you hurt." With that, Audrey strode from the room.

"My family sucks." Elizabeth said looking up at her husband.

"Yeah baby they do." Jason couldn't help but agree.

"You have us." Francis said trying to make her feel better.

"Then that makes me pretty lucky." Elizabeth said giving them a smile.

* * *

It took another hour before the door opened and Mac Scorpio walked in followed by Alexis. He took one look at the open handcuffs and shook his head. He didn't know what disgusted him more the fact that Cruz had actually cuffed Elizabeth or that someone in this room had removed them. "The charges have been dropped. I'm sorry that you were brought in." Scott Baldwin had been so hot to stick it to Jason that he'd sent Cruz out to arrest Elizabeth before the charge had even been investigated.

If Elizabeth had been guilty, Baldwin would have made it impossible to build a case. After reviewing the security footage from the hospital, which clearly showed Carly, landing the first blow it was clear Elizabeth was innocent. Of course having his daughter, niece and the head of nursing as witnesses didn't hurt either. "Would you like to press charges against Mrs. Jacks?"

"If I say no will that stop me from being able to get a restraining order?" Elizabeth asked Alexis.

"Not at all." The lawyer assured her. "In fact considering she came from another country to attack you that is not a bad idea."

"Good I want one that covers me, Cameron and Jason." Elizabeth said knowing that if Carly were ordered by the courts to stay away from her best friend it would piss her off. It was petty but since fighting was off the table for now, Elizabeth had to go another route.

"You want to include Jason in the restraining order." Mac said in surprise. It was actually pretty brilliant. Carly would be fit to be tied.

"No to pressing charges." Elizabeth said to be clear. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes. Again I apologize for what happened." Mac picked up the cuffs and walked out of the room.

"I'll get started on the restraining order. I think I'll deliver it personally." The lawyer said with an evil grin wondering if the blonde's head would explode. She also couldn't stand Carly. "I will also get started on the lawsuit against the city for false arrest."

"Let's go." Jason said grabbing Elizabeth's hand. As they walked out, they saw Carly standing in the main room. "Stay here." He said walking over to where the blonde stood glaring at his wife.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I warned you." Then turned and walked back to his wife. With her hand firmly tucked into his they walked out of the station.

* * *

As they rode home in the limo Jason made a decision, they were leaving for Italy tonight and not in two days like planned. He seriously doubted that Carly got the message he would make sure that she understood that anyone who messed with Elizabeth paid. Anyone. He wanted to be out of the country before Carly thought up something else.

When they reached, the Towers Jason sent Elizabeth upstairs with Francis. "Is the plane ready?" Jason asked Sonny.

"Yeah, it's been ready since last night. Once Carly came barging into my office I made sure everything was good to go. The crew is on standby." Sonny knew the havoc his ex-wife could cause. "I can't believe she had Liz arrested. How did she think that would even work?"

"She's Carly she doesn't think." Jason just shook his head. He was beginning to wonder if she was completely stable.

"Do you want me to do anything while you're away?" Sonny would do anything short of killing her.

"When Carly lands in Australia I want her put on the Homeland Security watch list." That would keep her from entering the United States for foreseeable future. It was the best he could do right now. "When it's time for the boys to come home they can do so without their mother."

"I would enjoy having the time with the boys." Actually, by the time the boys were ready to return to Port Charles Sonny would most likely be dead.

"We will be gone a month. Call if there are any emergencies." Jason said hoping there weren't any.

"Don't worry. You have a good time showing your bride Italy, and maybe work on making Cam a big brother." Sonny threw that last part in to embarrass his friend and smiled when it worked. He had no intention on calling Jason for any reason knowing that this would most likely be the only uninterrupted time the two would get for a while. "If you decide to stay longer just call." The two men shook hands.

* * *

When Jason got out of the car, Sonny put up the privacy screen and pulled out a burn phone. "He's leaving tonight. We'll meet in the next few days to talk about how to go about completing the rest of the deal." Sonny popped a pain pill in his mouth. His plan was almost finished. The first part had gone off just as he expected it to. By the time, Jason and Elizabeth returned all the loose ends should be tied up. He wanted to be able to sit back and enjoy the time he had left.

* * *

When he walked into the penthouse, Francis was sitting on the sofa with Milo. "Where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked the guards.

"Upstairs feeding Cam." Francis told his boss.

"Are you packed?" Jason asked, since everyone was expected to have their luggage on the plane in the morning he expected them both to say yes. He wasn't disappointed. "Go get your luggage and met us in the garage we are leaving now. I called Leticia, Johnny and Cody on the way up."

Both men left as Jason headed upstairs. Elizabeth was just finishing up as he entered the nursery. "Hey buddy." Jason said taking Cam. "I have a surprise for you." He said smiling at Elizabeth.

"Is it something good? After today I could use something good." She wasn't normally one who sought out gifts but today had sucked.

"It's something really good. I need you to grab Cam's diaper bag and your purse." In order to pull this surprise off he had needed to do a great deal of planning. Luckily, he was an exceptional planner. He had two weeks to pull this off and that had been more than enough time. Since Diane had not needed to buy him a house here, he sent her to Italy to buy him one there. Max's dad had sent one of his guys to make sure that the property measured up security wise.

With the villa purchased, he then had his lawyer do her favorite thing in the world – shop. A complete wardrobe for him, Elizabeth and Cam was already waiting for them. Having his wife pack would have alerted her to his plans. There was also a Harley at the villa so that they could enjoy some bike rides through the countryside. He couldn't wait to show her Italy.

"Okay." Elizabeth did as instructed then went down to put on her coat. Luckily, she had changed out of her scrubs before leaving the hospital.

Handing her Cam when she got downstairs he ushered them both out of the door. In the inside jacket of his pocket were Elizabeth's and Cameron's passports both with the name Morgan, because while they were away the adoption should go through. "Ready?" He asked as he called for the elevator.

"Ready." She said incredibly excited. She had no idea what he had planned, but the fact that he planned something left her giddy. Jason always had the best surprises.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows. Hearing your comments about the last chapter left me very humbled.


	15. Chapter 15

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

The man actually blindfolded her. So as revenge, she peppered him with a steady stream of questions that he simply ignored. "Just you wait Jason Morgan. I will get you for torturing me like this." She said pouting.

The car slowed and instead of saying anything, Jason leaned over and covered her mouth with his being sure to suck that juicy lower lip into his mouth. "We're here." He said whispering in her ear knowing how that affected her.

"Can I take off the blindfold?" The question came out a bit breathless.

"Yeah." He said watching her eagerly for her reaction.

Taking off the cloth, she opened her eyes and saw a private jet. "We're at the airport?" Okay that was not what she expected. "Why are we at the airport?"

"Come on." He said taking her hand. They boarded the plane and she was further surprised to see Francis, Johnny, Cody, Milo and Leticia all waiting. Jason buckled Cam into his safety seat while he told Elizabeth to have a seat and buckle up. Once he was strapped in he called the pilot and told him to take off as soon as they got clearance.

Twenty minutes after boarding the fasten seat belt light went off. Knowing his wife was about to explode Jason finally turned to face her. With a wide smile, he told her what the surprise was. "We are going to spend the next month in Italy."

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment and then simply burst into tears. Normally his wife crying would upset him but he knew that these were happy tears. When she finally stopped, he showed her pictures of the villa he had purchased for them so that after this trip they could return whenever their schedules allowed. That was enough to set her off again. On a laugh, he gathered her close until she was on his lap. It was his favorite place for her to sit when they talked.

"I can't believe we are going to see Italy together." She said calming down enough to talk. "Thank you."

"You are welcome baby. I want to show you as much as I can while we are there. I want to take you to Murano so that you can pick out more glass to put around the house we are building. I want to sit in a gondola with you as we float down the cannels in Venice. I want to show you Rome. And I want to see your face when you see the light for the first time." Jason leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "It's going to take us eight hours to get there so I brought along some travel guides. You can make a list of what you most want to see so I can make that happen too."

"I'm still trying to convince myself that I'm wake." Elizabeth admitted not believing that he had planned this without her knowing.

"The security rules are still the same." Jason told her wanting her to understand that even though they were outside of Port Charles they still needed to be careful. "But you'll have freedom to explore." He assured her.

"I won't go anywhere without you or a guard." She never wanted him to worry about her because she didn't obey the safety guidelines.

"I'll also have to do some business while we are there, but it won't be more than one day." He needed to meet with Maximus. As a sign of respect, you never entered another family's territory without a meeting. Elizabeth could explore Palermo while Jason worked.

"I understand." He didn't work nine to five she knew that. She would never make him feel guilty considering he was in this life when she met him. "After I left Ric I started a travel fund with the goal of taking myself to Italy. When Cam was born, I had to use that money to buy him the things he needed. I was so sad at the time because I saw it as giving up on my dream. Now I'm glad I didn't get to go, because now I can see it with you. I've always wanted to see Italy with you." Leaning forward she gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you Jason."

He was actually too choked up to talk. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he smiled at her. "I'm going to make it my mission in life to make all your dreams come true." He told her in a rough whisper.

"You already have." She said kissing him again. "I'll stop now I don't want Johnny teasing you."

He kissed her long and deep. "Don't ever stop I can handle Johnny he's just jealous." Jason said making his girl laugh.

"He's not jealous." She said speaking of the Irish guard. "His girlfriend is way too hot for that." She started too slid off his lap to get one of the travel guides.

"What girlfriend?" Jason asked pulling her back onto his lap.

"I need to make my list." Elizabeth said back peddling. She thought for sure Jason knew. Everyone else did.

"It's a long flight. Spill Ellie. Who is Johnny dating?" How had he missed that? Actually, he knew he was too happy in his life to pay attention to what his guys did in their personal time. Hell it had been months before he realized something was up with Max and Diane.

"Leticia." Elizabeth said smiling.

"What about her." Jason looked over at the nanny who was playing with Cam. His head snapped back to his wife and she giggled before nodding. "Johnny and Leticia? Really?"

"For almost a year now." How cute was he, the man could be clueless. "Why do you think he hated Carly so much? Aside from her being a total bitch. It was because she treated Leticia like crap. Now all I have to do is work on Frannie, Milo and Cody."

"You are not playing matchmaker for my guards." Jason told her knowing she wouldn't listen.

"I already have Sonny's approval. He likes the woman I picked." Elizabeth wiggled on her husband's lap and grinned when his body sprang to life.

"Behave." He warned her. He would talk to Sonny about encouraging Elizabeth to do this when they got back.

Knowing he would regret this he asked. "Who did you pick?"

"For Francis I picked Alexis, which should be easy because he already likes her. He just needs a push. For Milo I picked Sabrina, she's a nursing student over at the hospital they will be perfect together. For Cody I went with Nadine. He needs someone who'll fuss over him." Elizabeth waited to see what her husband was going to say. "Well?"

"I think they don't stand a chance." Elizabeth and Sonny would make a pretty determined team. "Make your list Ellie." He was trying to decide whether or not to warn his friends. With a chuckle, he decided not to. It was going to be fun watching them get taken down. Then he could tease them.

* * *

It was risky but Sonny drove himself to his meeting with Anthony Zacharra. He didn't want any witnesses. In his time in this business, he'd done a lot of things he wasn't proud of, but this one took the cake. Anthony Zacharra was certifiable but he was the only one who could have made the marriage between Jason and Elizabeth happen as fast as it did. The two of them probably would have gotten it right this time but Sonny hadn't wanted to risk it.

When Sonny had approached the other mob boss, he didn't think he would go along with the plan. That would have been fine because Sonny was prepared to kill him on the spot so that he wouldn't tell anyone what was happening. Having Anthony dead was actually preferable to having him as a partner in crime.

It turned out that Zacharra had been only too happy to help. He loved messing with Jason. The man got a perverse thrill from pushing Jason to edge of his control. No one else would even dare do half the things Anthony had done; even Sonny had a healthy fear of his partner. Sonny and Anthony had sat down over a bottle of scotch and hammered out the details.

First thing they had done was to make the recording that an informant had managed to 'smuggle' out of the Crimson Pointe compound. On it, Anthony was heard discussing his plan to have Jason marry Claudia. The older man had laid out how he planned to sway the other families to his way of thinking. Sonny had watched as Jason first got angry and then worried. Anthony's plan was simple but brilliant.

Sonny had only had to make the suggestion of marriage once. He didn't even have to bring up Elizabeth's name, although he was prepared to. Jason had suggested her all on his own. Sonny had of course enthusiastically agreed. What had surprised him was that Elizabeth had readily gone along with it. He had expected her to need to be talked into it. He'd heard the guys say there wasn't much she wouldn't do for Jason this proved it. Of course watching the two of them together, it was clear they were in love with each other. That made the sting of guilt for lying easier to bear.

For the recording Zacharra got ten million dollars from Sonny's personal accounts. The money had been transferred into an escrow account, the day after the wedding it had been transferred from that account to Anthony. That was supposed to be the end of the deal, but Anthony had called two days later to offer Sonny control of the remaining piers on the docks for a favor. Sonny would love Jason to have the entire pier to run. It would make him nearly untouchable. So Sonny had agreed even though what he was planning to do turned his stomach.

Anthony was in his greenhouse tending his orchids when Sonny arrived. "You will want to remove your coat, it gets hot in here." Anthony said grinning. "What have you come up with for my godson?" He asked getting right down to business. John was up at the house so the shorter this meeting the better. Anthony did not want his son to know what he was up to.

"First let's work out the details." Sonny wanted to be clear on everything. "I get him out and you make sure he leaves the area and doesn't return."

"That was the deal. As soon as he calls me and tells me he met up with my men I'll transfer the piers to you." Anthony said in agreement. "He knows that if he stays here I won't be able to protect him." The Zacharra's were powerful but there power had limits. There was no way Anthony would be able to protect the man Sonny was breaking out of Pentonville from Jason. Since the prisoner deserved to die that was not a problem. There was no way the guy was leaving the area, Anthony would make sure of that, otherwise Jason wouldn't get a chance to deal with him.

Anthony was pretty certain that he himself was going to be killed when Morgan found out what had gone down. And he fully expected Jason to find out. The man was too protective of his wife not to.

"How are the newlyweds doing?" Anthony asked humming a bit to himself. Elizabeth really was a pretty little thing. She was the kind of woman his John needed.

"Fine. That stunt you pulled at the wedding could have blown up in your face." Sonny said still amazed that Anthony had threatened Elizabeth while Jason was in the room.

"He would have been suspicious if I didn't do something. I have my reputation to uphold." The older man gave his partner a lopsided smile. "Besides I wanted an up close look at the woman you wanted with Morgan so badly that you betrayed his trust. Was she in on it?"

"No, Elizabeth would never betray Jason." Of that Sonny had no doubts. He also wasn't worried about Jason thinking she was involved. In fact, it wouldn't even cross his mind.

"I can have him out in three weeks." Sonny said getting to the point. He needed to get away from Anthony.

"No sooner?" Actually for what Anthony wanted three weeks was too soon. He didn't want his guy out until he knew the Morgans were on their way home. "Don't bother to answer. If it could be sooner it would be. You'd probably prefer it was tomorrow so that he's gone before the lovely Mrs. Morgan returns." Anthony pruned a few leaves.

"Sooner would be better, but three weeks is the best I can do." Sonny wanted to make sure everything went according to the plan he had laid out so that meant waiting. He had someone special coming in to do this job.

"Fine, I was wondering if I could ask for something else?" It was true that Anthony was bat shit crazy. Even he knew he was unstable.

Sonny just looked at the other man. "What?" Despite not wanting to deal with him more than necessary, he was curious.

"It turns out that you and I have more in common than just power and sex appeal." Anthony said laughing. "My doctors have told me that the prostate cancer has returned. I have six months at the outside. We're a pair aren't we? Me with my prostate and you with your brain tumor. It's Kismet that we are working together." Anthony moved to another table of flowers.

"What do you want Zacharra?" Sonny asked wanting the other man to get to the point.

"I want to know that Morgan won't go after my son." Anthony may not always show it but he did love John.

"Your son has nothing to do with this. Jason won't harm him." Sonny knew for a fact that Jason and John had a great deal of respect for one another.

"Your word on that is good enough. Three weeks Corinthos." Anthony pulled off his gardening gloves. "In three weeks my godson will be free. Not a bad thirty minutes of work. You can see yourself out." With that, the meeting was over. He still couldn't believe that Sonny was going to go along with this plan. Dying makes, you do funny things.

When the other man left Anthony pulled out his phone. "It's set for three weeks from now. I want that delayed by one week." Smiling as he disconnected the call Anthony picked up his gardening gloves. Tomorrow the family left for Florida, in two weeks, his daughter would be married and John would be leaving for Italy to prepare to take over that territory since Rudy wanted to retire. His kids would be out of town when the fireworks started. After all a man had to protect his family, especially when he planned on pissing off someone as lethal as Jason Morgan. Anthony chuckled again to himself he couldn't wait.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi all, my beta is taking a while to get back to me, so I thought I try a self edit (yikes!). I ran this through spell and grammar check three times so hopefully it's correct. Thanks for being patient, this is the chapter has the moment a lot of you have been waiting for.

The show, characters and locations are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Fold." Milo said tossing his cards on the table. He, Cody and Francis were playing poker while they waited for Jason and Johnny to return from meeting with Maximus. While Jason was working they had taken Elizabeth and Cam on a tour of Palermo and the surrounding area.

It was almost midnight and they were in a house on the Giambetti compound. Cody was pulling in his chips when Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. All three men stood and with a smile she waved them back down.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Francis said wondering why she was still up.

"Cam is teething." She'd spent the last hour walking the floor with her son. She poured herself a glass of water. "Poker?" She pointed to the cards.

"Yeah, you wanna sit in?" Francis asked, he'd let her play with some of his chips.

"Nope. I'm just going to take my water upstairs. Night guys." She said waving as she left the room.

They all responded and Milo dealt a new hand. "She never asked. About Jason, I mean." The younger guard was surprised. Carly always had to know everything.

"Liz trusts us to tell her if something happens. More importantly she trusts Jason." It amazed Francis how easily Liz had fit into their world. She was pretty much the perfect mob wife.

"Still, we were with her all day and not one question from Mrs. M. about what Jason was doing." Milo said shaking his head. Some of the guys they worked with didn't have that much self-control.

"Don't question it." Cody had come to work for Sonny at the very end of the Carly era, he was glad to see her go. He was also glad that Mrs. Morgan wasn't anything like the older blonde.

They played for another hour before the front door opened. They didn't move from the table but each man dropped a hand to their gun. "How was the day?" Jason asked coming in.

"Quiet." As the senior guard Francis would make the report. "We toured the city, went to a couple of museums. Elizabeth did some shopping."

"She buy anything for herself?" So far in the week they had been here Elizabeth had bought some things for their new house, some things for Emily and Lucky, and some things for her friends back home. Nothing for herself. She told him she was waiting until they went to Murano, but that would still be for the house and not her.

"Actually yes. You will want to make reservations at a nice restaurant in the next week." Francis told his boss.

"What did she get?" Jason asked intrigued. He'd be happy to take his lovely wife out to dinner.

"Are you trying to make it so I never get another brownie?" Francis said studying his cards. "I had a hard enough time convincing her to buy the damn thing, if I ruin the surprise she'll never speak to me again."

"Fine." He would take her out in the next few days after they returned to their villa.

"The meeting went okay?" Cody asked.

"It went fine." Jason told the men.

Johnny sat down at the table and picked up the cards that Milo dealt to him. "Your mother wants you to call her more often." He told his friend watching him blush.

"Elizabeth tried to get him to go home." Cody said making the young man blush further.

"Sounds like Liz." Johnny chuckled.

"I had a hard time explaining to her that my father would be pissed if I showed up to visit my mother while I'm guarding my boss's son." Milo mumbled to the men. "Mrs. Morgan backed down but she wasn't happy."

Jason smirked. She had backed down for now. He fully expected to hear about how Milo should see his mother at least once before he leaves. Jason would have to find a way to make that happen. "I'm going to bed. The flight to Naples is at ten tomorrow." With that he left them to their game.

* * *

His lovely wife was still awake which made him smile. "Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep until I knew you were back." She had been worried all day.

"Maximus is an ally, this wasn't dangerous." He sat down next to her opening his arms and then sighing in contentment when she snuggled close.

"I missed you today." She softly told him.

"Did you enjoy Palermo?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I did, Frannie let me drive a scooter." It was as close to driving a motorcycle as she would most likely get. "It didn't go very fast but it was fun." She said smiling up at him. "Maybe I can get one when we get back to Port Charles."

"I don't think so." She was not getting a bike. "The only bike you'll be on when we get home is mine." He kissed the skin behind her ear before sucking lightly on her earlobe. "I love the way you feel pressed up against me especially when we are going fast around the turns." He said against her neck.

Elizabeth dropped her head back to give him better access. "I love your bike. I love being on the back of your bike. I have had fantasies about what we could do on that bike." She admitted.

Jason's head jerked up to look at his wife, who was now blushing due to her confession. "Really?" He didn't fantasize, but he'd be happy to make hers come true. "Tell me." He came over her pressing his aroused length against her core.

"How about I show you instead." Elizabeth pushed on his shoulders and Jason rolled to his back. Unbuttoning his shirt she gave him a wicked grin. "Did I mention how much I love riding?"

* * *

They spent the day just relaxing at the villa tomorrow they were going to Venice but tonight Jason was taking his lovely wife out. Francis, Cody and Milo were going to the restaurant with them. Johnny and Leticia were staying with Cam. Jason just gave Francis a look when the older man informed him of the change Elizabeth had requested. She wanted Johnny and his girl to have some time alone.

"Promise me I'm not next." Was how Francis ended the conversation. Jason just gave him an evil smile.

The cars were out front and Jason was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. He was wearing a suit, and after some ribbing from the guys he had put on a tie. He hated the damn things but they simply wouldn't let up. The fact that he didn't have flowers was also pointed out. Finally he'd told the guys to back off; he had something better than flowers for his wife. Something she could keep to commemorate their first date.

The realization that this was their first date had hit him right after lunch. They'd spent a lot of time together but not once in all the time he'd known her had he ever taken her out to a nice restaurant for a meal. Usually they ate at Kelly's. He would have to do better from here on out. She deserved a night of romance on a regular basis.

The closing of the bedroom door snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking up he felt his heart skip a beat as Elizabeth appeared at the top of the steps. When she was standing before him he smiled wide. "You look…incredible."

She was wearing a strapless red dress that hugged her curves. It stopped just above her knees and looking down he saw that she was wearing a very high heeled pair of sparkling shoes. Her hair was out and instead of curls it flowed in soft waves. One ear was exposed and he could see that she was wearing the earrings he gave her on their wedding day.

Taking her hand he twirled her and felt his body stir when he saw how the material hugged her bottom. "Bella." He said as she once again faced him.

"I wasn't sure about the dress, but Frannie said to go for it. I mean I still haven't lost those ten pounds." Elizabeth ran her hand down the dress.

"You my lovely wife are perfection." Jason assured her.

"Speaking of perfection, you look amazing." He was in a black suit with a silk shirt in dark grey. "There is just one thing wrong." She said studying him.

Jason looked down at his suit. "What?"

Elizabeth reached up and removed his tie before opening the top button of his shirt. "There, that's better. MY Jason doesn't wear ties." She kissed the underside of his jaw glad to have lipstick that didn't transfer.

He smiled again. That was just one of the reasons he loved her. "I have something for you." He told her reaching into his pocket.

"Jason you brought me to Italy, you don't ever have to buy me another gift again." She was completely serious.

"Please, don't let Diane hear you say that." He said shaking his head. "I saw this and I thought of you. When you look at it I want you to remember this night." He opened the box and revealed a bracelet of rubies and diamonds. He placed it on her wrist before looking up.

"It's…oh Jason there are no words." He just casually drops the most stunning bracelet she had ever seen in her life on her wrist. "Thank you." She wanted him to know that she appreciated everything he did for her. That she never took for granted that he cared for her.

"Are you happy?" He asked her. "I need for you to be happy, it's essential to me. I need to know that fifty years from now you'll still be here beside me. I need you to know you are everything Elisabetta."

"Yes I'm happy, not because we are in Italy and you just gave me this amazing gift. I'm happy because I'm with you. You're all I need Jason." She told him reaching up to caress his cheek.

Unable to hold back Jason leaned forward and kissed her. Deep, slow and filled with all the passion he felt for her he took her mouth. They were still kissing when Francis came in to see why they weren't out yet. The older Italian had to clear his throat three times before they heard him.

Jason looked into the eyes of his wife and knew that what had just transpired between them was a turning point. They had both shared deep feelings. The time was coming when he could say the words that he'd been holding inside. When he could share that she held his heart. That she would always hold his heart. He knew he could tell her because he could clearly see her love for him shining in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ready?" He asked. At her nod the headed to the cars. He planned on making this a night she would never forget.

Dinner was wonderful. Jason reserved a private dining room for them and he filled it with flowers. The chef had created a special menu just for them. It was by far the best meal of her life. What made it even more special was that she spent the entire evening looking into the eyes of her husband.

When the meal was complete they moved into the courtyard where a band was playing live music. Surprising her Jason took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. They swayed to the music as he whispered in her ear in Italian. She had no idea what he said but he tone of his voice and the passion in his eyes was unmistakable.

As he was speaking she looked up and stumbled at what she was seeing. In his eyes was not just passion but love. For her. He loved her and he was letting her see it. Reaching up she let her lips touch his, trying to let him know without words that she too felt what was flowing between them. They stopped dancing and simply embraced on the dance floor letting the emotions inside them build.

"Come home with me." He spoke against her lips. "Come home with me and let me show you what's in my heart."

"Yes." She whispered willing to let this man lead her anywhere.

"Il mio amore." Jason whispered kissing her softly. "Come." He repeated taking her hand in his and leading her from the restaurant.

* * *

As the sun rose the two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they once again reached the pinnacle of pleasure. "I love you." Jason said on a whisper as he felt her body tighten around his.

"I love you." Elizabeth responded watching his eyes darken and feeling his body tremble against hers.

Sated they laid there in the early morning light simply holding one another close. This was what he'd been searching for from the time he awoke in the hospital. Someplace to belong, someplace that was just his. What they created between them filled him in ways he didn't think he'd ever be able to articulate. Not even to the woman he shared it with. She loved him. There was no better feeling in the world. "I'm never going to let you go." He swore to her bringing her closer.

Home, with him she was home. After all the times in her life when she felt unloved she now had this incredible man who loved her above all others. He showed it to her in so many ways. He showed it by loving Cam as if he was his own. He showed it in how he listened to her when she talked and never made her feel like she was wasting his time. He showed it in how in touched her so gently. He loved her. There was no other woman on the planet as blessed as she. "I don't ever want you to." She responded softly.

"So are they coming down?" Johnny said with a cheeky grin.

"It is their honeymoon." Francis reminded his friend.

"Should we send up a tray?" Milo asked.

"Do you want to die?" Francis asked his young friend. He didn't even want to think about what was happening upstairs. "They were both out earlier to check on Cam."

"It's almost one they'll come out when they get hungry." Johnny said walking over to the sliding glass doors. Leticia was in the pool with Cam. It scared him some to realize that watching her with Jason's son made him wonder how she would look with a child of theirs. The little boy was grinning and babbling. Cody was in a lounge chair keeping watch. "Let's talk about something more interesting. Let's talk about Francis finally asking out Alexis."

The older Italian glared at his friend. "Let's not." He had plans to ask out the beautiful brunette when they got home. He knew a good catch when he saw one. He'd be lucky to have a classy lady like Alexis as his.

"She's a really nice lady Francis. You'd make a cute couple." Milo chimed in. He liked working with O'Brien and Corelli. They never made him feel like he wasn't good at his job because he was so young.

"You should do it soon, because I've seen Liz watching the two of you. I think she's making plans." Johnny teased he liked making Francis squirm.

"I'm not the only one she's paying attention to. I saw her and Leticia looking at rings the other day when we were in Milan. It's been almost a year Johnny." Francis had the distinct pleasure of watching his best friend choke on his coffee.

"We are not at that stage yet." Johnny said clearing his throat. Milo and Francis simply exchanged a look. Before Johnny could further defend himself Jason walked into the room. Since he was still in his sweatpants and a t shirt it was clear he was going back upstairs. "We could have sent something up."

"Elizabeth wants an omelet." Jason said turning on the stove and grabbing a pan. More specifically she wanted him to make her an omelet.

Francis rose to make coffee. "That was a great meal she prepared the other night." He and Johnny had been stunned to discover she could cook. They had both wondered when she learned. Based on the look on Jason's face their guess had been correct.

"She's really good in the kitchen now." Jason cracked the eggs with a little too much force.

"Milo, why don't you do a walk through?" Francis suggested. The young guard didn't know anything about Elizabeth's past. Knowing he wasn't wanted Milo complied.

"Does she know how much it bothers you?" Johnny asked leaning against the counter. If it was his girl she'd never set foot in the kitchen again.

"She knows that it bothers me. It makes her happy to be able to cook. Plus I think it's therapeutic for her. Taking a negative and turning it into a positive." Jason whisked the eggs before putting the bowl down. "DAMMIT!" He yelled.

Francis nodded to Johnny. "Would it make you feel better to know that Ric Lansing died last night?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Yeah it would." Jason reached for the bowl again. "How?"

"Sam is very good at her job she got a lot of information in a very short period of time. It turns out that fucker Lansing had other bad habits one being cocaine. He somehow got a bad batch of blow. He was found dead by his housekeeper when he failed to come down for dinner. The case has already been closed since his father was trying to avoid a scandal." Johnny shook his head Lansing's death had been too easy. Lansing had no idea how lucky he was that they all wanted to protect Liz. "Sam requested her fee be donated to a local shelter for abused women and children."

"Pay her for the work done. Tell her that I already wrote a check." Jason had given sizeable checks to several shelters in the Port Charles area after listening to what his wife went through. He knew that Sonny regularly gave as well. "Tell her I said thank you." Although Sam had done several jobs for them Johnny was the only one who ever spoke to her. Since she was his cousin the calls looked less suspicious.

With the omelet finished Jason plated it up and grabbed the cups of coffee and hot chocolate that Francis had made. "We'll be down for dinner, maybe." Jason said with a smirk.

* * *

As always thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi All, I just wanted to clear something up. My beta Ember 1313 is awesome; I did not mean to slight her when I said I hadn't heard from her. She is an extremely gifted and prolific writer in her own right (check out her page). I just thought it would be a good time to try a self-edit, like so many other author's on the site do. I am grateful for all her help and am sorry if I made it seem otherwise.

The characters, location and show are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Everything is ready?" Sonny asked for the third time. The schedule was very tight. Jason and Elizabeth were returning tomorrow. The job that should have been done last week was finally happening tonight. Nothing could go wrong.

"All set." The man had been sitting in this tiny little town waiting for the lock down at the prison to be lifted. An escape was impossible if the prisoners couldn't move about. "At midnight they should come out of the rear door and I'll be waiting. We'll move Baker to the safe house where he'll make his call. Once I get your text that the ownership of the piers has been transferred I'll kill him." As long as Corinthos's man inside did his job then it should only be a few hours' work.

"Nothing can go wrong." Sonny warned. By the time the jet landed, he wanted Tom Baker to be a memory.

"You aren't paying me as much as you are for mistakes." Ian Devlin specialized in making problems go away. A man like Baker who rapes little girls deserved to die. "I'm going to go have a nap and I'll be in position by ten. I won't contact you until the job is finished."

Sonny nodded as the man left the docks where they had met. This had to work; it was the last thing that needed to be done. Tom Baker was still alive because Jason promised Emily that he wouldn't go after the man. That promise had been given before it was known that Baker was the man who had raped Elizabeth long before Jason met and fell in love with the brunette. Still Jason was a man of his word and having given the promise he didn't go back on it. Sonny on the other hand had made no promises to anyone. Tom Baker would die tonight and the world would be a better place because of that. Sonny smiled the first real smile he'd had in days.

He was whistling as he walked back to the warehouse. As far as the guys knew, their boss had simply wanted to get some fresh air. Back at his office Sonny told his secretary that he didn't want to be disturbed. Leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, he tried to relax some. The days were getting harder to get through. Tomorrow he would have to sit Jason down and tell him what was coming. It was time for Sonny to go to the island to spend his last days in the sun. When he was gone, Alexis had a letter for Jason telling him of the plan with Anthony. Jason would tell Elizabeth. Sonny wasn't worried that it would cause problems, it was already clear to everyone that this marriage was for life.

Having rested enough Sonny looked at his watch. He needed to get home. It was important that he have a rock solid alibi for tonight. The security cameras around his house would catch him driving in and not leaving until tomorrow when he went to meet the returning Morgans. The mob boss stood and the room turned around him. The dizziness was new and it was by far the most annoying of his current symptoms. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths waiting for the spinning sensation to pass.

Opening his eyes everything was still, he took three steps forward and the room went black as he collapsed.

* * *

Ian Devlin checked his watch again. He was in position but he was still alone. The men should have been here thirty minutes ago. The instincts that served him so well on other jobs were screaming for him to run. However, you didn't cross a man like Sonny Corinthos. He was being paid a great deal of money to make this go according to plan.

A breaking branch alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. Peering around the tree that he was using for cover, he saw three men in overalls approach the rendezvous spot. One would be Corinthos's man, one Zacharra's man and the last one would be Baker. Ian stepped out waving the men toward him. There was no conversation as they drove to the safe house where Tom would make his call.

When Ian walked into the tiny cabin, he knew that it was a set up. Before he or the man from the Corinthos organization who had orchestrated the escape from the inside could draw their weapons they were dead. "Mr. Baker." Anthony Zacharra said stepping out of the shadows. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" Tom had never seen this man before in his life. He had no idea he was a pawn in a deadly game. He just thought that he was lucky enough to stumble upon two fellow inmates planning an escape. Blackmailing them into taking them with him had been easy.

"My name is Anthony Zacharra and I have a job for you."

* * *

Sonny was lying unconscious in a private suite at General Hospital when his phone buzzed. It was confirmation that the piers had been transferred into Jason's name. None of the guards who were anxiously hoping that their boss woke up paid it any mind. Max, who was technically in charge, was down the hall on the phone with Jason. His blonde boss was already in the air and about four hours out of Port Charles. Everyone felt bad that the honeymoon had to end on such a horrible note, but at least this happened on the last day.

* * *

Anthony watched Baker eat and smiled. It did him good to see someone enjoy his cooking. Even if it was a lowlife piece of scum. Claudia was constantly dieting and John was never home. He wanted Baker to enjoy himself because the poor fool was not long for this world. "Can I get you more wine?" Anthony asked being the good host.

"No." Baker said shoveling more pasta in his mouth. He hadn't had food this good in years. "So what's the job?" He wasn't a hired thug, but the old man in front of him promised a payment that couldn't be imagined. Tom could use the money.

"I need you to look up an old acquaintance of yours." Anthony said sliding the glossy color photo across the table.

An evil smile flitted across Tom's face. "Elizabeth Webber." He'd passed many a night thinking about her. "She still in Port Charles?"

"At the moment no, but by the time you leave here in a few days she will be." Anthony already knew that the Morgans were on their way home. Just like, he knew that Sonny was in the hospital. The informants he paid kept him up to date. He wanted to keep Baker under wraps for a few days to ratchet up the tension. By the time, he let him loose Morgan should be frothing at the mouth with rage.

"What about Emily? She still here?" Tom had spent time thinking about her as well.

"No, and I want you to stay focused. I need all your attention on Elizabeth. If you want your payday then you need to follow my instructions to the letter." Anthony warned giving him the steely look that frightened most who encountered him. He smiled when Baker instantly settled down.

"Good, you will spend the next few days here. I need you to make some calls and write some letters. In fact, I need you to write a letter as soon as you are done eating. So finish up." Anthony figured now was the perfect time to start, while everyone was focused on Corinthos. Leaving his guest, he walked out into the hall and summoned his worker. "You remember your instructions?"

"Yes sir. We are to tail Baker when he leaves. We are to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near Mrs. Morgan." The man repeated.

"If she gets hurt, it will cost everyone their lives." Anthony didn't want the young mother hurt. Just scared. Laughing he headed back into the kitchen. This was better than chess. Making the right move at the right time to challenge your opponent. Handing Tom a piece of paper and a pen he sat down at the table. "This is what I want you to write, feel free to correct any details I get wrong."

* * *

The plane landed and everyone headed for the cars. Leticia was taking Cam back to the penthouse with Milo; all the other adults were headed right for the hospital. Jason had been in almost constant contact with Max, so far they didn't have any information on what was wrong with Sonny. Oddly enough, the hospital had only been authorized to release that information to Elizabeth. Right after Jason and she married Sonny had given her his power of attorney for medical decisions only. That bit of news had everyone scratching their heads.

"Hey, can you page Sonny's doctor please." Elizabeth asked as she walked up to the hub.

Nadine was on the desk. "Leo called from the ER to tell me you were here, so I paged Patrick then. He should be here shortly." The blonde nurse wanted to ask her friend how Italy was but now was not the time.

"Elizabeth." Patrick called coming down the hall. He greeted his friend with a hug. "Let's go to Sonny's room." As they walked down the hall, the doctor was aware that they were being followed by lots of very large men. All armed with guns.

The guys stayed in the hall and watched as Patrick talked with Elizabeth. No one could hear what was being said, but even if they could, it wouldn't make much sense. The two friends were talking in medical shorthand. When they saw Elizabeth wipe her eyes, they knew it was bad.

She came out of the room and walked into Jason's arms. "Sonny has end stage terminal brain cancer. He's known for a year that he was dying."

"What?" Jason said looking down at his wife. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth was still crying. "Right now they are keeping him comfortable with some heavy painkillers. Patrick thinks that Sonny will wake up again, but with cases like this, you can never be sure. I'm going to get a copy of his chart and go over it so that we can make an informed decision if necessary. We will see if there are any options left, but you have to prepare yourself for the fact that this may be the end. Jason I am so sorry." She said hugging her shocked husband tightly. She let him go and headed to where Nadine was printing out Sonny's chart.

The guys had all heard her as well and the hall was quiet as each man processed what they had just heard. Their boss was dying. How could they not have known? When Francis's phone rang several guys jumped as, they were pulled out of their thoughts. "Corelli…what…how is that possible…do we have any idea of where he is." Francis was silent. "Find him." He barked into the phone. "Jason I need to speak with you."

"Not now Francis." Jason was stunned. He didn't want to have to deal with business tonight.

"Yes, now Jason." It was his tone that had everyone looking at him. When he walked down the hall, it was clear Jason was to follow. As Francis passed Johnny, he stopped and quietly talked with his friend. Whatever he said had the green-eyed guard sprinting down the hall.

"What the fuck is so important Francis?" Anger was making its way to the forefront and they both knew that Francis was not the reason Jason was angry. His friend had been lying to him for over a year.

"Tom Baker escaped from Pentonville." Francis just spit it out.

Jason immediately looked around for his wife. He saw her down at the hub reviewing something with Patrick. He also saw the Johnny was right next to her. "Fuck. We don't need this right now. Do we know where he is?" Jason asked.

"No, but I'm going to have every available man looking for him. I also am going to reach out to the Donnelly's on the west coast and have them keep an eye on your sister." Baker went to prison for blackmailing Emily.

Jason just nodded. The thought of Baker being free made his skin crawl.

Francis's phone rang again. "Corelli." He listened for a bit. "Send it over, do not open it." He looked at his boss. "Someone just left a letter for Elizabeth at the manager's desk at the Towers."

"Who delivered it?" Jason asked not liking this one-bit.

"The manager said he went to put a delivery in the back and when he returned the letter was there. It's addressed to Elizabeth Webber." Francis watched as his boss rubbed his neck and paced.

"I need to tell her, and from here on out I want two guards on her no matter where she goes. I will need you, Johnny and Max with me while we deal with making sure no one sees Sonny's illness as an opening. So I want you to assign Marco and Freddy to Elizabeth." It would help if he could get her to agree to stay in the penthouse until they caught Baker. Or maybe go to the island.

"Here she comes." Francis told his boss.

Jason walked over and pulled her into an empty room. He saw Johnny take up position on the door to ensure they weren't interrupted. "Something's happened tonight. I need to tell you." God he didn't even want to say the words.

"Please Jason I don't think I can deal with anything else right now. Can it wait?" She asked leaning her head on his chest. Thank goodness they were already in the air when Max called.

"No, baby it can't." Jason pulled her into his warmth wanting her as close as possible when he told her. "Tom Baker escaped from Pentonville tonight." He felt her stiffen against him.

"No." She said pulling away. "No, that's not possible."

"Elizabeth." Jason said reaching for her.

"No. Jason. Please no. Please." She said as her knees gave out. "Please god no."

He was right there, catching her before she hit the ground. "We are looking for him. Right now we are looking for him." He was holding her tight and rocking her when Francis knocked on the door.

"The letter is here." He handed the envelope to Jason. Johnny was also watching from the doorway.

Jason read half of the letter before handing it to Francis. He couldn't read the filth that was on the paper while holding his precious girl in his arms. "You, Johnny and Max read it. No one else. I can't finish it now." He leaned over and whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "I love you baby, I will protect you no matter what it takes." He promised her.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	18. Chapter 18

The characters, location and show are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi All, I need to get the rest of my story up because I'm going to be away from the computer my story is on (hopefully not for to long) so everything from here on out is self edited. I ran it through spell and grammar check and hopefully got everything.

* * *

Chapter 17

It was a long night. After collapsing in shock Elizabeth managed to pull herself back together. Crying was not going to help the situation even if that was what she wanted to do. Instead she needed to focus on helping Sonny. Nadine had the chart ready and surrounded by a small army of guards Elizabeth went home.

Johnny, Francis and Max all insisted that Jason go home with her. Decisions needed to be made but that could wait until the morning. Right now only the top guys knew what was wrong with Sonny so they had time to plan. Not that they really needed to. Everyone who worked in the Corinthos Morgan organization knew that Jason made most of the business decisions anyway. He tended to be calmer than Sonny who often made decisions based on emotion. The families were used to dealing with Sonny but none of them thought Jason was stupid.

Once Jason got Elizabeth in the penthouse he sent an order to lock down the Towers. No one who didn't live in the building would be permitted in. He also stationed guards in the lobby. The Towers was already secure but Jason was taking no chances.

Elizabeth headed upstairs to check on Cam who was sleeping peacefully. She expected him to wake earlier than usual due to the time change. Knowing he was taken care off she walked into the master suite going into the bathroom. Setting the water temperature to as hot as she could stand it, she stripped off her clothes and walked under the spray.

Unsure of what to do Jason watched as she checked on their son before following her into the bedroom. When he heard the shower come on he flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. This was a fucking nightmare. They hadn't even had time to deal with Sonny's brain tumor before learning that Baker was out. Johnny was already tapping his source at the prison to find out just what the hell happened. Hopefully by tomorrow they would have some answers.

In the meantime he had men crawling all over the city looking for that asshole. They would find him and Jason would personally show him just what happened to people who fucked with his wife. Ric Lansing had died at someone else's hands but Baker would not be so fortunate.

When Jason sat up he saw that almost an hour had passed, the shower was still running. Concerned he knocked on the door before stepping into the steamy room. "Ellie." He called out. Getting no answer he walked over opening the frosted glass door. His wife was sitting on the floor of the shower curled up in a ball sobbing. "Oh baby." He said softly as he reached over to turn off the water. With a towel in his hands he stepped into the stall so he could pick her up.

Not protesting she let Jason dry her before pulling one of his t shirts over her head. Gently he toweled her hair and brushed it out so it wouldn't tangle. He placed her under the covers before quickly discarding his clothes, sliding in next to her.

Elizabeth burrowed in as close to Jason as she could get. She was shivering in fear but also because by the time he came in the water had turned cold. Tom Baker was free; it was one of her worst nightmares. She no longer thought of him every waking minute but she would be lying if she said she didn't think of him at all. Especially after her marriage to Ric. She trusted Jason to protect her and she trusted him to care for Cam if the worst happened. "I love you so much. I want you to know that in case something happens."

"Elizabeth." He said on a frustrated sigh. "I love you too baby. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." He wouldn't lie to her and tell her everything would be fine. He didn't know that he just knew that he would give his life for her or their son. He knew that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. He just prayed it was enough. "Try to get some rest I'll be right here." He told her as he swept his hand up and down her back hoping to get her to relax.

* * *

Bleary eyed with exhaustion Jason watched as his mug filled with coffee. Normally a night of no sleep didn't faze him, but when you added in jet lag it was bad. Elizabeth had barely slept. One nightmare followed another and she had ended up crying most of the night. This in turn made her alternately very apologetic or very angry. She didn't want to be weak but she was terrified. Finally she had offered to sleep in the guest bedroom which had led to them having their first fight.

Even now he couldn't figure out why she thought he would let her leave their bedroom when she was obviously upset. Did she really think that he would be able to sleep knowing she was down the hall crying? Her reasoning was that one of them needed to be sharp for Cam. He yelled back that was why they had a nanny. It went back and forth for a good ten minutes before Jason ended the argument by throwing his wife on the bed and kissing her senseless. It seemed the best way to stop her from talking. That was followed by a round of love making that finally enabled her to sleep. While she slept he simply held her.

Taking a sip of the brew he closed his eyes and tried to figure out what he wanted to do first today. Max, Francis and Johnny would be over in a couple of hours to go over what needed to be handled. Max would bring them up to date on everything that had happened in Port Charles in the last month. Until last night that hadn't been anything major. Just because he was out of the country didn't mean Jason hadn't received frequent updates. Things had been quiet which was a good thing.

He was heading back upstairs when the guard knocked on the door. "Yeah." Jason said after opening it.

"Mac Scorpio is in the lobby." Eddie informed him.

"Let him up." Instead of waiting in the living room Jason stepped out into the hall. He nodded to Calvin who was standing in front of Sonny's old penthouse. It was empty but Jason wanted two guards in the hall. "Mac." Jason said as the older man stepped off the elevator.

Mac Scorpio had to suppress a grin as he noticed that Jason was in sweatpants and a t shirt. Remembering why he was here made him sober up. "Tom Baker escaped from Pentonville early this morning." Mac realized the other man most likely already knew.

"I'm aware of that, but thank you for coming." There would be no official notification for Elizabeth since Tom was never prosecuted for her assault.

Looking at the two guards to see if they were listening Mac stepped closer to Jason and lowered his voice. "We both know what he did to Elizabeth. I can guarantee you that my department will not investigate too hard should his body turn up." It was crossing a line but Baker was slime. Mac had two daughters and a niece, having Baker on the loose made him fear for them.

Jason just looked at the other man. Responding could get him arrested, true it would be entrapment but him getting arrested was not what they needed. "I can have guards assigned to Robin, Georgie and Maxie if it will make you feel better. They will be discreet since you being Police Commissioner it would look bad."

"Maxie?" The first two didn't surprise him, but Maxie and Elizabeth did not get along. Mac was surprised the mob boss included her.

"Elizabeth would not want her to be hurt." It was true his wife didn't like the annoying blonde but she would want her protected.

"Thank you." Mac didn't give a damn how it looked, he wanted his girls safe. "Call me if you hear anything."

Jason just looked at the other man not saying a word. The elevator doors slid shut just as the penthouse door opened. Turning he saw he wife standing there bundled up in his robe. "Hey." He said softly ushering her back inside. "What are you doing up?"

"I rolled over and you were gone." She looked up at him. She was trying not to be clingy.

"You want to go back upstairs." He could lie down for a bit longer.

"No, I need to get started on Sonny's charts. Patrick said I could call him today with any questions I have." Elizabeth reached up and took a sip of her husband's coffee. Bunching her nose she made a face. "How can you stand to drink it that strong?"

"Keeps me awake. Come on I'll make you a cup." Knowing she really was tired if she wanted coffee. "I'll make you breakfast too."

* * *

Once Elizabeth was set up at his desk, and Leticia was in the penthouse to watch Cam, Jason walked across the hall to get ready for his meeting with the guys. He didn't want to discuss this in his home, but he also didn't want to be too far from Elizabeth.

This morning some of the furniture that Sonny had in storage downstairs was brought up. The dining room table was in the middle of the room so that they could sit around it and talk. This first meeting was just him, Francis, Johnny and Max. They were going to go over the security details for the territory, discuss which families might pose a threat right now, and talk about Baker. In two hours Elizabeth was going to come over and tell them everything she had learned about Sonny's condition. It was going to be a long, grueling morning. Starting right now.

Right now Jason needed to read the letter that Baker had sent to Elizabeth. It wasn't signed but considering it was all about that Valentine's night in the park it couldn't be from anyone else. What he had read last night had left him feeling sick. That bastard had no remorse for what he had done. Instead he had reminisced about how great it had been for him. Starting with when he first spotted her and ending with his walking away. Just thinking about it made Jason want to go out a kill someone.

Still he needed to be calm because eventually he was going to have to tell Elizabeth about the letter and be strong for her if she wanted to read it. He hoped to god she didn't because it was cruel and obscene. Francis was waiting with the letter when Jason opened the door. "Did you read it?"

"Yeah. Johnny and Max too." Max had actually thrown up when he was done. "This fucking piece of shit cannot be allowed to get anywhere near Liz." Francis was already turning red.

Jason took the letter and started to read. By the time he was done Johnny and Max were standing next to Francis. "I want him found." Jason said in a low and lethal tone.

"We have men looking everywhere." Max assured him. "We will find him Jason and he will pay."

Johnny just nodded his agreement. The letter had made him sick. That someone would do something like that to a young girl and then gloat about it made him ill. Baker had actually admitted to dreaming about that night and jerking off to the memory. What the fuck was that about? He knew from guarding Elizabeth before she left for California that she had been raped. The fact that she had come back from that made him so proud of her. He would give his life if necessary to make sure that sick fuck didn't get anywhere near her again.

"Let's get started, we have a lot to cover." Jason said as he pulled out a chair.

* * *

Securing the territory was no problem. Jason ran a pretty tight ship in that area anyhow so they didn't need to do much. The Zacharra's were the only family that made the guys nervous. Anthony was a loose cannon. Normally Sonny dealt with him because being in the same room with the man left Jason wanting to kill him. They would also need to call a meeting of all the families in the next few days. Jason would go and make sure everyone knew that to move against him would be suicide.

They worked through item after item until the only things left were Tom Baker and Sonny. "None of the guys have reported seeing him, so I'm thinking he's gone to ground." Francis was coordinating the search.

"Contact the other families I want to know if anyone is helping him." If so they would be given the opportunity to correct that mistake. "Johnny what have you heard from the prison?" Jason asked getting more coffee.

"Nothing yet, they are still investigating. I'm hoping to hear from my guy by nightfall." It was frustrating but his source couldn't pass on what he didn't know.

"Max-"That was as far as Jason got before Calvin knocked before opening the door.

"Mrs. Morgan is here, and she's really upset." The guard told Jason.

"Send her in." He was caught off guard as she ran through the door and barreled into him. She was shaking hard and trying not to cry. "What happened?"

"He c-called." She said pushing her phone containing the voice mail into his hand. "He called and said…oh god, Jason he said he's coming for me. That he's been dreaming of me." He said a lot more than that but she couldn't bring herself to repeat it. "I'll die if it happens again. Please don't let it happen again."

Jason tossed the phone to Max who would run a trace on it. "We are doing everything we can." Her being this afraid was making Jason a bit nuts. He needed to maintain control but seeing his wife like this left him barely in control himself. "No one in this room is going to let him get you. You believe that right?"

Elizabeth nodded, trying to stop the tears. "I'm sorry. I'm just so scared."

"I know baby. I know." It was killing him to not be able to tell it everything would be fine. "Let us handle this, can you tell us about Sonny?" Focusing on something else for a bit would calm her. It was up to him to keep her safe, but they needed her to understand what was happening with Sonny.

She nodded, taking a few deep breaths. "I know that you'll do everything you can to protect me, it's just hearing his voice." She shuddered hard. "I'll go wash my face and come back."

The men watched her walk from the room, all of them feeling helpless.

* * *

Thank you all for the support, reviews, follows and favorites.


	19. Chapter 19

The show characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 18

Sonny was dying. That was what she told them. There was nothing that could be done for him at this point. He had over the last year seen some of the top specialist in the field. Right now all they could do was make him comfortable. "I'm so sorry." Elizabeth finished up.

"Why didn't he say anything?" That was where Jason's mind kept going. Sonny knew he was dying so why hadn't he told anyone.

"You know how Sonny is." Max said as the other guys at the table nodded.

"Can we bring him home?" Jason asked he knew that Sonny wouldn't want to stay in the hospital even if he never woke up.

"You might want to check with Alexis." Elizabeth didn't want to throw the other woman under the bus but if anyone knew about Sonny's deteriorating health it might be her. "If he left care instructions she would have them."

"And she wouldn't be able to say anything." Johnny pointed out.

"I'll call her." Elizabeth told them rising to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked seeing that she was leaving.

"I don't have a phone anymore and there isn't a land line here. I'm going next door to make the call." Elizabeth explained. She didn't want her phone back, it was silly but she just didn't.

"Use mine; we'll get you another one." Jason handed her his phone and then pulled her down onto his lap. Closing his eyes he let his head rest on her shoulder. Right now he needed her close. They hadn't yet listened to the message Tom left, but they would when Elizabeth left.

"She's on her way over. Diane too." Elizabeth told the guys. "Does anyone want lunch?" Everyone was upset but they still needed to eat. She got a chorus of nos. Maybe she would try again later.

* * *

Alexis and Diane were in the middle of one of their many debates when they walked into penthouse two. Seeing the morose faces of the men around the table and Jason leaning against Elizabeth stopped them both.

"You wanted to see me?" Alexis asked getting into lawyer mode. Most likely they wanted to know Sonny's last wishes.

"Do you have care instructions for Sonny?" Elizabeth asked walking over to the older woman.

"No, not care instructions." Alexis placed her briefcase on the table. She quickly looked at Francis then looked away. Whenever they were in the same room she couldn't help but watch him. "Sonny updated his will last year and I have funereal instructions."

"Did you know he was sick?" Jason barked out getting right to the point. When Alexis jumped at his tone Elizabeth shot her husband a glare of her own.

"No. He just said that he wanted to make sure everything was in order. I just figured because he was in a certain line of work he was being responsible." Alexis tried not to think too hard on what her client really did.

"You did the same thing right after you married Elizabeth." Diane pointed out coming to the defense of her friend. "It only makes sense to have all your ducks in a row."

"As his attorney do you have any problem with me having him released from the hospital? Is there anything stopping me?" Elizabeth had never been on this side of care before.

"You have power of attorney for medical decisions so what happens is up to you. Jason has power of attorney for business decisions." Alexis explained.

"I'll have him taken to Greystone. I'll need to get some equipment." Elizabeth was already making plans. "I can handle care during the day, but we'll need an overnight nurse. Unless you think we should just move to Greystone for the duration?" That last question was directed at Jason.

He gave it some thought. Greystone was a fortress. It might not be a bad idea to move there. "That's probably for the best, but get an overnight nurse anyway. I don't want you running yourself into the ground. Diane why are you here?" He hoped to god she wasn't here to see Max.

"I wanted to let you know that you now own the entirety of the Port Charles docks. The paperwork came through this morning." Diane said with a wide smile. She loved it when things came to her already complete. It left her with more time to look at shoes.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked confused. "The Zacharra's own half the piers."

Diane removed the contract from her briefcase. "Not as of midnight last night. Sonny and Anthony did some sort of deal while you were in Italy. I was told by Sonny yesterday to expect the deeds today." Despite sharing an office Diane and Alexis often didn't know what the other one was doing. It kept them from being called as witnesses.

"When did this happen?" Jason looked over the paperwork and then at Alexis.

"I have no idea." Alexis took the papers from Jason and read them. "I have never seen this before. It looks like everything was handled through the Zacharra's attorney."

"First the tumor and now this. What the hell has Sonny been doing?" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose; he felt a headache coming on. "I need to speak with Anthony Zacharra. This makes no sense, there is no way he would give Sonny this much power."

"Not Sonny, the piers are all in your name." Diane cleared up. "Sonny needed cash last year for some investment and in exchange he signed over his share of the ports. You own them all."

Jason was now even more confused. Sonny gave him his share of the piers and then works out a deal with Zacharra to obtain the rest. Not for himself but for Jason. He sighed when Elizabeth started rubbing his shoulders. The pieces were not fitting together. "Max, when did Sonny meet with Anthony?"

"As far as I know he didn't." The big guard answered just as confused as his boss. While both Sonny and Jason went out from time to time without guards, Sonny wouldn't meet with the head of another family alone. Too much potential for someone to end up dead.

"I need to go to the warehouse and look through Sonny's safe. Max arrange guards for Diane and Alexis." He looked at the two attorneys. "Stay." He barked out, meaning they shouldn't leave until he returned.

"Arf." Diane said giving him a glare.

Jason just gave her a hard stare, which made her jump. "Not now Diane."

"Can I go get the things I need for Sonny?" Elizabeth asked, knowing that Jason was close to snapping. Too many things were happening too quickly once he got a handle on the situation he would relax some. He wouldn't relax completely until Tom Baker was found.

"No." He bit out before leaving the penthouse.

"What was that all about?" Diane asked. She had seen Jason in some foul moods but never like this.

"Come over and I'll make coffee and explain." Elizabeth walked to the door. She could use the company. Since it was Cam's nap time Leticia could join them.

"Alexis." Francis moved forward before she could leave the penthouse.

"Yes." She said trying not to fidget.

"Make sure you stay with your guard." Baker was focused on Elizabeth, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't hurt someone else if the chance arose. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not used to having someone following me around." Alexis was touched that he was concerned for her safety. "I'll make sure to stay with my guard."

"I'll pick him myself." Francis told her. Giving into temptation he touched her cheek. "He'll keep you safe."

"I trust you Francis." Alexis blushed when she looked at him.

"I need to get started, but I'll check in with you later." He told her wanting more than anything to let her know he was interested in pursuing a relationship, but that was going to have wait until things calmed down. Walking her to the door he watched until she was in the other penthouse. Turning to Max he said. "Let's get to work."

* * *

The safe revealed nothing new, neither did a search of Sonny's desk. Johnny suggested they try his home office and Jason just nodded. He also needed to find out if Sonny had any safe deposit boxes. He was used to Sonny making side deals, but they benefited him not anyone else. What really had Jason worried was what Sonny gave up in exchange for the piers. According to Benny they still owned everything they did when Jason left for Italy. To get the piers Sonny would need to have given up something substantial.

"Morgan." Jason answered when his phone rang.

"You need to come back to the Towers, right now." Francis told his boss.

"What happened?" Jason was already heading for his bike. Johnny was right behind him.

"Another letter. I was out so the guard on the door gave it to Elizabeth." Francis had been getting reports from the guys on the search.

"Shit. I'm on my way." Jason jumped on his bike and sped towards home.

* * *

When he walked through the door he saw his wife on the couch curled up in a ball with Diane rubbing her back. As much as he wanted to go right to her, he needed to know what he was dealing with. Wordlessly Francis handed Jason the letter. The look on his face let Jason know Francis had already read it.

In many ways it was even worse than the first one. This one went into explicit detail all the things Baker planned on doing to Elizabeth when they were reunited. He made what happened to her when she was fifteen sound like a date, one that he couldn't wait to repeat. Jason handed the letter to Johnny before walking over to the couch and picking up his wife.

"Why is this happening?" She asked softly.

"I don't know baby." He murmured against her hair. He took the steps two at a time and walked down the hall to their bedroom. Laying them both down he held her tightly to him. She clutched him just as tightly as she trembled.

"Can you stay, just for a little while?" He was busy, she knew that her falling apart wouldn't help but she needed him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Anthony Zacharra and the puzzle of what Sonny was up to could wait. His girl needed him so this was where he needed to be.

* * *

They slept for a few hours both of them needing to rest. Elizabeth got up when Cam needed to eat. Feeding her son with her husband sitting behind her she resolved to be stronger. She had cried her last tears over Tom Baker. She would not give him anymore power over her. Jason would find him and deal with him. Right now she needed to focus on supporting her husband and making sure her friend got the best care possible.

They would set up a hospital style room at Greystone and Elizabeth would call Epiphany and see if any of the nurses were available for private duty. She also needed to check in with the architect to see how construction on their house was going. There were plenty of things to keep her mind off of the man who was hell bent on terrorizing her.

* * *

Jason took Cam back down to Leticia and when he returned to the bedroom he heard the shower running. Quickly he disrobed and went to join her hoping to avoid a repeat of last night.

She was standing under the spray just letting the water run over her. It felt so good. When the door opened and Jason joined her she simply leaned back knowing he would be there. As his arms came around her she let out a soft sigh. "If the water is too hot you can adjust it." It was once again as hot as she could stand it.

He didn't feel temperatures like everyone else, but he reached over to turn down the hot water because her skin was already turning pink. He steered her under the shower head as he reached for the shampoo.

"Oh my god, that feels so good." She moaned as his finger massaged her scalp.

"Tilt your head back." He instructed rinsing the soap away. Next he reached for the body gel, skipping the loofah and using his hands to wash her. Letting his fingers linger in all her most sensitive spots. When she was clean he knelt at her feet. "Lean back baby." He wanted her braced against the wall. Lifting one leg over his shoulder he put his mouth to her and proceeded to make her mind blank to anything but him.

After hearing her scream his name in pleasure he washed himself then turned off the water. When they were wrapped in towels he took her hand and put her back in bed. She couldn't help but noticed that he was fully aroused. Reaching down she took his hard length in her hand and started stroking.

"Baby, you don't have to." He told her, he had just wanted to let her know she was loved.

"Ssh. Let me." Kissing a path down his chest and over those magnificent abs she found herself eye to erection. Opening her mouth she took him in slowly loving him. She took him as deep as she could before swirling her tongue around the sensitive head and then sucking. When his hips bucked she smiled. "Good?" She asked pulling back.

"Yes." He told her cupping his hand on the back of her head to encourage her to continue. He didn't push, because he would never force her but he hoped she was enjoying herself too. He didn't want her to stop.

She took him in again loving how he trembled from what she was doing. This was not something she was particularly good at, but Jason seemed to be enjoying her efforts. Pulling back again she kissed the head of his shaft before stroking with her hand. Dipping her head again she took him deep once more and hummed. With a shout her husband fell over the edge. Placing her head on his shoulder she just let his warmth seep into her. Tom Baker would not take this from her. She was not going to let him.

* * *

Thank you for the support, reviews, follows and favorites!


	20. Chapter 20

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 19

Three motorcycles roared up the driveway of the Zacharra compound at Crimson Pointe. Jason, Johnny and Cody all dismounted and walked up the steps to the ornate front door. Jason knocked and they waited impatiently for it to be opened. It had taken four days to make this meeting happen and the scowl on Jason's face summed up how he felt about that. Normally he was a very patient man; right now patience could go fuck itself.

Since the night they had returned from Italy nothing had changed. Sonny was still in a coma like state and Tom Baker was still loose. It was pissing the mob boss off. He was hoping to get some answers today. If nothing else Anthony would tell Jason just what Sonny gave up in exchange for the piers. He was fully prepared to beat the answer out of the other man if it came down to it.

Anthony himself answered the door and with a wide grin and ushered his guests inside. "Mr. Morgan I didn't expect you to bring so many guards. I'm flattered that a fit young man such as yourself felt the need to bring back up."

Johnny and Cody both exchanged a look. The man really was nuts.

"This isn't a social call Zacharra." Jason told him. The house was very quiet and on the drive up they hadn't seen any guards. Something was off. All three of them were on alert you never knew what Anthony might pull.

"Of course not, come into my office." Anthony walked toward the back of the house. Once in his office he sat behind his desk. "Coffee?" He offered. No one accepted. "What can I do for you? But first how is the lovely Mrs. Morgan. I very much enjoyed our dance at your reception." He said smiling.

"What did Sonny give you for the piers?" Jason got right to point totally ignoring Anthony's question about Elizabeth.

With that same grin on his face Anthony leaned back in his chair. He studied the man before him. Death by Morgan was not a bad way to go. He had no intention of turning into a vegetable like Corinthos. The house was empty and the only men currently employed by him were the ones tailing Baker. All his affairs were in order and this morning he had called his brother Rudy to confess what he had done. His older brother's reaction had been pretty much as expected. He washed his hands of Anthony and refused to protect him from the enforcer. Anthony fully expected to die in the next half hour and he was ready.

"He broke Tom Baker out of Pentonville." Anthony sat back and waited for the fallout to come.

* * *

It had been eleven years since he'd last seen her in person, and he had to say she looked better than ever. He especially liked the longer hair. Tom sat at a table not too far from the lovely Liz and watched as she drank her hot chocolate. Yesterday that crazy old man who broke him out of prison had let him leave the mausoleum he called home. Today Tom was sitting in the hospital cafeteria just waiting for an opening.

After he had written the letters and made the four phone calls that Anthony wanted the old man had clapped him on the back smiling wide. He had been pleased with the results. With that completed Tom had been given Elizabeth's address, and sent on his way. Anthony had warned him that to attempt to grab her at the Towers would be suicide so Tom had come up with another plan. He would snatch her when she left.

When he arrived at her building yesterday she was leaving. Grabbing a cab he followed her to a medical supply store before she headed to General Hospital. Hanging around he soon got the gist of what was going on. Sonny Corinthos was dying and she was in charge of his care. Elizabeth had also recently married Jason Morgan and you didn't spend time in Pentonville and not know who he was. The two big guys with her were her bodyguards. That was a bit of a kink in his plans but he could work around it. Elizabeth was going to be his, now that he saw what a beauty she'd become he was not going to settle for any other outcome.

In order for his plan to work the first thing he had had to do was ditch the guys Anthony had watching him. What was going to happen was for him and Liz alone. Being in prison had been educational. It paid to watch your back and your surroundings. He had become a master at it. It hadn't taken Tom long to spot the tails, but he had taken him until this morning to lose them. After losing his company he had purchased a gun. It was nice to know that some things never changed. He had gotten this gun the same place he had gotten the gun he owned before he went away. Cash up front no questions asked.

Arriving at the hospital early this morning he had simple sat back and waited for her to come.

* * *

He had no idea what the hell that beeping was, but he really wanted it to stop. It was hurting his head. Sonny slowly opened his eyes and waited for things to come into focus. The room was dimly lit, and that made it even harder to see. He was in the hospital with no idea of how he had gotten here. Turning his head he saw Max just on the other side of the doorway, he appeared to be talking to someone. How long had he been here? Was Jason home? Was Tom Baker dead? He was tired. After he rested briefly he would get the answers to his questions. Slowly his eyes closed and Sonny went back under.

* * *

She was tired. The last four days had seemed like months. Sleep was a distant memory. Despite vowing to not let Tom Baker control her Elizabeth was still in a constant state of fear. During the day she was holding it together, at night when she went to sleep Baker stalked her dreams. She was waking up screaming several times a night. She wasn't resting and neither was Jason.

The man had been her rock so far. Whatever she needed she got. That meant he was doing a lot of work out of penthouse two. He was also home every night by ten so that she wouldn't have to go to bed alone. The guards were also helping to support her. Marco and Freddy had kept her laughing yesterday while they were out shopping. Today she had Ryan and Freddy because Marco's sister had given birth to her baby last night. He had insisted he should stay, but both she and Jason told him to go. A new life should be celebrated and he needed to be with his family.

They were moving Sonny to Greystone tomorrow afternoon. While she was here at the hospital a crew would be at the penthouse packing everything up so that she, Jason and Cam could also move to the house. They would stay there until Sonny passed on.

Last night she had spent an hour on the phone with Jax bringing him up to date on what was happening with Michael and Morgan's father. Carly was unable to fly due to her high risk pregnancy and no one thought it was a good idea for the two women to speak to each other. Jax had agreed to be the go between. It was kind of him considering he couldn't stand Sonny.

According to Jax, Carly was devastated by Sonny's illness, and pissed that Elizabeth was in charge of his care. As soon as Carly was cleared to fly she fully intended to return to Port Charles and take over Sonny's care. Elizabeth rolled her eyes thinking that the blonde had no idea how to care for anyone other than herself. She didn't say that but just told Jax she would call him soon with an update.

"Liz." Nadine walked over to her friend. She approached slowly because the large men with guns made her nervous.

"Hey Nadine. Have a seat." Elizabeth offered the perky blonde.

"I can't I'm due in surgery soon. I just wanted to check that you wanted me at the house by nine tomorrow night." As Sonny's overnight nurse she would be on duty from ten at night until six in the morning.

"That will be great. I can show you around and go over any changes. I really appreciate you doing this." Elizabeth liked Nadine and the other woman was a top notch nurse. Sonny would be in good hands.

"I really appreciate it; the money will come in handy." As a private nurse she would make twice what she did now. "I have to go I'm in with Monica." Nadine said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Monica Quartermaine was the Chief of Surgery and a task master in the OR. The older woman was a gifted surgeon but a pain to work with.

"Good luck." Elizabeth said smiling at her friend as she walked away. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and then we can head back up." She shook her head when she noticed that her guards were watching Nadine walk away. Turning Elizabeth headed to the bathroom her mind on everything they needed to get done.

* * *

There was silence in the room after Anthony dropped his bombshell.

"What did you say?" Jason was rooted to the spot in shock.

"In exchange for the piers your partner, and mine I guess, broke Tom Baker out of Pentonville. True I did lie and say that he was my godson, and I further lied by promising to make sure he left the area, but it was Sonny who made sure he went free." Anthony sipped his coffee like he hadn't just turned Jason's world on its ear.

"But that isn't all Sonny has been up to. Mr. Corinthos has been a very naughty boy." Anthony taunted happily.

Jason was standing there with his fists so tightly closed his knuckles were turning white. Baker's freedom for the piers. It didn't make any sense. Sonny knew what Baker had done there was no way he would do something like that to Elizabeth. "You're lying."

"I am not." Anthony said offended. "I have no reason to lie to you. This all started when Sonny decided that you needed to marry Elizabeth, who really is a lovely young woman."

"You don't speak of her." Jason said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, no offense intended." Anthony held up his hands. "Where was I, yes the marriage. He came to me and asked me to make a recording where you would overhear my plan to get you to marry Claudia. It was a scam. Sonny knew that you would turn to the now Mrs. Morgan for help. He also knew that she would want to help you. By the way you should know that I asked Sonny if Elizabeth was involved and he said no." He added just in case Morgan's suspicions went there. Anthony didn't feel the need to take anyone innocent down this time.

"Why would Sonny do that?" Jason was beginning to believe Anthony. He didn't want to but he was. Anthony was known for being crazy and manipulative.

"Something about making amends. He mentioned something about faking his death and a woman named Courtney. I stopped listening halfway through. I myself have no use for guilt and remorse. They just waste time." Anthony got up and refilled his coffee cup. Coming back he put a thick manila envelope on the desk. "I recorded all of our meetings understanding that you have no reason to believe me."

"Where is Baker?" Jason asked in a low voice. He needed a few more pieces of information and then Anthony could die.

"I have no idea. The guards I put on him seem to have lost him. But I'm sure that Mrs. Morgan has plenty of protection, right?" Anthony smiled knowing his time was almost up.

* * *

Her guards were still watching the nurses when Tom rose from his table and walked toward the restrooms. Even if they did look his way they wouldn't see the man they were looking for. This morning he had dyed his hair blond before shaving his moustache and beard. Add some tan in a bottle and he didn't look anything like the pale man who had left Pentonville. He had helped himself to a janitor's uniform this morning and now he blended right in.

Looking around and seeing no one watching he stepped into the ladies room. The main area was empty but he could see Elizabeth's bright red ballet flats in the last stall. Not wanting to be disturbed he flipped the dead bolt. Of course they weren't going to stay here, but this would be an ideal place to get reacquainted.

The toilet flushed and Tom reached into the deep pockets of his overalls removing his gun. When the stall opened and Elizabeth stepped out he moved out of the doorway so that she could see him. "Hello Liz, long time no see." He smiled as the color drained from her face. This was going to be fun and it was going to take a really long time.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. follows, favorites and support.


	21. Chapter 21

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

Jason didn't even bother to wait for the elevator as he ran into the hospital through the sliding doors. Instead he ran up the stairs to the floor with the private suites. Taking in the scene he saw Francis talking with Det. Harper while Max stood nearby them with handcuffs on. It was the big dark haired guard who spotted his boss first. He nodded his head letting the other men know that Jason had arrived.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked he didn't care about anything else right now.

"We still don't know." Francis admitted pissed. The hospital was crawling with guards and that fucker had still managed to get to her.

"We are coordinating with your men to look for her." Harper told the mob boss. He didn't like Jason but he never would have wished this on the man. Mac had filled him in on Baker's history with Mrs. Morgan. Everyone was afraid of what shape she would be in when they found her, if she was still alive. "I'll check in with my guys." He moved off to make a call.

"What the fuck happened?" Johnny asked as he and Cody joined Francis, Max and Jason.

"Freddy and Ryan fucked up." Francis said not even bothering to hide how disgusted he was. They were senior guards this was not should not have happened on their watch.

"Where are they now?" Jason might appear calm but inside he was terrified. Elizabeth had been missing for over an hour. He'd been so busy dealing with Anthony that he hadn't been here in Port Charles and now his baby girl was gone. He had promised to protect her and he let that monster grab her.

"Freddy is on his way to the warehouse and Ryan is in recovery." Francis reported to his boss, not for a minute fooled by his calm demeanor.

"What happened to Ryan?" Cody asked his friend.

"I tried to kill him." Max finally spoke. That explained the cuffs. It had taken Francis and six other guards to get Max off the other man. They had been charged with watching Mrs. M. and instead they were ogling nurses. Max had tried to make the other guard swallow his fist.

"Does Stan have the surveillance footage?" Jason asked Francis.

"Yeah, we don't have a good image, but it he's now a platinum blonde with a tan. He was dressed in overalls that match the maintenance uniforms here. He took her through the loading dock. He didn't take any of our cars but instead walked towards the University. We have men everywhere and Scorpio didn't hesitate to send his officers over. They are doing a door to door search." Francis was worried. It was clear from the letters and phone calls what Baker's agenda was. Even if Liz survived what he did to her mentally she might not ever be the same. "I called the penthouse and checked in with Milo, everything is quiet there."

Before Jason could say anything else Patrick Drake came out of Sonny's room. "He's awake." The neurosurgeon told Jason. The entire hospital was buzzing about the kidnapping and he was surprised the other man was so calm. Until he looked in his eyes. They revealed that Jason was on the edge of snapping.

"Get Max free, you four," He indicated Johnny, Francis, Max and Cody "come with me." They walked into Sonny's room closing the door behind them. No one else was getting in until Jason was done talking with his partner.

"Sonny." Jason said leaning over the bed.

The mob boss opened his eyes slowly. "Jason." He said with a small smile. "Welcome home." His voice was weaker than anyone had ever heard it.

Jason fisted his hands in the sheets to keep them off Sonny. "My girl is gone Sonny."

"What?" Sonny was confused.

"Elizabeth is gone, that motherfucker Tom Baker took my girl. You broke him out of Pentonville and now he has my Elizabeth." Jason's tone was low and lethal. "Where would he take her? Where would that piece of shit take my girl?"

"He's supposed to be dead." Sonny had the wherewithal to look afraid. "I set it up he was supposed to die."

"Well he didn't die Sonny. For the last two days he's been sending her letters and calling her. For the last two days she's been crying in my arms because of you. He's been terrorizing her and now he has her. WHERE IS HE?" Jason shouted that last part.

"I don't know." Sonny was trying to figure out what went wrong. "Ian Devlin was the man I hired to kill Baker."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU HIRED." Jason roared. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY WIFE IS." He was shaking the bed in his rage.

His guards looked on while Jason let loose on Sonny. No one even tried to stop him. Johnny and Cody had the entire drive from Crimson Pointe to attempt to process what Sonny had done. Francis and Max were hearing it for the first time. Francis looked at his friend Johnny stunned.

"Anthony Zacharra is dead. Before he died he told me everything you have done. He told me about how you set up the recording so I would ask Elizabeth to marry me and he told me how you traded my beautiful girl for the piers. He died screaming in pain and after I get my wife back you will too. I promise you that Sonny." Jason was back to talking in that low tone but he was also turning red.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Sonny tried to explain, looking at all the men in the room. "He was supposed to die." They were all looking at him like he was something they would scrape off the bottom of their shoes.

"Mr. C. set this in motion?" It was no secret that Max greatly admired both his bosses. "How could you do that to Mrs. M.?"

"I just wanted to make it right." Sonny tried again.

"Make it right? "Jason looked at the man he had trusted for most of the life he could remember. "If you fucking wanted to make it right you should have had him killed in his cell. YOU DON'T SET HIM FREE SO HE CAN HURT MY WIFE." Jason was back to yelling.

Turning he looked at his LTs. and guard. "I want this entire city torn apart. No one stops until we bring her home." He ordered. "Do whatever is necessary to find her."

* * *

Five hours later Jason had passed frantic and moved on to panicked. A litany of all the things that monster could be doing to his girl just kept running through his mind. Every filthy thing he had written in his letters and said on his phone messages was burned into Jason's brain. The longer it took to find her the less of a chance they had of bringing her home alive.

They started with all the buildings that the Zacharra's owned. Since Anthony was the one hiding him it made sense that he might allow Baker the use of one of his buildings. That had proved a bust. Baker's old studio was searched that also turned up nothing. Jason had guys stationed at the park in case the sick fuck decided to take her back there.

Now he was giving Cam a bottle like it was an ordinary night, but it wasn't because his heart was gone. Not wanting him to face a murder charge Francis had brought him back the Towers and told him to spend time with his son. No one wanted Jason on the streets. True the more bodies they had looking the better, but they weren't sure they could keep Jason contained, and there was only so much leeway Mac would allow him.

"I'm so sorry Cam. I let your mommy down, but when we get her back I'll never let anyone hurt her again. I swear it." Jason looked down into the big blue eyes of his little boy and felt that same connection he felt to Elizabeth. His own eyes burned and the tears that he had been holding at bay all night finally fell. "Please, god, bring her home to us." He prayed softly while holding his son.

* * *

"Port Charles is not that fucking big!" Johnny O'Brien said as the rage exploded out of him. "Why can't we fucking find her?"

"If I could answer that do you think I would be fucking standing here? IF I COULD ANSWER THAT THEN I'D KNOW WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS." Francis yelled as he threw the coffee mug in his hands across the room. All of them were strung tight.

"Calm down." Max ordered even though both men out ranked him. "Us beating the crap out of each other won't help."

"So says the man who damned near killed Ryan." Johnny pointed out trying to calm down.

"If he and Freddy hadn't been so busy looking at the asses of the nurses she would still be here. What were thinking letting her go to the bathroom unescorted." Max was hoping to get a crack at Freddy as well. "He had it coming."

"True." Francis agreed. Ryan's jaw was going to be wired shut for the next six weeks if he lived that long. "We have been to every place we can think of what are we missing?" Francis turned to his friends. "We know she will fight with everything she has, but we need to do better because she can only fight for so long. She is counting on us and we cannot let her down."

"What if he's already…"Max couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Then we help her recover. She's strong and she has Cam and Jason. If she could get better with just Lucky and Emily by her side think of what she can do with all of us helping her. Baker didn't break her before and he won't break her now. We need to go check in with Jason and then get back out there. They are in Port Charles and we will find them." Johnny said to his friends trying desperately to believe his own words. Hang in there baby sister he silently prayed knowing everyone else was doing the same. "I just need a minute."

Walking out of the penthouse Johnny rode the elevator down a few floors. Knocking softly he waited until Leticia opened the door. Jason was with Cam and she was taking a break before going back upstairs. Wordlessly she stepped back to admit him. She was hoping he had good news, because she really liked Elizabeth.

Johnny just shook his head before pulling his girl close and kissing her deeply. "I just needed to see you." Life was so fucking random. It could just as easily be Leticia who was missing. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know." She whispered holding him tight because he needed it. "I love you too. You'll find her Johnny. I know it. You'll find her and bring her home."

* * *

The sun set on Port Charles and they still hadn't found her. She'd been gone for eight hours and Jason could tell that the guys were starting to give up hope that they would find her unharmed. Every man was still committed to bringing her home, but they worried about how she would be when they did. The news had picked up the story and all kinds of tips had begun to flood the police lines, so far none had panned out. In his heart Jason knew that she was alive but even he began to worry if she was strong enough to survive what Baker could do to her in all the hours he'd held her captive. He prayed that she knew he was looking for her. He prayed that knowledge would give her strength.

Despite the guys wanting him to stay inside Jason had left the Towers an hour ago. He simply couldn't sit still while she was missing. He had to be involved in the search. Right now he was holding on to the hope that since Tom wanted to recreate the night he raped her she was still fine, Elizabeth told him that the assault took place late at night. Maybe Baker was waiting until then. If that was the case they might catch a break, there weren't many places left to look. They had to find her soon.

When his phone rang Jason grabbed it. "Morgan."

"She's alive and on her way to General Hospital." Francis told him.

Jason didn't bother to ask what shape she was in. All that mattered was that she was alive. He jumped on his bike and sped to the hospital.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and support!


	22. Chapter 22

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21 

"Relax and breathe, Elizabeth." She muttered to herself. "Remember what Frannie taught you." Taking a deep breath she tried to slow her racing heart so that she could use the skills her friend had given her. She needed to be focused, her life depended on it.

Francis had told her that in every life and death situation there were choices. The first and most important being assessing your options. Despite wanting to, fighting right away was not always the best option. Sometimes you needed to wait for the right moment to present itself. Her moment was coming and she intended to be ready.

* * *

Stepping out of the stall and seeing Tom Baker had been a shock to say the least. He was standing there big as day with a gun in his hand. Immediately her options had begun streaming through her mind. Screaming would get her shot, of that she had no doubt. Rushing him would have the same outcome. If she was in here long enough her guards would come check so she could try stalling.

"Tom." She said in a flat voice trying not to betray just how terrified she was.

He smiled broadly. "I wasn't sure you would recognize me. With the hair and all."

"A girl never forgets her first time." She told him letting the anger bubble up inside her. She wouldn't act on it, but she needed it to counteract the fear that wanted to take over.

"No she doesn't. Does she?" He agreed blatantly giving her the once over. "You look even hotter than you did that night in the park."

Her skin crawled and she wanted to throw up but she maintained control. How long had she been in the restroom? "What do you want?" It was a stupid question but she was trying to eat up some time.

"Didn't you read my letters, or listen to the messages I left you?" He feigned hurt. "What was Morgan worried about a little competition?"

"You don't even measure up." She told him hoping he might get angry enough to do something stupid.

"Well, we'll see about that, wont we baby doll?" Tom reached out and grabbed her upper arm, squeezing hard enough to hurt. "Let's go. I have plans for us."

Elizabeth planted her feet making it so he had to drag her to the door.

"Go ahead and fight. You wouldn't believe how much that turns me on." With the gun at her temple he cracked the door and looked out. Both of her guards had their backs to the bathroom. God bless hot nurses. "We are leaving the bathroom and then the building. There is a mother and her son sitting to the right of the door, if you scream I'll start shooting."

Looking into his eyes, she knew he wasn't lying. In one motion he opened the door and pushed her out. A quick look over her shoulders showed her that Freddy and Ryan weren't even aware of what was happening.

They went down a short corridor making a right and ended up on the loading docks. "Ditch the phone." He instructed tucking the gun into her side so that no one would see it. Not that there was anyone about.

Elizabeth did as instructed, wondering just were the hell everyone was. How was it that Tom Baker happened to come out to the loading docks during everyone's break? Following his commands they walked three blocks and the only people they passed were two teenage girls. When Tom pushed the gun further into her side she got the silent message.

They stopped next to beat up grey sedan. He handed her a pair of handcuffs waiting while she put them on and then made her crawl across the front seat before crouching in the space in front of the passenger seat. It was a tight fit, but with her there he would be able to watch her while he drove. It also kept her out of the line of sight of pedestrians. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap, he expected to be at the place he had prepared for them before anyone started looking for him, but you couldn't ever be too careful.

"I have a wonderful night planned for us Liz. You don't mind me calling you Liz right?" When she didn't answer he just kept talking. "I was going to recreate our first time together but I didn't want you to think I was a one trick pony. So I decided to do something different. Don't worry though you'll like it."

Elizabeth just shuddered the man was evil and twisted. But not insane. She was convinced that he knew exactly what he was doing. She remembered confronting him after he was arrested for blackmailing Emily. Him admitting enjoying what he had done to her because he knew that they couldn't prosecute him. After her assault she'd just wanted to get clean so she showered. Emily didn't know any better than her and she let her while Lucky called his aunt Bobbie. Elizabeth had further screwed up by keeping quiet and throwing out the dress she'd been wearing.

This time would be different, if he raped her she would make sure to go to the hospital and have a kit done. Of course she was going to do everything in her power to keep that from happening, but if it did she would make sure he paid. Right now she needed to keep her wits about her and stay strong until Jason found her. There was no doubt in her mind that he would tear this city apart until he did. There was also no doubt that he would stand by her no matter what Tom did to her. That gave her strength. She would fight, not just for herself but for Jason and Cameron.

* * *

When Tom pushed her from the garage into the kitchen Elizabeth stopped just looking around. Tom might be evil but the man certainly wasn't stupid. He had brought her to the last place Jason would think to look. The fact that they were even here surprised her.

"I didn't think your Grandmother would mind us using her house since she's away right now." Tom said grinning. "I wanted you to be comfortable. The ground was so hard and cold the last time. This time we'll have a nice comfy bed. Come on; come see what I've done."

Upstairs Tom had set up a lover's paradise in her bedroom. Flowers were strewn across the bed and votive candles were spread throughout the room. There was a portable radio for music and he even had champagne waiting to be put on ice. What made her stomach turn however were the silk scarves tied to the headboard.

"See I can do romance." He said rather proud of himself. "Of course you're going to have to wait for later. It's too early to start now. For now you get to wait down the hall." He grabbed her arm again pulling her to the main bathroom in the hall. "If you scream or try to attract attention I'll kill whoever comes to help. You don't want to be the reason someone dies do you?" When she shook her head he smiled again. "Good girl. Sit tight I'll be back." With that he closed the door and she heard a lock snick.

She had noticed the padlock on the outside of the door. She was in here until he came back. The window was too small to climb through and even if she could the fall would leave her badly injured. Taking a few more breaths she began a systematic search of the bathroom. Frannie had taught her that weapons were everywhere. Even something that seemed innocent could be used to save your life. So far she had a few items all of which would work but would require her to be close to Tom. He was bigger than her and she couldn't count on taking him out in hand to hand combat. Knocking Carly on her ass was one thing taking out a crazed rapist another.

In the back of the closet Elizabeth found something that she could use. It wasn't perfect, none of the items she had was, but she could hopefully make it work. It was the gun that concerned her the most. It obviously gave him the advantage. She didn't think the fact that she was bleeding to death would deter Tom in the least. Looking at the canister in her hand she hoped this would by her time to get away. Even if she ended up back in her room it could still give her time. Of all the rooms he had at his disposal Tom chose the one that gave her the best chance of escape. She was willing to bet he didn't even know it.

* * *

He came back once to drop off a garment bag with instructions to get ready. Everything she would need for their big night was inside. The entire time he talked to her he kept the gun trained on her. Again evil but not stupid. This wasn't her chance.

Inside the bag was a red dress, a push up bra, a red thong and high heeled shoes. Playing along she dressed finding that the bra made a perfect hiding place for her weapon. She wanted him to think that she was being docile. Most likely she was only going to get one shot at this so she needed to make it count.

* * *

The sun had set by the time he came back to get her. "You look hot Liz." He said bobbing his eyebrows. "What do you think?" He asked indicating his suit. "I thought you'd like it if I looked nice for you."

Elizabeth didn't respond.

"Why don't you have on the shoes?" He asked looking at her feet.

"They don't fit." She lied to his face. She couldn't run in them so they didn't go on.

"They are the same size as before." He told her frowning.

The fact that he knew her sizes made her stomach roll. "My feet grew." She lied again.

"Alright, I guess we don't really need them. Let's go." Once again he had the gun right where she could see it. When they got back to her bedroom the lights were out and the candles gave the room a soft glow. "So what do you think?"

The dimmer light might just work to her advantage. Since she was in front of him she reached into the bodice of her dress and palmed the small travel sized can of hair spray. Turning with her hand angled behind her body she gave him a wide smile before raising her hand and plunging down on the nozzle.

Tom managed to swivel at the last minute avoiding most of the mist but she still got him. Howling he dropped the gun and instinctively raised a hand to his face. Despite the pain he was in and the fact that the room was blurry he still managed to get a handful of her hair as Liz tried to run past him.

The pain was shocking but it didn't halt her attack, turning she kicked out causing his knee to buckle and he went down. Unfortunately his hand was still in her hair and his greater weight took her down as well. On the floor they rolled around kicking and punching at one point she even bit him. Elizabeth managed to gain her feet only to have him pull her down when he grabbed her ankle. Kicking out she hit his face but he still didn't let go.

Rolling to her back she kicked out again with the foot that was being held and Tom yelled in pain when his wrist turned at an unnatural angle. He was still between her and the door so she now had to go with option two. Surprising him she turned and ran toward the bed. Sliding across she rolled off the far side. She could hear him coming, cursing her.

"You bitch." He yelled. He was bleeding and hurt this was not how the night was supposed to turn out. She was his, didn't she know that. "I'm going to kill you." He screamed. He had the gun again as he advanced on where she had fallen.

Like with the hairspray she had one shot at this. Looking under the bed she saw his shoes and knew it was time. Jumping to her feet she saw the gun, and as he pulled the trigger Elizabeth swung the baseball bat with all her might.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and support!


	23. Chapter 23

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Three chapters to go!

* * *

Chapter 22

Getting shot really hurt. Jason had been shot, she had no idea how he managed to not cry. She hoped to god that she never got shot again because this sucked. Elizabeth swayed on her feet and looked at the unconscious form of Tom Baker lying on the floor of her childhood bedroom. She'd managed to swing the bat twice. Both times she'd put all the power she had behind her swing. The first time she connected with the arm that was holding the gun. He'd gotten off one shot, he would not get another. The second time she swung she connected with his head. It wasn't as hard a swing as the first one because the bastard had shot her, but it was enough to knock him out. She didn't even bother to check for a pulse as she staggered out of the room. The fact that she might have killed him didn't even faze her.

Leaning against the wall in the hallway she giggled realizing she was leaving a blood trail on the wallpaper. Her Gram was going to be livid. Elizabeth remembered when it was installed. Gram had lectured that it was very expensive and Elizabeth needed to be careful with her paints. It was a good thing they were already not speaking. Having a rapist in her home would have surely been the last straw. Elizabeth could just imagine the speech that would inspire. Giggling again she started moving once more.

Trying to focus and still leaning heavily on the wall Elizabeth managed to make it to the bottom of the steps in one piece. She was cold and shivering which in turn made her wound hurt more. Her stomach was rolling and she was trying her best not to throw up. She was beginning to suspect that she was going into shock. Good thing she had medical training. What was the first thing she should do? Call for help? Yes, that sounded right. Help was definitely needed, but instead of heading towards the phone she walked out the front door.

She made it as far as the front gate before her legs gave out. She was aware of sirens that seemed to be getting louder by the second. It must have been the gunshot. In this neighborhood it would be noticed. Yup, her Gram was going to be pissed. Lying on the ground looking up at the stars Elizabeth just let herself float.

"It's Elizabeth Morgan." She heard a voice yell. "Mrs. Morgan, it's Det. Garcia, can you hear me. Call an ambulance." He yelled to someone else.

"Can you tell me where Baker is?" Garcia asked as he was joined by Det. Harper and Johnny O'Brien. The three men had been going over what they knew when the call of shots fired came across the radio. It was Johnny who recognized the address as Audrey Hardy's house. He also knew that Audrey was out of town.

"Upstairs." She told them trying to stay awake.

Johnny gently gathered her up. "I'm taking her in." He didn't want to wait for an ambulance.

"We'll get Baker." Garcia told the guard as he and Harper both drew their guns.

O'Brien just nodded as he headed for his car.

* * *

Jason made it back to the hospital in record time. When he came through the doors this time the first person he saw was Johnny. His shirt was blood soaked. Oh god no, Jason thought to himself. Please no. "Where is she?" He croaked out of a suddenly dry throat.

"Trauma room one." Johnny knew how he looked, but leaving until he knew that she was going to be okay just wasn't an option. It was clear that she'd had to fight for her life. Her entire upper left arm and shoulder had been bloody and he hadn't been able to tell how bad the damage was. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other applying pressure to the gunshot wound. One of the officers had called ahead and Alan Quartermaine and Epiphany Johnson had been waiting when he arrived. They took her from him and he'd been standing here ever since.

Francis arrived next one look at Johnny had his heart sinking. "How bad is it?" He asked his friend.

"I don't know, no one will tell me anything because I'm not family." Johnny felt his eyes burn with tears. He was more afraid than he could ever remember being.

As the guys slowly filed in filling up the waiting room, Jason told the nurse on the desk to page Monica. His relationship with his parents was still icy, but they both adored Elizabeth. When his mother arrived she was shocked to hear that Elizabeth was in the ER. She'd spent the past few hours in surgery but her thoughts had been with her daughter in law. "I'll see what I can find out." She told her son.

"She's strong Jason." Max said placing his hand on his boss's shoulder in support. Looking around he saw a lot of scared and pissed off guys. "Where was she?" He asked. Maybe if they got some answers the wait would be easier.

"Audrey's house." Johnny told the guys.

"He took her to her Grandmother's house." Francis said wanting to kick himself. They never looked there. It never even occurred to them that Baker knew about Audrey Hardy.

Jason was listening but didn't have anything to add he was waiting for his mother to emerge and tell him how his wife was doing. She had to be okay, he wasn't sure that he could go on if she wasn't with him.

"Baker?" Cody asked. As if on cue a stretcher with the man in question rolled through the bay doors. Seeing him Jason lunged. The guys just managed to grab him.

"Take him to Mercy." Monica ordered returning in time to see her son's reaction. There was no way Baker was being treated in this hospital. "Jason." Monica said softly waiting for her son to face her. The grief and pain in his eyes made her want to pull him close and just hold him.

"How is she?" He was afraid to hear her answer.

"GSW to the upper left shoulder. It was a through and through so right now Alan is getting her cleaned up and we are waiting for Dr. Kline, our head of Plastic Surgery to come down and stitch her up." No one wanted her to a have a scar, the nightmares would be reminder enough.

"Did he rape her?" Jason asked softly.

"No." Monica said glad to be able to be the one to tell him. At his shaky exhale she tossed caution to the wind and hugged him. He actually hugged her back so great was his relief. "After we get her cleaned up, if Alan thinks she'll be okay you can take her home."

"Can you tell her I'm here?" Jason wanted to go see her himself but knew he'd only be in the way.

"She already knows." Monica didn't know how, but Elizabeth knew her husband was waiting. "She wants you to sit down, she also asked me to make sure that you'd eaten."

Jason couldn't help but laugh. He loved her so much. "Tell her I'm fine."

"I will." Monica headed back to sit with her daughter in law.

* * *

Not even two hours ago she'd gotten shot and now she was preparing to walk out into the waiting room which according to her friends was packed. Elizabeth watched as Epiphany removed the IV line which had pumped the antibiotics into her system. Monica reached over and adjusted the sling that housed her left arm. Fussing as only a mother can. Nadine had loaned her a set of scrubs, because there was no way she was keeping that dress on a second longer than necessary.

Carefully she stepped down from the gurney. All in all she felt good. When she was sure that she was stable she walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was swollen and bruised; she had a black eye and a split lip still everything would heal. Turning she looked at the friends that she used to work with and her in-laws. "Thanks." Her throat was sore. Apparently during the fight she'd been yelling.

"You're welcome." Epiphany gave her a light hug. "Now you wait here and we'll go get your husband."

Nadine stayed just holding her friend's hand so that she wouldn't be alone and when Jason arrived the nurse discreetly left the room.

For the briefest of seconds he stood there looking at her and then with two long strides he was across the room with her in his arms. Neither one spoke as they clung to each other. "I love you." He said resting his chin on the top of her head, trying to surround her with himself.

"I love you too." She said simply wanting to stay like this for the next week.

He forced himself to let her go and stepped back slightly. "Let me have a look." He turned her face and winced slightly. "Baby, I'm so sorry." He told her on a broken whisper.

She watched his beautiful blue eyes fill with tears. "Don't be sorry. This was not your fault." Her eyes filled as well before overflowing.

"I promised to protect you." He said not letting himself off the hook.

"You did protect me." She told him, pulling him close and holding him tight. When his arms crushed her to him she didn't complain. She needed to be as close to him as possible. Raising her head she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Please don't go." Jason had a habit of pulling away from the people he cared about when things got dangerous. Saying they would be safer without him. "I need you please don't go." It was her fear that he would push her away now out of guilt.

"I'm not leaving. I love you. I'm not walking away." He assured her, but he did need to tell her all that he had learned. That was a conversation for tomorrow. "Do you want to see the guys?" They would need to see that she was okay. If they did it now he could take them home and lock everyone out for the night.

"Yes, please." She said smiling. "We owe Johnny a new shirt." She remembered him carrying her into the hospital.

Jason just nodded as he picked her up.

"I can walk." She told him while leaning more fully into him.

"Humor me." He responded placing a gentle kiss on her temple. "I need you close."

* * *

The guys fussed over her, Frannie, Johnny and Max the most. Jason kept her within the circle of his arms and everyone got the message to not touch. They were waiting for the discharge papers when Mac walked in.

"How are you?" He asked trying not to wince at her face.

"Sore and I don't ever want to get shot again." She told the Commissioner.

"Baker is at Mercy under heavy guard. We'll be taking him back to Pentonville in the morning." Mac informed everyone.

"He's still alive?" Elizabeth had mixed emotions about that.

"Yeah, although he's going to be in a whole lot of pain. He has a black eye, his left wrist is broken, his right arm is broken in two places, a fractured skull and assorted bites and scratches. You are not a woman to be trifled with." Mac was impressed by the list of injuries. For a woman as small as she was Elizabeth had delivered an ass kicking that would have the guys at the precinct talking for weeks.

Based on the looks on the faces of the men who worked for Morgan, they were impressed as well. "You did all that?" Jason asked smiling for the first time all night. He knew his girl was fighter. He knew that she would do everything in her power to stop Baker from hurting her. She just looked up at him and nodded.

"By the way, you can have your bat back tomorrow when you come in to the Station to give your statement." Mac told her before leaving.

"Bat?" Jason asked looking down at his wife.

She turned and looked up at him. "I told you, you saved my life. We got into a fight and I hit him with the bat you gave me."

"You still have that?" He said surprised. She'd been afraid to stay in her studio and he'd gotten her a baseball bat for protection.

"I have everything you ever gave me. I forgot to take it with me when I moved out of my Grams house." She told him leaning into his strength. She was tired and just wanted to go home. "As gifts go this one is going to be hard to top." She softly told him.

"I'm sure I can come up with something. You ready to go home, baby?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Yes." She answered smiling back.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and support!


	24. Chapter 24

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry for the massive uploads the last few days. As I said I will be away from the laptop for a bit and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I will still get your reviews on my tablet and will try to respond to them like always. Last three chapters coming your way. Be sure to check out my note at the end of the Epilogue.

* * *

Chapter 23

It was so good to be home. When Jason locked the door behind them after speaking with the guards, telling them no one was to be let in, her shoulders dropped in relief. When she was fighting with Tom there was a brief moment when she believed that she would never be here again. Never see her little boy or her husband again.

"What can I do for you?" Jason asked her as he came up and put his arms around her.

"I want to see Cameron and then I want the two of us to have a bath. I have a desperate need for you and a lot of hot water." Aches were starting to make themselves known. Elizabeth had declined any pain pills; it was too scary to be out of control right now.

Scooping her up Jason took them upstairs to the nursery. They stood for a moment just watching their son sleep. "When you were missing I promised him that when you came home I would make sure no one ever hurt you again. I intend to keep that promise." He told her placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I know you will always do your best to keep us safe Jason." She leaned into him. "I knew that you would never stop searching for me. Come on." Taking his hand in hers she led him to the master suite.

* * *

They soaked until the water became cool. Jason got out first and dried off. He grabbed another towel holding it out for his wife. When she stepped out of the tub he wrapped her in the soft cloth as well as his arms. Gently he dried her before carrying her to their bed. Opening the towel he just looked at her. Even with the bruises she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Walking into the closet he came out with a t shirt for her to wear.

"Jason?" She said softly as he approached the bed wearing just the towel on his lean hips.

"Yeah, baby?" He waited to see what she needed.

"I know that I don't look very good right now." She started to say.

"You're beautiful Ellie, always." He whispered sitting down beside her and leaning in for another of those soft kisses he'd been giving her all night.

"I saw how I look Jason." She protested. She was a swollen bruised mess.

"The swelling will go down and the bruises will fade. Even with them you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known." He could feel his eyes burning again. In the last ten hours he had run the gamut of emotions and he was still feeling raw. He knew that it was nothing compared to what she was feeling.

"Could we…would you…"She paused to wipe away a tear. "Would you make love with me? I fought so hard, but I was so scared." She admitted to him. "I was so scared that I would never be with you again. I love you and I want to feel close to you. Please." She ended softly dropping her head like she expected him to say no.

"Ellie, look at me." He quietly commanded. When she did he brought his lips to hers. "I want to make love with you I just didn't want to push. I love you so much baby. I'll be gentle." He promised sliding closer before putting his arms around her and just holding her close.

The first kiss was whisper soft. No more than him brushing his lips over hers. Jason slid his hands into Elizabeth's hair letting his fingers drift through her silken strands. Using his fingertips he touched her face gently, letting his mouth follow. He kissed both of her eyes, the tip of her nose then once again kissed her lips. A soft sigh came from her as his lips moved down to her throat. She was so sweet everywhere he kissed

Her eyes were closed so he couldn't see the passion he stirred in her but her lips had curved into a small smile. Gently he pushed her back onto the pillows coming to lie next to her on the bed. Never would he take her presence in his life, in his heart for granted. He would thank heaven every day that she was his.

He put his hands on her hips pulling her towards him until their bodies were once again touching. He kissed her fully this time letting his tongue delve deeply into her mouth. He kissed her until her felt her kiss him back. Elizabeth's arms came around his waist as she pressed her body more intimately into his. She could feel his arousal pressing into her stomach and couldn't hold back a moan.

Jason let his hands slowly inch up until his thumbs grazed the underside of each breast. Elizabeth's nipples hardened more as she felt the light caress. She loved the feel of his hands on her. Loved the fact that he was always so gentle despite his obvious strength. She needed to feel his body touching hers. Impatiently she tugged on the towel he still wore.

He broke the kiss to nibble on her ear lobes something he knew drove her insane. In response she ran her hands over his heated skin. His skin was soft but the muscles underneath were all steel. His naturally athletic frame had been made rock solid by his time in the gym. Still she could make all that toned muscle jump at a touch. It was rather intoxicating. She scraped her nails lightly over his hardened nipples and was rewarded with a groan.

Jason reclaimed Elizabeth's mouth harder this time; it took most of his rapidly dwindling self-control to once again gentle the kiss. Her busy little hands had him teetering on the brink of taking her like an animal. The more she touched him the hotter he burned. But turnabout was fair play. He leaned down to suck her nipple. He sucked her deep rolling her hard bud against the roof of his mouth. Then he nipped her with his teeth immediately soothing the sting with his tongue. He repeated this on her other nipple making her whimper with delight.

Wanting to show her how much he desired her he licked, nipped and sucked his way down her body until he reached the very center of her. He held her to him and rested his head on her stomach. He needed a minute to regain his decimated control. Right now he was feeling a bit feral, all he wanted was to ram himself so deep into her she wouldn't know where she stopped and he began. To pound into her until neither one of them could walk. He recognized that the feeling was in response to almost losing her. Right now she needed gentle and he would give that to her nothing less.

She ran her fingers through Jason's short thick blonde hair holding him to her. Unwilling to wait any longer she tugged on his hair to urge him back up. He on the other hand was happy right where he was.

He continued down her body, kissing every injury along the way until he could push her knees wide apart. Liz knew what was coming next so she grabbed the comforter to keep her anchored. He dipped his head and inhaled her perfume of aroused woman. Just before he took her he looked up and saw that her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes and watch me taste you." He commanded.

She was powerless not to obey that gruff order. She watched as he bent his head and placed an open mouthed kiss on her mound. She groaned but kept her eyes on him. It turned her on to watch him love her this way. Elizabeth started panting as she watched him lick her like she was an ice cream cone. But when he starting sucking on her hard clit she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes drifted shut and her head dropped back.

He continued sucking while he slipped his middle finger into her tight channel. She gripped his finger so tightly he moaned. Elizabeth felt the vibrations clear to her toes as her body bucked under the onslaught. "Yes." She begged brokenly. Jason instantly obeyed slipping a second finger in her. She was in paradise. She couldn't believe that she was being loved by this incredible man. "Please." She whispered. She felt her husband's fingers moving inside her and moved her hips with them. She felt full and stretched, he had very big hands. She knew that this was nothing compared to how it would feel when he sank his hard flesh into her. "Jason." She was writhing against his hand as she felt herself rushing toward completion.

He drew it out as long as he could. Loving her whimpers and small screams. Loving how she creamed around his fingers. He could spend about a million years in this spot, but his body was demanding its turn. Jason pushed his fingers in faster and sucked hard on her clit. It didn't take long before Elizabeth was clamping on his fingers and pulsing in orgasm. He didn't stop and a second orgasm crashed over her right after the first as he swallowed every drop of her honeyed release.

She slumped onto the bed. She dimly heard Jason moving, that was followed by the sound of an opening drawer. She knew that he was getting a condom and she felt her body warm again. "No." She said stopping him.

"No?" He asked wanting to shout with joy. Instead he took a deep breath. After an emotional day was not the best time to make life altering decisions. "Ellie…"

"I know what I'm doing. I want to have a baby with you." She confessed seeing the same desire reflected in his eyes. "Come and make a baby with me."

Jason wanted nothing more than to cover her and plunge into her heat, but he knew that they both needed a minute to come to terms with the decision they had just made. Dipping his head he captured a pebbled nipple with his lips. Her nipples were very sensitive even before her orgasm, now every time he sucked he knew she could feel it deep between her legs. He sucked then blew watching as the coldness caused her nipple to tighten further.

Having Jason over her brought his cock in line with her center. Lifting her hips she rubbed against him. Oh that felt so good. He'd reduced her to one giant pulsing nerve and they weren't even finished yet. He kissed her deeply and she could taste herself on his tongue which made her hotter. She felt for sure she would spontaneously combust any minute now from the pleasure.

With her rubbing against him Jason's last bit of control was being tested. With one hand behind her head and the other at the small of her back he rolled them so that Elizabeth was on top. The best way he knew to make this perfect for her was to give her total control. To let her set the pace.

"Ride me." Jason growled. Looking up he saw tears streaming down her face. "Baby? What's wrong?" He asked.

Shaking her head she answered. "Nothing, I just love you so much."

He understood. "I love you too, come here." He commanded pulling her mouth down to his. Jason kissed her feeling her body relax against him. Unable to wait he pushed into her. Her eyes shut as her head fell forward. "No baby, stay with me." He said in a strained voice. Slowly her eyes opened taking in his face.

God she was so tight. It was in-fucking-credible. Without the latex he could feel how she fit him like a glove. He could feel the heat of her body. She rocked above him and he prayed that the top of his head didn't blow off. Finally with one last push he was seated to the hilt.

Elizabeth couldn't believe the sensations he made her feel. She had two orgasms already yet her body was reviving up for another. As she felt him moving so deeply inside her body she arched her back. The sense of fullness was unbelievable. She felt connected to Jason on a level she never thought possible. Tantalizingly slow she moved her hips over him. They'd only been together this way once before but she loved this position. "Yeah baby, like that." Was his response. She loved knowing that her body brought him pleasure.

He was doing his best to let her set the pace. To not grab her hips and increase her speed. He was bigger and stronger than her. He never wanted to hurt her. But damn it felt so right to have her with him. He never experienced anything like this with another woman.

When she came again his hard fought battle for control was done. Grabbing her hips he rolled them again so that he was on top. Jason pushed hard into Elizabeth and groaned. Wanting to get deeper still he lifted her hips to fit her body more snugly to his. He started stroking into her hard and deep. Elizabeth moaned beneath him and he pounded into her. He felt his release pressing down on him. Unable to stop he pumped faster slamming his hips into hers until with a shout he came.

Elizabeth felt the heat of his release and it sent her spiraling into pleasure yet again. She felt Jason slump against her pushing her into the mattress. It felt wonderful to have his warm weight over her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him holding him close. Never wanting to let him go. When his arms came around her crushing her to him she knew he felt the same.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and support!


	25. Chapter 25

The show, location and characters are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Epilogue is next!

* * *

Chapter 24

The next morning after Elizabeth fed Cameron, Jason called Leticia to come get the little boy. Once he was off to the park Jason grabbed a blanket and cuddled up on the couch with his wife. With her tucked in close he told her everything that Sonny had been up to. The recording and the deal to break out Baker from prison.

"Does it change anything?" She asked when he was done.

"Not between us, nothing will ever change things between us, but it changes everything between Sonny and me." Jason told her finally letting the hurt at what his friend had done come to the surface. "I trusted him with you and he betrayed me. This is a million times worse than what he did with Carly. If you hadn't been so strong and so brave I could have lost you."

"But you didn't I'm right here." She held him close knowing that this was ripping him up inside. "Jason, Sonny is dying. Do I agree with what he did? No. But I understand it. As a nurse I saw it a lot, people wanting to fix things they messed up before they passed on."

Placing both of her hands on his face she made sure he was focused on her. "Holding onto the anger and the hate will only hurt you. You have to find a way to let it go. I'm not saying you have to forgive Sonny right this minute, but you have to find a way to come to terms with what happened. I'm going to focus on the good. I'm your wife. I wished Sonny hadn't lied, but I'm so grateful to be your wife. Also I got to kick Tom Baker's ass and I cannot tell you how good that feels today. Last night it was just terrifying." She said laughing.

"You amaze me." He ran his hand over her hair bringing his forehead to hers. "He hurt you and yet you are willing to forgive him. Just like that."

"Don't nominate me for saint hood. Right now I'm so happy to be alive and home I would forgive just about anything." She said understanding that the euphoria of this moment would not last. Over the next few weeks she would have mood swings and crying fits and moments of pure terror. It was part of the healing process. She would heal that she knew, just like she knew it would take time. "Tomorrow I'll most likely be really pissed at him."

"I'm sending him to the island." Jason told her.

"No." She said in a firm tone. "No you are not sending him away to die alone. He's family Jason and he stays here."

"Elizabeth." He said pinching his nose he had not expected her to fight him on this.

"Jason, he's dying. I will not turn my back on him. No matter what. We won't move to Greystone and if you want we can get a day nurse as well. Sonny can afford it, but I am not walking away from him. Please don't ask me too." She moved so that she was sitting on his lap and his arms instantly came around her but not to tight since he was trying to be mindful of her injuries. He winced a bit as he realized that last night when they were making love he hadn't really been that gentle after all. He would make sure she rested today.

Jason dropped his head to her uninjured shoulder and turning his face into her neck, breathed her in. "You will take a guard with you and you will not be alone with him." He was being silly it wasn't as if Sonny could get out of bed but he didn't care.

She started to argue, but realized that she had pushed her husband as far as he would go. If she tried to change his mind they'd end up having a real fight and neither one of them was strong enough for that at the moment. "I love you." Was all she said.

"My wife, mine. Always." He said before kissing her. Before the kiss could lead to other activities her cell phone rang.

"Hey Kelly." Her friend Kelly Lee was one of the few doctors who hadn't stopped by to see her while she was being treated in the ER. "Okay, I'll be in the hospital around eleven, I'll page you. Okay. Bye." Hanging up she resumed her seat on Jason's lap. "Kelly wants to see me"

"Everything okay?" Jason asked frowning.

"She didn't get to see me last night." Elizabeth explained. "We should get clean; I need to go down to the station to give my statement. Want to share a shower?" She asked running her fingers down his t shirt covered chest.

"What do you think?" He said scooping her up and going upstairs.

* * *

They got to the hospital just before eleven and Elizabeth asked Sabrina to page Kelly. While she waited with Jason, Elizabeth tried to figure out the best way to introduce the student nurse to Milo. They really would make a cute couple.

"Hey Liz." Kelly said coming up and giving her friend a hug. "I heard you kicked ass last night."

"Well, you know me. Elizabeth Morgan, escaped convict slayer." She smiled, but not too wide because her lip hurt.

"Well it's a good thing you look good in purple." Kelly told her friend. The out spoken doctor could be counted on saying exactly what she was thinking. "Come on back to the office."

Elizabeth and Jason followed holding hands.

"So, last night in the ER they ran a blood panel and you got a positive result." Kelly said getting right to the point.

Elizabeth gasped as her eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"What does a positive result mean?" Jason asked concerned that something was wrong with Elizabeth.

"It means she gets to pee on the stick." Kelly said handing Liz a pregnancy test. "Or do you want to do another blood test?"

"How strong was the positive?" Elizabeth asked still in shock.

"Very strong." Kelly said grinning.

Jason watched the woman and when Kelly smiled he relaxed, if she was smiling it was good. Then he remembered what the doctor specialized in. Looking at his wife he felt a smile forming on his face. "Are we…"

"Tell you what, why don't you stretch out and let me do a manual exam." When Kelly gently massaged Elizabeth's uterus and smiled again. "I guess we'll go right to an internal." She pulled over the ultrasound machine and they took a look. "Based on this I'd say you are four weeks along."

"Based on what?" Jason couldn't see anything but grey, black and white colors on the screen.

"Right here, that little spot. That's our baby." She said tears coming to her eyes. "We're pregnant." Counting back Elizabeth realized this baby was conceived the night she told him about her marriage to Ric.

Jason smiled wide almost unable to believe that they were going to have a baby. From the terror of last night to the joy of this moment, it seemed unreal.

"I'll let you two have a moment. Make an appointment at the desk and pick up your prenatal vitamin script." Kelly said to Elizabeth, turning to Jason she gave him instructions as well. "You make sure she stays stress free, gets lots of rest and eats regularly."

Alone Jason hugged his wife tightly. "A baby. We're going to have a baby." He placed his hand on her belly.

"Well last night I said the bat would be hard to top but this does it." Elizabeth placed her hand over Jason's.

"Now I have more to be grateful for. Not only did you save yourself, you saved our baby as well." He kissed her giving it plenty of heat. "Knowing my baby is inside you is very sexy." He growled against her throat.

"Down boy, we can celebrate when we get home; right now we need to go see Sonny." She said fixing her clothes and getting down from the exam table. The fact that Jason's eyes hardened didn't escape her.

* * *

In addition to the guard on the door inside of Sonny's room Francis, Johnny, Max and Cody were also at the hospital. To Elizabeth this didn't feel like they were visiting their boss, it felt more like they had the sick man in lock down. There was a lot of tension in the room. "Why don't you all take a break while I check Sonny's chart." It had been left on his table in anticipation of her visit. No one budged. Okay then. "Has he woken up today?" If they weren't going to leave then they could at least be useful.

"He was up a couple of hours ago." Francis told her giving her the once over. She looked like hell and tending to this traitorous bastard was the last place she should be. "You should be at home resting." He told her.

"Don't start Frannie." Elizabeth sighed, not wanting to get into this now. She wanted to check on Sonny and go home so that she and Jason could celebrate their good news.

"He's right Elizabeth. Back here is that last place you need to be." Johnny said glaring at Jason who glared back.

"I had an appointment." She said trying to avoid a fist fight. Immediately she knew she'd said the wrong thing.

"Is something wrong?" Francis asked concerned. He felt they should have kept her last night.

"Just a follow up." Elizabeth told them, it was too early to announce her pregnancy. Besides once she did, she wouldn't be able to sneeze without one of the guys wanting to run her to the hospital. They could be extremely over protective. It just made her feel even more loved.

"Elizabeth." Sonny said weakly from the bed.

All the guys tensed as she walked closer to her sick friend. "Hey." She said smiling. "Welcome back." She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" More than anything she wanted these last few months to be peaceful if at all possible.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, it was urgent that he get this out.

"Hush, don't worry about that right now. You just rest. I'm going to take good care of you." Elizabeth assured him as his eyes closed again. Brief moments of lucidity were the best they were going to get now. Hopefully he heard her and she had managed to soothe some of his guilt.

* * *

Out in the hall she faced a group of angry guys. Jason decided to stay out of it. He hoped that they could get through to her.

"You're going to forgive him?" Johnny asked. Francis had said this was going to happen, but he didn't want to believe it. "After what he did, you're going to forgive him?"

"He's dying Johnny. There is no point in holding a grudge. If you don't want to be around him I understand and I won't judge you on it. But he's my friend and right now he needs me. Besides actions like this are not unusual in people who have brain tumors." She tried explaining it to them like she did Jason.

"Sonny's always been a self-centered bastard. He knew full well what he was doing. And he's going to die before he has to pay for his actions. You are standing in front of me bruised and recovering from a bullet wound, don't ask me to be understanding." Johnny was pissed and to keep himself from stepping over a line he turned a walked off.

"Anyone else want to say anything." She asked looking at all the guys.

"He's angry kid, we all are." Francis understood Johnny's position and he fully shared his opinions. "Sonny never pays when he hurts someone and this time what he did is unforgivable."

"Fine. If you can't be positive then you need to stay out of Sonny's room here and at the house." Elizabeth didn't want Sonny's last memory to be of angry faces.

"The only reason we are here is because you are. Jason called and told us you were giving your statement and then coming to check on Sonny. We wanted to see for ourselves how you are doing." Cody explained their presence. "Trust me none of us will be back to visit." The urge to smother their former boss with a pillow would be too hard to squash.

"I understand how you feel I just can't let him die alone. I can't." The tears started and Elizabeth silently blamed her hormones.

Jason cradled her close. "We know, baby, we don't like it but we know. Come on let's go home. Cameron should be back from the park. We'll take him to go see Lila. I know she and Edward will want to see for themselves that you're okay." He winced even as he said it. She did look pretty rough. Still underneath that she was now and always would be his girl.

* * *

Later that night as his wife and son slept Jason roamed the penthouse trying to relax. It had been a long twenty four hours, but everyone he loved was home safe. He smiled wide thinking on the new baby. Cam would be a big brother. Jason was looking forward to watching Elizabeth grow with their child. Even with all that had happened he was happy with his life. Grateful for the family he had. Finally feeling less restless he went upstairs stopping to adjust his son's blankets before curling around his wife. His life was good, whether others felt he deserved it or not. He was happy and he would do whatever was necessary to see that his family was as well.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and support!


	26. Chapter 26

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

Four years brought a lot of changes to the Morgan organization. Six months after her terrifying encounter with Tom Baker, Sonny died. Elizabeth planned the funereal and although the guys all attended not all of them really mourned. She worked on the guys nonstop until most of them let go of the anger they had toward Sonny. Their relenting most likely had more to do with no one wanting to upset her since she was pregnant. That was fine she would take whatever she could get.

Jax brought the boys because Carly couldn't fly due to her pregnancy. When she tried to come home after the birth of her daughter there was some sort of snafu with the no fly list. Elizabeth found it odd that not only was Jason not surprised but that he didn't do a thing to help Carly. With Sonny gone Jax had said they would be making Australia their permanent home. Elizabeth didn't give it too much thought. The less she saw of Carly the better.

The transition with the families went smoothly. Since Jason and Sonny had been partners no one objected to the blonde mob boss keeping his territory. Jason continued to run a tight ship and the guys in his employ really respected him for it. Only once had another family decided to test how strong he was. An organization out of Baltimore tried to move in on the territory. Jason sent a pregnant Elizabeth and Cam to the island while he took care of business. The swiftness and ferocity of Jason's response made other families think long and hard about crossing the mob boss.

Tom Baker was killed in a cafeteria brawl six weeks after his return to Pentonville. Jason wasn't satisfied but it was the only way to get to Baker short of waiting for him to be released. Mac kept his promise and the PCPD closed the case the same day it opened.

The biggest changes came within the organization. With overseas territories to run as well Jason needed to send some of his top guys out of New York. Francis married Alexis and they along with their two daughters Kristina and Molly moved to South America. Although they missed their friend he came home twice a year to report to Jason. The Morgans also went down once a year to visit

Cody was also in South America. He had gone along to act as Francis's enforcer. To help Nadine with her decision of whether to say or take the leap and go with her boyfriend Elizabeth talked Jason into funding a free clinic. With something to do Nadine happily followed her boyfriend. They had quietly married two years ago.

Johnny went to Puerto Rico to run the territory there. Leticia and their son Liam went with him. Elizabeth was still annoyed that Johnny hadn't asked Leticia to marry him. He insisted that they weren't at that stage of their relationship yet. However the Latina beauty was now sporting a very nice ring so things were improving.

Milo went to the Puerto Rico to be Johnny's enforcer. Once Milo had stepped out of Max's shadow the young man proved to be eminently capable of doing the job. Sabrina flew down every other weekend to visit him. However if the phone calls about rings that Elizabeth had been getting lately were any indication Sabrina would soon be moving as well.

The eldest Giambetti brother was Jason's second in command. He and Diane were still going strong. They had moved into Sonny's old place where the lawyer had converted an entire bedroom into a closet. Since Jason had more to lose and didn't want to go to prison Diane found herself spending less time in court. She did have to brush up on contract law as Jason's legal holdings now equaled his illegal ones. Max proved to be a lot more business savvy than most assumed. Jason never worried when he had to leave the territory with his trusted friend.

Marco stepped into the role of enforcer for the Port Charles territory. He had originally turned down the promotion because he still felt guilty about what had happened to Elizabeth. Jason wouldn't hear of it. He knew that Marco was the man for the job. The burly enforcer was killed when a drunk driver rammed into his car. Everyone flew home for the funereal. Now the enforcer was Shawn Butler. Elizabeth really liked him and within six months of his taking the job she determined he needed a girlfriend. He and Kelly Lee just had their first child a little girl.

Life was pretty good.

* * *

Jason was working from home and when his office door opened he looked up to see which member of his family was coming to visit him. Since he couldn't see anyone he knew it was his youngest son Jake. At two he was the spitting image of his dad. Blonde hair, blue eyes and that infamous glare. It still amazed Jason that not only did the little boy look like him, but he had his personality as well. Jake was quiet and very deliberate in any action he took. He was also stubborn a trait Jason swore his son got from his mother.

Before Jason could lean over to see what his boy was up to his other son came into the office. Like usual Cam was talking a mile a minute. He was definitely his mother's son. Although according to Elizabeth the daredevil streak that made Cam climb out onto the roof last month was all Zander. If he was this wild at four the teen years should be fun.

A soft knock came before the door was pushed wider. Elizabeth stood there looking at her boys. She smiled at the picture in front of her. Cam was on his dad's lap and Jake was trying to climb up. He'd be more successful if he put down his every present yellow motorcycle. She wanted to paint that. Although it wouldn't fit in with the series she was doing for her upcoming show. It would make a great gift for Edward who was wrapped around both his great grandson's fingers.

"Nana is here guys. Why don't you go give her a hug?" Both boys ran out of the office. Nana always had treats.

"Monica is here?" Jason said coming over to give his wife a kiss. His relationship with his family was better, but he still could only take them in small doses. "Did I forget she was coming?"

"You don't forget anything. I called her and asked her to come." Elizabeth said biting her lip. Taking a deep breath holding it and then letting it slowly out she looked up at her husband. "It's time."

Jason's eyes widened as he looked down at his wife's swollen stomach. "Now?"

Elizabeth nodded hoping to avoid a repeat of the last time she went into labor. Panic would not even come close to describing how Jason reacted. Max had to come out to Nowhere to drive them to the hospital because Jason was shaking so badly and he didn't trust anyone else.

"But you have another month." He said looking at his wife.

"Twins usually come early. Kelly told us that." Turning for the door she looked back at her husband. "I'd like to get there before my water breaks." Jake had com fifteen minutes after they got to the hospital this time she wanted to not have to rush. "Kelly is waiting."

As Elizabeth passed her mother in law the older woman gave her a smile. Her daughter in law was beautiful in her pregnancy. Monica had already called everyone and told them to head to the hospital. That included Emily and Lucky who were visiting to announce their engagement. "So do you have names picked out?"

"Two boys and two girls." Elizabeth responded after breathing through a contraction. "If the babies hadn't been so stubborn we would know what they are."

"I have a boy and a girl in the pool." Monica told the younger woman. "Alan has two girls."

"Two girls would be great then I'd have a power base equal to Jason's." As they laughed Jason came running up keys in hand.

"Okay. Let's go." He said to his wife. When they walked outside Max was standing on the porch.

"I called him." Elizabeth said waddling to the SUV idling in the drive. "Let's go."

* * *

The twins came just as fast as Jake had. Once again Elizabeth was a rock star leaving her husband in awe. After both babies had been cleaned and weighed and they'd both gotten a chance to hold the newest members of their family Jason made his way to the waiting room.

He saw the Quartermaine's including Lila who rarely left the mansion these days due to poor health. He saw his family from work and noticed that several of them were on the phone with their friends who couldn't be here, although everyone had plans to fly in once the babies came.

"Well." Edward said impatient to know the genders. He had two girls in the pool while Lila had two boys.

"Yeah. Jason, don't keep us in suspense." Diane said she was hoping to win the pool she had her eyes on a Kate Spade bag.

The now four time dad smiled to those gathered. "Two boys."Both he and his wife had cried over her new arrivals Elizabeth had lamented while laughing that she was severely out numbered. "Aiden Edward and Tyler Marco. Mom and babies are all doing well. Kelly will come out to let you know when you can come back. Cam and Jake come meet your brothers." He left a very happy crowd.

When he returned, Elizabeth was sitting up having been cleaned by the nurses. Both her babies were in her lap. When the door opened and her husband came in with their oldest children she just smiled. As Jason situated Cam and Jake so that they could sit on the bed and see the babies Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears that fell. "Look at them Jason, they're beautiful." All her boys together.

"They get that from their mom." Aiden had brown curly hair and his father's blue eyes while Tyler had blonde straight hair and his mother's eyes. Jason picked up Aiden and talked to him for a bit before handing him to his mother and picking up Tyler.

Four years ago he never would have imagined that this would be his life. Married to the only woman to ever truly hold his heart and the father to four wonderful sons. "So what do you think wanna try again in two years for a girl?"

"You did promise me a girl. It's the only promise you've ever made and never kept." She said giving him a mock frown. "It seems only fair since I am out-numbered now."

Jason leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. "I'm willing to try if you are." She'd just delivered two babies and she looked fresh and beautiful. "I love you." She was the heart of their family and his everything

"I love you." He was her strength and her world. She responded tilting her head up for another kiss. Looking at her husband, and their boys she sighed in happiness. She'd come along way and not all of it had been easy, but she was right where she wanted to be.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and support. This has been an amazing journey for me and I'm so sad to see it end. It has been wonderful exploring how strong Elizabeth can be and just how much our couple loves one another. I have really loved all the chats I got to have with you guys and being embraced by the fanfiction community. I still cannot believe how many of you enjoyed my story. Hopefully we can do this again soon. I have a Hurt/Comfort/Romance where Jason is more in enforcer mode lined up. Be well, and thank you again!


End file.
